not your fault
by iam.chanbaek
Summary: [CHAPTER 12] Kesalahan Chanyeol adalah telah menyakiti Baekhyun. Setaunya itu sih. Tapi kesalahan terbesar bagi Chanyeol adalah telah mencintai Baekhyun semenjak menyekapnya. Chanyeol tau dia yang bersalah. Ini semua salahnya bukan? R&R YAOI DLDR CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

NOT YOUR FAULT

Chapter 1

by vvaulia

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support cast: Oh Sehun , Luhan & others

Rate: T

Summary: penculikan dan pemerasan? Sungguh Baekhyun bosan mendengar gosipan aneh murid disekolahnya. Anyang High School, sekolah art ternama di daerah Gyeonggo tidak mungkin ada kasus aneh seperti itu | "Luhan!" "jangan berteriak bodoh" "bersembunyi disini saja" "mengapa cuma ada kita berdua di sekolah sialan ini" | "hei Baek bodoh, mengapa kau pergi kerumahnya terus" "maaf, Chanyeol tidak mahu bertemu denganmu"

WARNING: BOY × BOY . DONT BE PLAGIATORS . TYPO BERTEBARAN . HARAP MAKLUM

•●•●•●•●•

 **1 months ago**

"hei mengakulah jika kau pengecut Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol menatap datar Jongin yang sibuk mengoceh disebelahnya

"aku tidak habis pikir kau se-penakut ini. hei! ini hanya senang senang Park, tidak usah dibawa serius" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang juga sibuk membujuknya mengikuti permainan bodoh lagi tak berguna dan tak ada untungnya itu

"aku akan jadi lebih kejam jika sudah terbawa permainan, kau ingin aku membunuh mereka nantinya?" Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan asli Park Chanyeol, mereka bergidik. Oh ayolah, ia hanya ingin membuat sekolah itu menjadi 'sedikit' kacau

Chanyeol beranjak ingin meninggalkan dua orang yang tengah menganga itu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo siap siap ingin mengejar Chanyeol tapi tak kesampaian ketika Chanyeol sendiri menghentikan langkahnya "aku ikut permainan kalian"

•●•●•●•●•

"kita tidak mungkin bisa memulai permainan jika hanya tiga orang" Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sontak menatap Jongin yang tiba tiba bersuara semenjak lima menit mereka duduk seperti dungu. Mereka berada di markas sekarang, tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu permainan mereka

"aku tau mau mengajak siapa" sekarang Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menatap Chanyeol, menunggu jawaban dari pria jakung itu

"Oh Sehun" kedua mata Kyungsoo dan Jongin membulat sempurna mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Oh Sehun? bukankah dia anak kelas 5 yang memang benar benar dungu dengan kacamata serta kancing sebatas leher?

"kau bercanda Park" Kyungsoo terkekeh sendiri mendengar suaranya yang sedikit menciut

"ayolah, kalian bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia salah satu pemain terhebat di klub Muay Thai ayahku" Kyungsoo menganga sementara Jongin membulatkan matanya dua kali lipat lebih lebar

"maksudmu klub boxing ayahmu? tidak mungkin, dia terlihat benar benar seperti idiot kelas atas ketika di sekolah, mengapa?_" Chanyeol menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Jongin barusan

"aku juga tidak pasti, lupakan tentang Sehun idiot. Sekarang cari cara untuk menangkapnya dan mengajaknya ikut" Jongin mengangguk setuju sementara Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk membayangkan Sehun ber-boxing menggunakan kacamata tebal

"lebih tepatnya memaksanya ikut"

•●•●•●•●•

Sehun melangkah cepat meninggalkan sekolah megah nan mewah itu. tepat saat pria albino itu melihat taksi, ia melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh taksi tersebut berhenti

Sehun sudah duduk dengan tenang di dalam taksi tersebut. Ia terlihat mengotak atik sesuatu di ponselnya ketika pemandu taksi menanyakan tujuannya

"antar saja ke apartemen Anyang di Gyepnggi-do" pemandu tersebut mengangguk dan setelahnya hanya ada Sehun yang termenung dan pemandu taksi yang sibuk memandu

"terima kasih" Sehun membayar tagihan taksi tersebut dan menatap apartemen didepannya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi ieang tersebut

"Hallo tuan, saya sudah berada di depan apartemen yang tuan berikan"

'...'

"oh baiklah, terima kasih"

•●•●•●•●•

Sehun sibuk menekan bell didepannya semenjak 5 menit yang lalu, tapi sayangnya masih tak ada respon apa apa dari pemilik

"apa boss mempermainkanku? tapi untuk apa? apa_"

"hei! Oh Sehun! kamarnya disini" Sehun memutar badannya 180°. Sehun menatap orang didepannya bingung. Sepertinya pernah bertemu

Pria jakung itu mendekat ke arah Sehun dan membawanya masuk ke apartemen berlawanan dari tempat Sehun menunggu

"duduklah" Sehun menuruti perlawaan pria jakung didepannya

"kau, siapa? apa aku mengenalmu? bukankah tadi boss yang menelponku?" Chanyeol-pria jakung- terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. ia meletakkan dua gelas air dingin yang baru diambilnya di meja

"suaraku memang mirip seperti ayahku" Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung. Dia menatap dua orang pria yang baru saja kaluar dari sebuah ruang, mungkin kamar

"yap, seperti ajusshi mesum" Chanyeol men-death glare Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tengah menertawainya

Jongin langsung saja mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri Sehun dan Kyungsoo di sebelah kanan Sehun

"jadi, apa yang kau mau...tuan muda?" Chanyeol hampir saja menyembur air dari mulutnya jika tidak ditahan separuh mati

"aku lupa, namaku Park Chanyeol. dan yang hitam disebelah kirimu itu Kim Jongin dan yang satu lagi Do Kyungsoo"

Sehun menatap orang disebelah kiri dan kanannya bergantian, ia seperti mengnal pria tan disebelah kirinya

"ayolah Sehun, apa kau lupa padaku? kita sekelas" Sehun menatap Jongin lekat lekat

"aku ingat bodoh" sontak Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan mata melotot. apa katanya? 'bodoh'? Sehun berkata bodoh?

"jangan terlalu kaget. aku juga manusia" Chanyeol dan ketiga temannya menatap arah pergerakan tangan Sehun

"tak usah bertele tele, ayo katakan mengapa kau memanggilku kemari"

Chanyeol kembali ke alam sadarnya ketika Sehun membuka suara. dan sudah dipastikan Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih di dalam alam bawah sadarnya pasca Sehun menanggalkan kacamata jumbonya

"aku ingin kau bergabung bersama kami" Sehun mengernyit bingung, apa maksudnya bergabung?

"bergabung?"

"aku, Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersepakat membuat satu permainan, untuk senang senang pastinya. Kita akan menculik murid murid ber-IQ tinggi di sekolah dan_"

"kau sungguh tak ada kerjaan tuan muda Park"

"dengarkan dulu Oh Sehun terhormat. persetan dengan murid ber-IQ tinggi. kita hanya ingin membuat sekolah sialan itu menjadi 'sedikit' kacau"

"kau satu kepala denganku Park"

"sudahla, aku lelah dipanggil Park, aku bukan taman jika kalian tau. maksudmu dengan satu kepala"

"yap, seperti yang semua murid tau, sekolah payah itu terkenal dengan kedisiplinan dan kepandaian murid serta salah satu sekolah berbintang lima di korea. tapi orang luar bahkan tidak tau jika murid murid disitu seperti ditindas dan terkongkong dengan wajah duanya. mereka akan biasa saja jika murid berbuat ulah, bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikan sedikitpun tentang keluhan murid disana. tetapi semua berubah jika ada pelawat datang untuk mengelilingi sekolah yang katanya bertaraf 'lima bintang'. mereka akan menyuruh semua murid berdisiplin seperti prrsiden yang tengah mengunjungi sekolah"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju mendengar penuturan panjang Sehun. jangan tanyakan apa yang terjadi dengam Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mereka masih sibuk mengagumi sosok Sehun tanpa kacamata

"aku pernah dengar ketua guru disiplin merungut tentang murid yang pergi ke bioskop ketika minggu ujian. well anak itu tidak memakai uangnya kan untuk ke bioskop"

"tentang ketua itu, cara bicaranya sangat lamban. aku tak tau bagaimana dia bisa berkata 'saya' dalam tiga detik. itu sungguh membosankan dan membuatku ingin membentur kepalaku di mulutnya"

•●•●•●•●•

"heol. untuk apa kau menelponku malam malam begini hah?!" Luhan mencibir mendengar pekikan keras dari pria diseberang sana. walau hanya dari ponsel, lengkingan itu terdengar seperti hanya disebelahnya

"Baekhyun-a, tidak usah teriak seperti kau melihat Jongin tanpa busana"

'pabo! mengapa harus si hitam tak berguna itu yang kau sebut!'

"karna kau menyayanginya Baekhyun"

'persetan dengan Baekhyun menyayangi Jongin, mengapa kau menelponku?'

"ayo"

'ayo? ayo apa?'

"menginap dirumahku"

'untuk apa? seperti tidak punya rumah saja'

"ayolah Baek, akan ku berikan foto Chanyeol sebesar dinding kamarmu jika kau mau"

'm..mengapa dengan Chan..Chanyeol? ap_'

"kau terlalu gagap jika aku sangkutkan dengan Chanyeol. rileks Baek"

'yak! aku tidak gagap! lagipula s..siapa si Chanyeol itu'

"kau gagap lagi Baek"

'aku jadi menginap'

Baekhyun buru buru mematikan ponselnya

dia tak tahan lagi dengan godaan makhluk bermata rusa itu. Baekhyun meraba pipinya yang terasa panas

tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum seperti dungu yang terlebih minum obat. Baekhyun beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil tas yang sesuai untuk baju bajunya nanti

jangan lupa, dia ingin menginap dirumah Luhan. mumpung orang tua Luhan sedang diChina, jadi Baekhyun bisa bergila gila dirumah Luhan

•●•●•●•●•

"berita apa apan ini?" Baekhyun segera me-log out akun sekolahnya. Sementara Luhan sibuk menata pakaian Baekhyun di lemarinya

"ada apa Baek?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang sibuk menatap isi dalam lemarinya

"aku tak tau siapa pemilik akun itu, yang pasti dia memposting tentang penculikan murid di Anyang" Luhan sontak menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya jengah

"kemarikan macbooknya" tanpa aba aba, Luhan mendorong Baekhyun dengan tragisnya hingga terjatuh dari kursi meja belajar tersebut

"Penculikan murid dari Anyang High School mengaku telah diperas oleh pelaku untuk membayar sebanyak 500 juta won atau menyerahkan kedua matanya serta organ penting dalam tubuhnya. Kasus masih diselidiki"

•●•●•●•●•

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

NOT YOUR FAULT

Chapter 2

by vvaulia

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support cast: Oh Sehun , Luhan & others

Rate: T

Summary: penculikan dan pemerasan? Sungguh Baekhyun bosan mendengar gosipan aneh murid disekolahnya. Anyang High School, sekolah art ternama di daerah Gyeonggo tidak mungkin ada kasus aneh seperti itu | "Luhan!" "jangan berteriak bodoh" "bersembunyi disini saja" "mengapa cuma ada kita berdua di sekolah sialan ini" | "hei Baek bodoh, mengapa kau pergi kerumahnya terus" "maaf, Chanyeol tidak mahu bertemu denganmu"

 **WARNING: BOY × BOY . DONT BE PLAGIATORS . TYPO BERTEBARAN . HARAP MAKLUM**

•●•●•●•●•

"kemarikan macbooknya" tanpa aba aba, Luhan mendorong Baekhyun dengan tragisnya hingga terjatuh dari kursi meja belajar tersebut

"Penculikan murid dari Anyang High School mengaku telah diperas oleh pelaku untuk membayar sebanyak 500 juta won atau menyerahkan kedua matanya serta organ penting dalam tubuhnya. Kasus masih diselidiki" Luhan menatap macbooknya fokus. lain dengan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengelus punggungnya yang terasa ngilu akibat terjatuh. cukup keras

"hei Baek, kau lihat berita ini?" Baekhyun menatap sendu Luhan yang sama sekali tak punya rasa bersalah sambil mengangguk

"bodoh sekali, siapa yang akan percaya berita bodoh seperti ini?" seketika Baekhyun menatap horror Luhan yang sedang tertawa layaknya witch. dan selepas beberapa detik terdengar suara batuk memekakkan dari Luhan

"sudahla, apa kau tidak mau memberiku makanan?" Baekhyun bangun dari duduk tidak elitnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan batuknya

"huft, aku masih tidak percaya di rumah semewah ini tidak ada makanan" Baekhyun masih setia meng-obrak abrik lemari makanan Luhan dan masih tak menemukan apa apa disana

Luhan menjerit melihat pemandangan dapurnya yang terlihat seperti kapal bertempur yang hancur

"APA YANG KAU CARI BAEK?" Baekhyun nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah ketika mendengar lengkingan memekakkan dari Luhan

"apa dirumahmu benar benar tidak ada makanan?" Luhan memutar matanya kesal. ia mendekati Baekhyun dan menatap miris dapurnya yang sudah 'kurang' berbentuk

"MENGAPA KAU MENGACAK SEMUANYA BODOH! KAU BISA CARI DI KULKAS KAN?!" Baekhyun cepat cepat menghindar dari Luhan ketika lengkingan keduanya terdengar. dan lebih memekakkan

"aku hanya menemukan bahan bahan mentah yang belum dimasak. coba jelaskan dulu mengapa? tidak biasanya kau seperti ini biasanya lemari ini akan penuh dengan makanan ringan" Luhan mendengus sebal dan kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun yang terus menjauhinya

"yak, berhentilah menjauh dariku Baek"

"kau tau, orang tuaku semakin sibuk dengan kerja mereka. dan aku seperti tidak punya siapa siapa dirumah. orang tuaku tidak mau aku menjadi anak manja, dia ingin aku hidup berdikari. maid-ku yang baru kau carikan juga serta merta dipecat olehnya" Baekhyun 'sedikit' tertegun dengan penjelasan Luhan.

"jadi bagaimana kau hidup Lu?" seketika Luhan menatap Baekhyun datar

"ya kita harus masak dulu, tapi aku baru belajar masak sekitar seminggu yang lalu. bahkan aku sudah lupa apa yang sudah kupelajari selama seminggu kebelakangan ini" Baekhyun mengikut Luhan yang berjalan menuju kamarnya

"untuk apa kau kekamar?" Luhan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengikutinya dari belakang

"BAEK" Baekhyun terjungkal ketika mendengar lengkingan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan Luhan yang sangat tiba tiba itu

"buku resepku ketinggalan disekolah" Baekhyun jengkel setengah mati mendengar alasan aneh(?) Luhan. apa katanya? buku resep ketinggalan? apa hubungannya?

"apa hubungannya Lu?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan kelewat datar. sementara Luhan sedari tadi memegang kepalanya frustasi seperti ingin mencak mencak(?)

"bagaimana aku bisa memasak tanpa resep kesayanganku BAEK" enough. Baekhyun menyesal telah meladeni Luhan ketika pria bermata rusa itu menekan dan menaikkan suaranya ketika menyebut BAEK

"jadi kau mau apa LU? apa kau tidak bisa masak se-adanya? seperti telur_"

"besok ambil resepku di sekolah. malam ini kita tidak makan"

•●•●•●•●•

"mengapa kita harus kesekolah disaat senja begini Park?" Jongin merasa seperti ingin bunuh diri ketika 5 pertanyaannya sama sekali tak digubris oleh yoda disebelahnya

"sabarlah Jong" Jongin mengangguk lemah ketika mendapat dukungan dari Kyungsoo dan Sehun

"sudah kuduga, pasti ada orang disekolah" ketiga namja yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing masing sontak menatap Chanyeol yang tidak bersuara sejak 20 menit yang lalu. mereka mengikuti arah pandang pria jakung itu dengan teliti

 **in other side**

"hei Lu, apa kau yakin kau meletakkannya disini?" Luhan mengangguk yakin mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Luhan mengernyit sambil ber-ekspresi bingung, menatap kolong mejanya yang kosong

"aku bisa mati dalam keadaan gila jika seperti ini" Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Luhan dan spontan mengelus punggung namja cantik itu

"kau bisa membeli atau membuat yang baru" Baekhyun tersenyum menis kepada Luhan. Luhan menatapnya garau dan menunjukkan ekspresi ingin berteriak

ok, Baekhyun bersiap siap ingin kabur dari hadapan Luhan. Semenjak semalam, dirinya sudah sangat menyesal telah menemani Luhan, tetapi diwaktu yang sama, Baekhyun juga kasihan pada sahabat aneh-nya itu. Jadi dia berjalan mundur hingga keluar dari pintu kelas

dan Baekhyun kembali menyesal ketika mengikuti Luhan untuk ke sekolah disaat yang tak sepatutnya. heol, pergi ke sekolah diwaktu senja? jangan tanya mengapa, mereka bergadang hanya karna membaca berita aneh dari web sekolah dan berakhir dengan bangun pada jam enam sore. sungguh tak masuk akal

Luhan mendekati Baekhyun dan ber-smirk ria. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang masih setia menganggap Luhan teman sejatinya

"hei Baek, berhentilah untuk menjauh dariku. aku ha_" Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika Baekhyun tiba tiba membekap mulutnya dengan kasar

dan Luhan tambah terkejut saat Baekhyun menarik lengannya, berlari menjauhi kelas Luhan yang masih setia dengan lampu dan kipas menyala

"heol! mengapa kau tiba tiba menarik lenganku?!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar lengkingan membahana dari Luhan, segera ia menjitak kepala Luhan yang tak berdosa(?)

"bodoh. aku melihat ada 4 orang pria berpakaian serba hitam dan masker menutupi wajah mereka. apa kau tidak merasa aneh? sekolah sedang libur dan ada 4 orang tak dikenali disekolah. disaat senja pula. apa kau tidak heran atau takut?" Luhan menatap datar Baekhyun sebelum ia sadar akan apa yang dijelaskan Baekhyun

"apa yang tunggu idiot? cepat bersembunyi" Baekhyun menangguk cepat saat Luhan mengeluarkan pendapatnya(?) akhirnya Luhan disadarkan juga dari penyakit aneh labilnya

"Luhan!" lengkingan itu tanpa sengaja keluar dari mulut Baekhyun ketika Luhan menarik lengan kecilnya kasar "jangan berteriak bodoh"

sekarang aku mengatakan mereka yang bodoh untuk bersembunyi di tempat pengumpulan sampah sekolah

"mengapa harus disini Lu? disini sangat bau" Luhan yang masih ngos ngosan menatap datar Baekhyun yang sibuk menutupi hidungnya

"hoi! apa kau mau ketahuan?" Luhan tiba tiba saja menyembur Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawabannya tidak. dan Baekhyun dengan lugunya menggeleng sedih

Baekhyun menatap aneh Luhan yang sibuk clingukan sana sini "apa yang kau cari Lu?" tanya Baekhyun hati hati, takut takut jika ia tak berhati hati ia akan disembur oleh pria rusa itu

"kau lihat itu? mereka hanya beberapa meter dari sini. jadi...oya, aku jadi teringat dengan berita bodoh nan aneh di web sekolah, apa mereka yang telah men_"

"berhenti berbisik dengan suara besar Lu. suaramu sangat mudah didengar. lihat apa yang kau lakukan? mereka semakin mendekat ke tempat tak higienis ini" Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke empat pria yang tengah berbincang, ralat. dua pria berbincang dan dua pria yang tengah berjalan slow ke arah tempat persembunyiannya

"mengapa cuma ada kita berdua di sekolah sialan ini" Luhan sibuk menggerutu sementara Baekhyun sibuk clingukan

"hoi Baek! jangan disitu? kita bisa_"

"apa kalian bersembunyi dariku?" Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara 'sedikit' asing itu

 _'mati kau Byun, eh kau juga Lu'_

 **•●•●•●•●•**

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

NOT YOUR FAULT

Chapter 3

by vvaulia

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support cast: Oh Sehun , Luhan & others

Rate: T

Summary: penculikan dan pemerasan? Sungguh Baekhyun bosan mendengar gosipan aneh murid disekolahnya. Anyang High School, sekolah art ternama di daerah Gyeonggo tidak mungkin ada kasus aneh seperti itu | "Luhan!" "jangan berteriak bodoh" "bersembunyi disini saja" "mengapa cuma ada kita berdua di sekolah sialan ini" | "hei Baek bodoh, mengapa kau pergi kerumahnya terus" "maaf, Chanyeol tidak mahu bertemu denganmu"

 **WARNING: BOY × BOY . DONT BE PLAGIATORS . TYPO BERTEBARAN . HARAP MAKLUM**

•●•●•●•●•

"berhenti berbisik dengan suara besar Lu. suaramu sangat mudah didengar. lihat apa yang kau lakukan? mereka semakin mendekat ke tempat tak higienis ini" Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke empat pria yang tengah berbincang, ralat. dua pria berbincang dan dua pria yang tengah berjalan slow ke arah tempat persembunyiannya

"mengapa cuma ada kita berdua di sekolah sialan ini" Luhan sibuk menggerutu sementara Baekhyun sibuk clingukan

"hoi Baek! jangan disitu? kita bisa_"

"apa kalian bersembunyi dariku?" Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara 'sedikit' asing itu

'mati kau Byun, eh kau juga Lu'

Baekhyun dan Luhan serentak mundur kebelakang ketika melihat pria jakung nan tinggi tengah tersenyum sinis ke arah mereka. Mungkin. Ia bisa melihat mata pria itu melengkung

"apa kau yang menangkap murid disekolah kami?!" dengan suara bergetar, Luhan bertanya pada sosok tinggi didepannya dengan Baekhyun yang sedikit bingung dengan gaya biacara Luhan sekarang

"kalian membacanya? jika begitu, bersiaplah manis" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sementara Luhan yang masih sibuk bersembunyi dibelakang sahabatnya itu sembil berdoa-berzikir/?-agar selamat

'baek'

'baek'

'baek'

baiklah, Luhan putus asa hanya untuk memanggil Baekhyun dengan bisikannya. akhirnya dia mengambil jalan dengan menendang 'kuat' kaki kiri Baekhyun

"akhh! sakit pabbo!" Baekhyun merintih sambil memegang kakinya, lalu kembali menatap pria didepannya 'tidak ada cara lain, aku harus menghajarnya dan kabur bersama Luhan. dan persetan dengan resepnya yang sangat menyusahkan itu'

Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang pria jakung didepannya. Pria tinggi itu malah terkekeh melihat Baekhyun seperti ingin menghajarnya. Oh sungguh manis kau Byun

Baekhyun ingin melayangkan tendangannya pada pria jakung didepannya, tentu saja. Tapi pria jakung itu tidak bodoh untuk mengelak terlebih dahulu. Jadi yang terjadi sekarang adalah...

"AKHH"

Kaki Byun Baekhyun terkilir sejak hujung ibu jari kakinya menempel ke lantai semen. Pria jakung itu tersenyum sinis-lagi-sementara Luhan sibuk clingak clinguk di tembok yang hanya sebatas lehernya. Matanya membulat ketika salah seorang dari klompotan 'jahat' itu memandang ke arahnya.

"mau kubantu?" Luhan kembali memandang seorang Byun Baekhyun yang masih sibuk meringkuk sambil mengurut kaki kanannya, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi titik fokusnya melainkan tangan besar yang terhulur di depan wajah manis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak sama sekali memandang ke arah tangan raksasa itu melainkan memandang marah ke arah pria jakung itu. hey Baek, apa kau pikir raksasa sepertinya akan takut? Lihat saja pria itu telah berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun sambil membelakanginya

Dan seketika, Luhan merasa dongkol. apa gunanya dia disini? dan kedongkolan Luhan bertambah ketika pria itu memutar badannya menghadap Baekhyun. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuat Luhan merasa dongkol hampir mati. Tetapi cara pria itu menggendong Baekhyun. itu terlihat seperti...

ayah yang menggenong bayinya. Apakah Baekhyun seringan itu? Luhan menggeram frustasi. Apa yang dia fikirkan? temannya sedang diculik dan dia hanya melongo tanpa bergerak se-inchipun? Bodoh

Luhan tersadar dari fantasi bodohnya ketika tiga orang pria asing menyeretnya secara paksa. hey! tunggu, ini tidak adil. Baekhyun digendong seperti chimpanzee, sementara dia diseret seperti karung berisi barang lusuh

"yak! pabbo! aku bukan sampah yang seenak dahimu kau seret-seret" Luhan merasa ingin mati ketika ketiga pria itu malah semakin menyeretnya. Gila

•●•●•●•●•

"aku harap ini hanya mimpi sial" Baekhyun yang sibuk memperhati ruangan gelap itu sekarang telah menoleh ke arah pria cantik disebelahnya. Berisik

Luhan sibuk menggerutu sambil menggaru-garu lengannya yang tak gatal. Well, itu hanya untuk menandakan bahwa dia tak nyaman berada disitu. Baekhyun memetik jarinya gembira ketika ilhamnya yang sedari tadi blank terbangun

"kenapa menjadi manusia bodoh jika mempunyai akal. Payah" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung, apa yang Baekhyun maksudkan? Baekhyun sama sekali tak memandang Luhan malah bangun dari posisinya.

KLIK

Luhan tersenyum haru melihat temannya menjadi begitu cerdas. Baekhyun menghidupkan saklar lampu. Tiba tiba Luhan merasa bangga. Bukannya terbalik? Kau yang terlalu bodoh Luhan

"apa hanya kita yang akan dikurung berdua?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan ketika pria cantik itu hendak bertanya, kau sangat kerterlaluan Baek, temanmu ingin bicara dulu, mengapa kau memotongnya

"aku...mana ku tau. Mengapa kau malah bertanya padaku seolah-olah aku yang akan menetukan berapa orang disini. Aku tidak akan betah disini, aku-" Baekhyun memutar matanya, jengah. Sungguh, apakah Luhan tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh seperti ibu penagih uang kos?

"Ini gara-garamu Lu"

"tapi-"

"gara-gara resep sialmu itu"

"hei! jan-"

"aku belum makan semenjak kemarin"

CKLEK

Kedua pria cantik nan anggun lagi jelita itu sontak menoleh ke arah pintu yang sekarang sudah sedikit terbuka

"sekarang aku berfikir, mengapa kita tidak kabur dari tadi?" Baekhyun berkata pelan, Luhan mengangguk meng-iyakan perkataan Baekhyun. Dan keduanya merasa sangat bodoh untuk hanya memikirkan pemikiran praktis itu

"apa kalian ingin makan?" suara itu, Baekhyun seperti mengenal suara itu. Baekhyun menatap seseorang yang tengah memegang gagang pintu dan sebuah nampan di tangan kirinya.

jangan tanya kabar Luhan yang sekarang tengah meraba dahinya, guna untuk memstikan dia demam atau tidak. mungkin. Dia merasa seperti dunia berputar dan nafasnya memburu dengan jantungnya berdetak tak sinkron

"apa kau...Chanyeol?"

•●•●•●•●•

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

NOT YOUR FAULT

Chapter 4

by vvaulia

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support cast: Oh Sehun , Luhan & others

Rate: T

Summary: penculikan dan pemerasan? Sungguh Baekhyun bosan mendengar gosipan aneh murid disekolahnya. Anyang High School, sekolah art ternama di daerah Gyeonggo tidak mungkin ada kasus aneh seperti itu | "Luhan!" "jangan berteriak bodoh" "bersembunyi disini saja" "mengapa cuma ada kita berdua di sekolah sialan ini" | "hei Baek bodoh, mengapa kau pergi kerumahnya terus" "maaf, Chanyeol tidak mahu bertemu denganmu"

 **WARNING: BOY × BOY . DONT BE PLAGIATORS . TYPO BERTEBARAN . HARAP MAKLUM**

•●•●•●•●•

"apa kalian ingin makan?" suara itu, Baekhyun seperti mengenal suara itu. Baekhyun menatap seseorang yang tengah memegang gagang pintu dan sebuah nampan di tangan kirinya.

jangan tanya kabar Luhan yang sekarang tengah meraba dahinya, guna untuk memstikan dia demam atau tidak. mungkin. Dia merasa seperti dunia berputar dan nafasnya memburu dengan jantungnya berdetak tak sinkron

"apa kau...Chanyeol?"

"apa kalian mengenalku?"

"apa kau bersekolah di Anyang juga"

"apa kalian seangkatan denganku?"

"apa kau benar-benar Park Chanyeol?"

seketika Luhan memasang wajah-what the f*ck-datarnya. hey, apa yang mereka bicarakan? mereka lebih terlihat seperti teman yang baru bertemu selepas 12 tahun berpisah

"apa kalian berdua hanya ingin ber-'apa kau dan apa kalian' hingga aku mati kelaparan?" Seketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan yang memandangnya benar-benar kelewat datar

"ah! aku lupa" yang bernama Park Chanyeol langsung melenggang sebaik sahaja mendengar pernyataan 'jujur' Luhan

"aku tak tau jika Park Chanyeol sekejam ini" Baekhyun kembali merenungi nasibnya ketika atmosfer di ruangan itu menjadi kalem

"jadi, kau menyesal telah meng-idolakannya?" Luhan menatap-tidak sama sekali-iba kepada teman seperjuangan resepnya-bagi Luhan-

"sepertinya begitu, apa dia-tapi aku tak tau jika menjadi tawanan akan seindah ini. ditawan oleh idola-maksudku mantan idola, dan diberi makan-maksudku lagi, akan diberi makan. dan tinggal di ruangan yang luas dengan hanya dua penghuni, apa mereka tidak akan menangkap-mencuri-mencari orang lain sebagai tawanan?" Bagus, Luhan sama sekali tak mendapat apa yang Baekhyun sampaikan atau tuturkan semenjak pria itu melihat dua orang asing yang diseret secara paksa untuk masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengannya

tunggu, Luhan seperti mengenal dua pria asing itu

"Luhan?"

"hai, apa aku-" Luhan sedikit berfikir siapa orang di hadapannya saat ini, entah sejak kapan dirinya menjadi cepat blank.

"Xiumin? dan yang dibelakangmu itu? si kotak Daejong?" yang disebut Xiumin memutar matanya bosan. Sampai kapan Luhan akan menyebut nama kekasihnya dengan terbalik?

"maaf Luhan-ssi, namaku Kim Jongdae, bukan Daejong. Dan jika kau ingin lebih mudah untuk memanggilku, kau bisa memanggilku Chen"

Luhan mengangguk paham atas penerangan Chen tersebut(?) sementara Baekhyun menatap jengah ketiga temannya. heol, apa dari kedua orang baru-jadi tawanan-itu tidak melihatnya?

"to the point, mengapa kalian bisa ada disini?" Xiumin, Chen dan Luhan sontak menatap Baekhyun yang tetap dengan wajah datarnya. sementara Xiumin dan Chen memasang wajah-sedikit-terkejut

"kau juga disini Baek?" sialan, pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Baekhyun mengumpat melihat wajah antusias Xiumin. Payah sekali pria marmut ini-pikir Baekhyun

CKLEK

keempat pria-pendek-itu serentak menoleh ke arah bunyi tersebut, pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria tinggi. Bukan, bukan pintu utama ruangan itu, melainkan pintu...toilet

Luhan kembali membulatkan matanya ketika dia-seperti-mengenali pria kelewat kalsium itu

"Kris juga ada disini? apa-apaan ini? siapa yang terlalu bodoh? kita, atau orang yang mengurung kita semua?"

Pria tinggi yang belum terlalu pulih dengan kesadarannya hanya menatap bingung keempat pria yang berada-sedikit jauh-di hadapannya

pria bernama Kris itu kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu

"Chanyeol kemarin datang kerumahku. Chanyeol berkata bahwa dia telah membeli produk pencerahan baru dan ingin memberinya padaku, tetapi dengan syarat aku harus mengikutinya. dan mungkin aku sedikit dungu waktu itu dan malah mengikutinya. lebih-lebih lagi orang tuaku sedang ber-honeymoon ria untuk beberapa minggu di Dubai. dan yang terakhir aku ingat adalah, aku memakai krim itu di kamar mandi ini dan terbangun ketika mendengar desas desus kalian" Kris bercerita sambil berjalan dan duduk disebelah Chen yang ternyata sudah duduk nyaman bersama ketiga temannya

"hanya itu?" Kria mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun

"apa kalian tidak berpikir? mengapa Chanyeol tiba tiba menyekap kita? sedangkan dia adalah murid kepercayaan sekolah?" keempat orang yang tengah serius mendengar penuturan Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk tanpa jawaban. Seketika Baekhyun ingin menggolok keempat temannya seangkatannya yang sama sekali tak memberi respon

"Chenie, apa kau tidak tau apa-apa? kau kan sering bersama Park Chanyeol dalam urusan lomba-lomba cerdas otak" seketika Luhan, Kris dan Baekhyun meleletkan lidah, hampir muntah dengan panggilan Xiumin pada Chen

"aku pernah mendengar, Chanyeol pernah membentak Kim dan Jung sonsaengnim akibat tidak diberi cuti untuk mengikuti lomba 'Fast Physic dan Our World'. Chanyeol berkata jika dia bukan robot sekolah 'lima bintang' yang akan menaikkan nama sekolah tanpa istirahat" seketika Baekhyun tertegun mendengar pernyataan Chen barusan. Apa Chanyeol bekerja sekeras itu untuk sekolah labil itu?

"aku juga pernah mendengar Chanyeol curhat pada Jongin. Anyang sama sekali tak memberinya jatah yang seharusnya. Anyang mengambil 95% dari hadiah yang Chanyeol menangkan, dan kalian tau sendirikan untuk apa? pastinya untuk membeli AC baru di ruangan guru dan komputer baru untuk guru. dan pelajar tidak mendapat apa-apa. Chanyeol berkata bahwa dia tidak tidur tiga hari hanya untuk mengahafal sembilan rumus matematika tambahan karna dipaksa mengikuti tiga pertandingan dalam seminggu. Dan buktinya, tahun hadapan Anyang akan mendapat gelar enam bintang karena peningkatan akademik"

"apa Chanyeol tidak membantah? atau sekadar memaksa suapaya tidak terlibat?"

"huh, bahkan mulut Park Chanyeol sudah kelewat berbusa hanya untuk meminta satu hari istirahat" Chen menggeleng iba membayangkan Chanyeol pulang dari lomba dengan wajah yang dipaksa senyum.

"sekarang, aku merasa kasihan padanya. dan aku baru tahu mengapa idola Baekhyun yang satu itu jarang terlihat disekolah" Baekhyun langsung mengerling ke arah Luhan ketika pria itu menyebut Chanyeol sebagai idolanya

•●•●•●•●•

Jongin kembali menyeruput teh hangatnya ketika Chanyeol mengacuhkan panggilan dari ponselnya, untuk keempat kalinya

"apa Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah membawa Xiumin dan Chen ke kamar itu?" Jongin menangguk dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan berhatu-hati. Ia menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh menuju ke arah dapur

"manusia akan mati jika tidak minum selama tiga hari" Jongin yang tengah melotot ketika Chanyeol datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa lima kotak makanan langsung memutar matanya malas

"aku tahu kau pelajar andalan sekolah Chan, tapi tidak harus memberitahuku tentang manusia akan mati jika tidak minum air selama tiga hari. yang aku ingin tanyakan adalah, untuk apa semua makan itu? bukannya itu untuk kita-maksukdu aku, kau, Kyungsoo dan Sehun?"

Chanyeol berjalan tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Jongin "tawananmu juga lapar Jong, jika kau ingin, kau bisa membelinya sendiri"

•●•●•●•●•

"ini makanan untuk kalian" seperti orang yang baru saja ketahuan menggosip, kelima pria itu menatap horror Chanyeol secara berjemaah ketika pria bertelinga lebar itu tiba tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, ayolah, kau pikir ini kamarmu hingga Chanyeol harus mengetuk pintu dahulu?

"hei, Park Chanyeol. kami mengenalmu" Luhan tiba tiba angkat bicara sebaik sahaja Chanyeol meletakkan lima kotak makanan itu dilantai

"aku tau" Chanyeol hampir saja keluar dari ruangan itu ketika suara Luhan tidak menginterupsinya "jika kau tidak keberatan, makanlah dengan kami" Chanyeok memutar badannya menghadap kelima pria-minus Luhan-yang tengah menatap jengkel Luhan

"Byun Baekhyun pasti akan sangat senang jika kau makan bersama" teman, ingatkan Baekhyun untuk mengoyakkan resep kesayangan Luhan ketika pria maniak rusa itu menujuk nunjuk bahu sempit Baekhyun

"tak apa, aku akan makan bersama Oh Sehun nanti" ketiga pria-minus Baekhyun dan Luhan- menahan tawanya setengah mampus, apa katanya? Oh sehun? pria albino culun itu? bersama Chanyeol?

"dan Xi Luhan akan sangat senang jika kau mengajaknya makan bersama Oh Sehun, Chanyeol-ssi" Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Luhan kembali merasa dongkol untuk ke-1008 kalinya. Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkah untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"omong-omong aku tidak berbohong soal Oh Sehun, dan pria bermasker yang menyeret Xiumin dan Chen itu adalah Sehun dan Kyungsoo" mata mereka berlima membulat sebelum akhirnya pintu utama ruangan tersebut tertutup rapat dan...dikunci dari luar

tak lama kemudian, mereka mendengar teriakan dari luar yang bunyinya seperti "omong-omong lagi, kalian masih tawananku"

•●•●•●•●•

Kyungsoo buru-buru mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya ketika sudah hampir lima kali berdering. Menyusahkan

"kau siapa dan apa yang kau mau" Kyungsoo-agak-naik pitam dengan kelakuan penelpon tersebut tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon

"apa kau tidak mengecek siapa penelpon? aku Kris dan aku ingin bebas dati menjadi tawanan-mu. Ini sungguh bukan style-ku" Kyungsoo tidak mendengar mendenga nada lain selain nada kebanggaan-datar-Kris

"dalam imaginasimu" dan Kyungsoo langsung mematikan panggilan tanpa babibubebo

Kyungsoo menatap ketiga teman sklompotannya yang juga tengah menatapnya seperti-apa kau tidak bisa bertingkah lebih mengerikan?-Kris tidak kan takut

Jongin yang ingin mengeluarkan pendapatnya terhalang oleh suara bass pria disebelahnya "apa kalian mengenal Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol

"mungkin, dia salah satu tawanan kita" Sehun menjawabnya santai sambil melepas, memakai, melepas, memakai, melepas, memakai kaca matanya

"bukan-ya, maksudku, apakah dia yang Daehyun sering ceritakan?" Sehun mulai undur diri ketika Chanyeol menyebut nama senior mengerikan itu-menurutnya

"apa Daehyun pernah berkata apa-apa tentang si Byun itu?" kini Jongin malah balik bertanya pada Chanyeol

"aku pernah mendengar bahwa Daehyun suka pada si pria Byun itu, bahkan cinta mati" seketika Sehun menegang mendengar penjelasan singkat Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ini jalan salah-fikirnya

"aku tidak mau mati ditangan Daehyun hyung hanya karna kita menyekap pria kesukaan-nya" ketiga pria yang lebih tua memandang ke arah Sehun ketika tiba-tiba tubuh albino itu menciut-merongsot

"hei Sehun, bela dirimu bahkan lebih bagus berbanding aku dan Kyungsoo. Jadi kurasa kau tak perlu setakut itu" Sehun menggleng mantap(?) mendengar tuturan Jongin barusan

"kau tidak tahu Jong, dia bahkan membuatku koma tiga hari gara-gara ada yang membuatnya murka" Jongin sedikit heran karna Sehun tidak memakai embel-embel hyung padanya, tapi, lupakan. Daehyun membuat Sehun koma lebih penting berbanding Sehun memanggil Jongin dengan embel hyung

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, Jung Daehyun adalah teman sekelasnya. Bukan hanya itu, dia akan menceritakan semua tentang Baekhyun dalam sehari dengan sedetail yang mungkin, seperti pada jam 10:12 tengahari Baekhyun selalunya akan ke toilet selama 8 menit dan sampai dikelasnya pada jam 10:24

Dan juga Daehyun mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai satu kawan yang tak pernah berpisah dengannya, dia bernama Luhan, pria cantik asal China yang sudah menetap di Korea selama 15 tahun

Chanyeol bahkan tak tahu bahwa ada pelajar di Anyang yang bernama Baekhyun dan Luhan. Dan sepertinya dia mengambil langkah yang salah. ini salahnya karna tak pernah tahu siapa Baekhyun dan bagaimana rupanya. dan sekarang dia sudah lupa bagaimana rupa Baekhyun, dan mungkin dia tidak tahu yang mana Baekhyun diantara lima tawanannya

"apa kau tidak mau melepaskan Baekhyun saja Yeol?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang tiba-tiba bertanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan menuju ruangan tawanan itu(?)

"aku takut dia akan membocorkan segalanya"

kedua pria berbeda warna kulit itu hanya mengehela nafas, seperti tak ada guna jika Chanyeol sudah keras kepala. Jongin sedikit menyesal telah menyusulkan permainan seru-tetapi ngeri-ini pada Chanyeol

•●•●•●•●•

"apa yang bernama Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, melihat pemandangan di ruangan tersebut.

"kalian memcoba kabur? tenang, jeruji besi itu tidak akan patah jika tidak digergaji dengan gergaji untuk besi" Kyungsoo sedikit menambah kesinisan pada nadanya dan tersenyum kemengan ketika Baekhyun dan Luhan menurunkan tangannya dari mengetuk-ngetuk jeruji besi itu dengan batang penyapu dan kayu baseball

Baekhyun dan Luhan kembali duduk manis ditempatnya. dan sekarang Kris yang berdiri dan mendekati Kyugsoo.

"keluarkan kita semua Kyung" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kris barusan, dan Kris pun ikut tersenyum

"dalam mimpimu saja!"

DUAGH

Seketika ruangan yang sunyi itu menjadi semakin hening setelah melihat Kyungsoo menonjok hidung Kris. dan setelahnya Kris ambruk tak sadarkan diri

Kyungsoo memutar badannya, keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mengunci pintu dari luar-lagi-. Baekhyun, Luhan, Chen dan Xiumin kembali mendengar teriakan dari luar "selamat bersenang-senang~"

•●•●•●•●•

Chanyeol menatap serius layar laptopnya. Sambil membaca info-info baru tentang sekolahnya "Lomba membuat essay yang diwakili oleh, Kim Jongdae, Jung Daehyun dan Kim Taeyeon" Chanyeol kembali men-scroll tetikusnya

"Mathematic And Science is Our Life, diwakili oleh Kim Joonmyeon dan Park Chanyeol. hari selasa, berarti ini lusa? sial, bahkan dihari libur pun aku disuruh menjadi robot? dan sialnya lagi, tua bangka Joonmyeon masih di rumah sakit gara-gara cacar"

Chanyeol menggeram sambil meremas kasar rambutnya. Chanyeol meraih ponselnya yang tak tersentuh semenjak tadi "10 missed call, 14 messages" Chanyeol segera mengecek si pelaku spam tersebut "dan semuanya dari Jung sonsaengnim" Chanyeol segera melempar ponsel yang menurutnya tak berguna-hanya saat ini-karna hanya menyusahkannya dengan mengingatkannya tentang lomba-lomba payah itu

Chanyeol kembali fokus pada laptopnya, matanya bergerak mengikut arah yang ia cari. 'Penculikan murid di Anyang High School' ia tersenyum sinis melihat title pada menu web sekolahnya. Chanyeol pasti, tak ada komen lain selain menertawakan ancaman sialan itu. Tetapi, terbesit sedikit kegembiraan setelah melihat ada dua komen baru

Chanyeol menghentak meja yang ia pakai, tanda gembira. "aku baru saja ingin mengambil buku bahasa inggeris ku dirumah temanku, tetapi dia tidak ada. tetangganya mengatakan bahwa dia pergi ke rumah temannya yang lain dengan membawa satu tas yang diyakini berisi baju. aku pergi mengecek dan yang aku lihat hanya dapur berserakan, aku bertanya pada security rumah, security itu berkata bahwa Tuan Mudanya sedang pergi ke sekolah untuk mengambil buku resep bersama temannya. aku menunggunya pulang, tetapi hingga sekarang dia belum ada kabar. aku nekat pergi mencarinya ke sekolah, dan yang aku dapatkan adalah, sekolah kosong" Chanyeol tersenyum bangga membaca komen panjang itu, dan dia semakin bangga membaca satu komen lagi yang sedikit lebih singkat "aku rasa sekolah ini sudah tak aman, anak temanku hilang bersama kekasihnya. aku tak yakin sekolah ini akan mendepat gelar enam bintang, mungkin malah akan kehilangan bintang"

Chanyeol yang ingin tertawa setan terhenti ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk

CKLEK

Dan Chanyeol buru-buru mematikan laptopnya "Yeol, Jongin dan Kyungsoo mencarimu dibawah" sehabis saja mengatakan itu, wanita cantik itu langsung enyah dari pintu kamar Chanyeol

Chanyeol mendengus lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya

"apa yang kalian-" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri, dengan nafas yang masih diraup serakah menghentikan ucapan Chanyeol

"salah seorang tawanan kita pingsan semenjak..dua-tiga-dua jam setengah yang lalu, temannya bilang, dia tidak tahan dengan udara pengap. asmanya akan kambuh-"

"dan sekarang dia pingsan" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berdiri dan ikut menyela ucapan Jongin

"tawanan yang mana?" Chanyeol yang masih di dua anak tangga terakhir segera turun dan menghampiri Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"aku tak tahu, yang aku tahu temannya bilang bahwa namanya Baek, Baek apa aku tak terlalu mengingatnya. mungkin dia pria yang kau katakan pujaan hati Daehyun" Chanyeol seperti ingin membentur kepala Kyungsoo yang bisa lupa disaat genting seperti ini

"ayo kita kesana sekarang" Chanyeol segera menyambar kunci mobilnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika lengannya ditahan oleh seorang wanita

"apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Chanyeol menatap wanita yang tengah menahan lengannya "kau menyekap seseorang?" mata ketiga pria itu sontak membulat 'mati kau yeol'

•●•●•●•●•

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

NOT YOUR FAULT

Chapter 5

by vvaulia

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support cast: Oh Sehun , Luhan & others

Rate: T

Summary: penculikan dan pemerasan? Sungguh Baekhyun bosan mendengar gosipan aneh murid disekolahnya. Anyang High School, sekolah art ternama di daerah Gyeonggo tidak mungkin ada kasus aneh seperti itu | "Luhan!" "jangan berteriak bodoh" "bersembunyi disini saja" "mengapa cuma ada kita berdua di sekolah sialan ini" | "hei Baek bodoh, mengapa kau pergi kerumahnya terus" "maaf, Chanyeol tidak mahu bertemu denganmu"

 **WARNING: BOY × BOY . DONT BE PLAGIATORS . TYPO BERTEBARAN . HARAP MAKLUM**

•●•●•●•●•

"ayo kita kesana sekarang" Chanyeol segera menyambar kunci mobilnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika lengannya ditahan oleh seorang wanita

"apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Chanyeol menatap wanita yang tengah menahan lengannya "kau menyekap seseorang?" mata ketiga pria itu sontak membulat 'mati kau yeol'

"katakan dimana kau menyekapnya, berapa jumlahnya, karna noona akan-"

"tolong noona, jangan beritahu Kyuhyun ajussi aku menyekap orang" kini wanita itu tengah menepuk-nepuk bahu pria dobi itu sambil tertawa setan. sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatap wanita itu-seperti, masih ada wanita yang berwajah bidadari tetapi tertawa seperti babi?-jengkel

"pasti tambah seru jika aku menjadi salah satu klompotanmu. Yeol, bisakah noona menyertaimu?" wanita yang dipanggil noona itu memasang wajah puppy eye-nya sambil membuat bibirnya seimut mungkin. dan ketiga pria itu seperti ingin mengubur diri mereka sendiri ketika wajah bak bidadari itu bertukar lima kali lebih menyeramkan

"bisa jika permainku sudah tamat" sejurus mengatakan itu, Chanyeol cepat-cepat berhambus tak lupa menarik Kyungsoo dan Jongin

"PARK CHANYEOL" Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergidik. Mereka sudah didalam mobil dan teriakan noona-nya Chanyeol masih bisa terdengar jelas seolah-olah wanita itu berada disampingnya

"apa setiap hari dia begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan. wajah mereka masih menunjukkan aura-aura shock

"sejak lahir"

•●•●•●•●•

CKLEK

keempat pria yang tengah mengipas tangannya di hadapan wajah barbie Baekhyun yang terngah pingsan sontak menoleh ke pintu utama ruangan itu. Chanyeol?

Chanyeol sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan heran pria-pria itu. Dia malah mendekati pria yang tengah tergeletak di atas paha pria yang dia tak ketahui namanya

"siapa namanya?" keempat pria itu langsung menatap Chanyeol dongkol. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan wajah-sedikit-panik langsung mendekat ke arah Baekhyun lalu bertanya siapa namanya? apa kau bodoh?

"hey Park yang terlebih jenius, kau bahkan tak tau siapa nama tawananmu? Baekhyun" tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersenyum-smirk-mengamati wajah cantik itu. dan keempat pria disitu semakin merasa dongkol. sekarang saya mau nanya, kenapa mereka gak kabur sedangkan pintu masih terbuka lebar*author: karna saya belum mau mereka kabur, biarkan mereka blank untuk seketika. HAHAHAHAHA*

"menghidap asma jika udara sekitar pengap, pingsan selama lebih kurang tiga jam tanpa apa-apa bantuan membuat paru-parunya lemah. Hampir tiga jam setengah, jika itu terjadi dia harus dibantu dengan mengepam paru-paru. jadi izinkan aku memberinya nafas buatan. waktu hanya tinggal sembilan menit dua puluh delapan saat sebelum-" *ini ngarang dan jgn dihapal*

"berhenti berceramah, anak fisika. cepat beri dia CPR" kini Kris yang angkat biacar semenjak kepalanya terasa sakit mendengar semua penjelasan Chanyeol

Chanyeol menekan kedua pipi mulus Baekhyun supaya mulutnya terbuka. Tanpa menunggu bentakan keempat pria yang tengah menatapnya intens, Chanyeol segera mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun

DEG

sekarang Chanyeol bisa merasakan sengatan aneh pada sekujur tubuhnya. dan Chanyeol juga dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak slow. Hei tenang, mengapa dengan organ dalam tubuhnya? Seingatnya dia tidak maraton untuk kesini

dan Chanyeol tetap dalam posisi bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. entah tarikan dari dewa mana, Chanyeol benar-benar tak paham mengapa dia belum juga memulai CPR-nya

PLETAK

"maniak! jangan terlalu tergoda dengan bibir temanku" Chanyeol meringis merasakan jitakan full dari Luhan. Tapi tetap, posisinya tak berubah se-inchi pun

Chanyeol mulai menyalurkan nafasnya ke rongga pernafasan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melakukannya sebanyak tiga kali lalu menekan dada Baekhyun. dan Chanyeol kembali mendapat sengatan aneh itu

Melihat tak ada respon dari si Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan bibirnya dan menyalurkan kembali nafasnya

"hhh..hh" secepat kilat Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun mulai memberi respon

"dia masih butuh banyak nafas, aku berikan kalian kunci jeruji besi jendela itu. Tapi aku tak mau mendengar ada yang kabur. atau buku bergambar makanan yang kudapat dari kelas kalian akan aku bakar" Luhan tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya setelah paham maksud 'buku bergambar makanan' dari penjelasan Chanyeol barusan. Kris menangkap kunci yang dilempar Chanyeol lalu memasang wajah 'not my style' nya

Chanyeol keluar lalu mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut

Kris berjalan mendekati jendela yang sebesar tiga kali lipat dari badannya itu, membuka jerujinya dan membuka pintu jendela tersebut. Luhan yang tengah mengamati Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada Kris ketika mendengar decitan pintu jendela itu

"hei! tiang tak berguna! jangan coba untuk kabur" Kris hampir tersedak mendengar suara cempreng Luhan yang sibuk mengahalangi niatnya

"kau maniak rusa. biarkan aku menjalankan style ku" Kris memutar matanya dan kembali ingin melompat dari jendela tersebut

"tidak sebelum aku memberitahu Tao bahwa kau masih mengincar-incar krim pencerahan wajah" Luhan tersenyum bangga ketika Kris membatalkan niatnya dan lebih memilih duduk disamping Xiumin *posisi mereka bulatan Luhan-Baekhyun-Chen-Kris-Xiumin*

"kau sudah sadar Baekhyun? hmm? hmm?" Kris memamerkan senyum angelnya pada Baekhyun yang masih menghirup nafas dengan tersekat sekat. dan Luhan hanya mengerling pada Kris

"idiot! buka..hh..pintu jen..hh...jendelanya lebar..hh...lebar" Xiumin, Chen, Kris dan Luhan cepat-cepat berdiri dan langsung menuju jendela besar tersebut. mereka terlalu kaget dengan suara Baekhyun yang seperti sekarat akan mati

dan setelah pintu jendela tersebut terbuka lebar, keempat pria itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk ngos ngosan sambil menghirup udara sebisa mungkin

"sekarang aku merasa iba pada Baekhyun. aku tak tau jika pesakit asma akan semenderita itu. kurasa kita harus memberitahu ini pada Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo atau...Oh Sehun"

•●•●•●•●•

malam pertama diruangan lusuh itu sama seperti kau berada di dalam kamar mandi dalam keadaan blackout dan tidak ada jendela atau celah untuk menghirup udara segar

Luhan sibuk mengurut punggung Baekhyun semenjak pria itu sadar tadi sore. Baekhyun masih belum bisa bernafas dengan benar. Luhan sendiri dapat merasakan betapa sulitnya bernafas jika asma Baekhyun kambuh, ketika nafas Baekhyun berbunyi-bunyi seperti tikus yang mati terhimpit

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" Xiumin menatap khawatir Baekhyun. Kris masih pada posisinya didepan pintu utama. dan Chen yang sibuk mengitari ruangan tersebut, berharap ia akan menemukan semacam balsem atau minyak angin(?)

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat sambil menghentak dadanya kuat, berharap nafasnya akan kembali normal

TOK TOK TOK

Xiumin, Luhan dan Chen serentak menatap pintu utama ruangan tersebut. menatap Kris yang sibuk mengetuk pintu tak sabaran. Kris juga manusia, walaupun perasaan khawatir bukan style-nya dia juga panik ketika nafas Baekhyun semakin berbunyi nyaring

"AKU HARAP DILUAR ADA SESEORANG. BAEKHYUN HAMPIR MATI DISINI"

Kris mundur beberapa langkah lalu menendang kuat pintu tersebut. kemudian Kris meringis kesakitan. Tetapi semua itu terganti menjadi senyum bahagia ketika mendengar suara kunci dari luar

"Baekhyun" ok sekarang kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Xiumin. Xiumin menepuk bahu Baekhyun ragu ketika pergerakan badan Baekhyun terhenti

"Baekhyun!" sekarang Luhan yang mengguncang bahu Baekhyun. Tuhan! mata Baekhyun terpejam, apa Baekhyun tidur disaat seperti ini? Xiumin meraba dada Baekhyun, mencari denyutan jantung pria itu. Dan yang Xiumin rasakan hanyalah jantung Baekhyun yang berdenyut semakin lemah

"Baekhyun!" Chen yang merasa ada hawa-hawa tidak enak ketika mendengar lengkingan Luhan langsung menghampiri ketiga pria tersebut. Chen yang baru datang langsung menampar pipi Baekhyun pelan "Baekhyun?"

CKLEK

"BAEKHYUN" pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan teriakan frustasi Luhan

•●•●•●•●•

Chanyeol masih berkutat didepan cerminnya semenjak noona-nya pergi. Katanya sih ia akan berlibur ke Thailand bersama teman-temannya. sangat tiba-tiba. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak peduli dengan itu. yang membuatnya seperti orang dungu didepan cermin adalah Baekhyun. ralat, bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa bibir Baekhyun adalah racun tersendiri baginya

DRRT DRRT

selalu saja mengganggu. ponsel sialan nan tak berguna itu berdering lagi dan membuyarkan alam fantasi Chanyeol. pasti Jung sonsaengnim yang mengingatkannya tentang lomba payah itu.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya sebaik saja ponselnya berhenti bergetar. Chanyeol memang men- _silent_ semua panggilan dan hanya men- _vibrate_ pesan. dan kening Chanyeol bersatu. 11 missed call from Sehun, 1 message from Sehun.

Sehun tidak akan menghabiskan pulsanya hanya untuk main-main seperti ini. lalu untuk apa 11 missed call? seingatnya, dia hanya menyuruh pria albino itu untuk menjaga tawanan mereka

Chanyeol membuka pesan dari Sehun yang bertulis seperti 'terserah jika kau tidak mau mengangkat panggilanku. Ini emergency Yeol. Baekhyun pingsan lagi. Aku tak mau jika tiba-tiba Daehyun hyung datang dan menonjokku gara-gara Baekhyun pingsan dua kali. Jadi kumohon untuk kau kesini, atau lakukan sesuatu seperti menghantar dokter kesini'

Chanyeol menatap datar ponselnya. Hanya wajahnya saja yang berekspresi datar, tapi hatinya berdebar tak tentram. Bukan, bukan karna Chanyeol takut Daehyun datang menyerangnya. tetapi, takut jika Baekhyun kenapa-napa...

Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari rumah, tak lupa membawa kunci mobil

•●•●•●•●•

"tapi aku harus ikut!"

"kau hanya akan menyusahkan-ku pria jadi-jadian"

"aku pria sejati dan aku tak akan membenarkan Baekhyun untuk diurusi yoda maniak sepertimu!"

"aku Park Chanyeol yang bertelinga peri, bukan yoda"

"persetan dengan telinga gajahmu, aku tetap ti-"

"berhenti beradu omelan atau Baekhyun sekarat" Chanyeol dan Luhan yang tengah membentak satu sama lain kini menoleh ke arah Sehun yang baru saja melepas kaca matanya

ketiga pria tawanan itu juga ikut menatap Sehun yang notabenenya adalah yang paling muda disitu

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan 'pakai kembali kacamatamu dan ber-idiot-lah dihadapanku'

sementara Luhan dan Sehun masih sibuk tatap menatap, Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membawa kabur Baekhyun(?)

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh rapuh Baekhyun seperti saat pertama kali dia menggendong Baekhyun. entah suruhan dari mana, Chanyeol menggendong-memeluk-Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Seolah jika dilepas, Baekhyun akan hilang. dan Chanyeol tidak mau itu terjadi

Semua pria itu tersadar dari kedungu-an mereka sendiri ketika mendapati Baekhyun sudah tak ada ditempat. Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara mobil menjauh

"sial, gara-garamu temanku dibawa kabur" Sehun sama sekali tak mengangkap semua ocehan Luhan dan malah keluar dan mengunci pintu

"jangan kabur atau aku akan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memperkosa si Byun itu" keempat pria tawanan itu hanya mampu merasa dongkol dengan ancaman frontal junior mereka. hei, Sehun hanya junior kalian, mengapa tak kalian bunuh saja dia? *Kris: karna Kyungsoo telah menonjok hidungku*

•●•●•●•●•

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan iba, ia sedikit menyesali permainan bodoh ini. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak menyerah hanya karna Baekhyun pingsan, karna ketika dalam perjalan pulang tadi, Chanyeol mendapat pesan dari sonssaengnim-nya tentang lomba dibatalkan dikarnakan sekolah tengah sibuk menyelidiki kebenaran kasus penculikan pelajar di Anyang

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyelimuti badan Baekhyun sampai bahu. Ia bergerak untuk membuka dua jendela utama kamarnya, tak lupa dia menghidupkan pendingin ruangan dan kipas

ini sudah setengah jam semenjak Chanyeol termenung menatap Baekhyun yang tak kunjung sadar. Udara di dalam kamarnya juga sudah berubah menjadi lebih dingin

"nghh.." Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari posisi termenungnya dan mendekati Baekhyun ketika pria manis itu menggeliat

Baekhyun yang masih terpejam menarik selimut itu hingga batas lehernya. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

"hei, apa aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu?" sial, Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang tak becus menyusun ayat jika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun

"peluuk..dinginn.." samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara bergetar Baekhyun, ia mendekat dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali menjadi blank dengan keringat dingin memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya

"Baek..hyun, apa kau-" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan tangannya dari selimut dan langsung merengkuh tubuhnya. dan matanya masih terpejam erat

"dinginn.." sekarang Chanyeol dapat mendengar jelas nada bergetar dari Baekhyun. karna sekarang hidungnya tepat mengenai pipi kiri Baekhyun

seketika debaran aneh itu muncul lagi dan Chanyeol tak tau harus berbuat apa agar debaran payah itu berhenti. Ia melonggarkan rengkuhan Baekhyun, yang sekarang harus ia lakukan adalah mematikan pendingin ruangan. ya, mematikan pendingin ruangan

Chanyeol yang baru saja ingin bangkit, terhalang ketika Baekhyun semakin mempererat rengkuhannya "jangan...yeol...kau hangatt..." dan seketika mata Chanyeol membola. Baekhyun menyebut namanya dalam keadaan tak sadar?

dan malam itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun merengkuh Chanyeol. dan Chanyeol yang sibuk mencari cara agar jantungnya kembali berdetak normal. persetan dengan mencari cara yang tak kunjung ketemu, Chanyeol lebih memilih baring disamping Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangan kirinya diatas perut rata Baekhyun. dan ingatkan Chanyeol supaya jangan bergerak sama sekali, karna dia sudah berada di hujung kasurnya

•●•●•●•●•

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

NOT YOUR FAULT

Chapter 6

by vvaulia

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support cast: Oh Sehun , Luhan & others

Rate: T

Summary: penculikan dan pemerasan? Sungguh Baekhyun bosan mendengar gosipan aneh murid disekolahnya. Anyang High School, sekolah art ternama di daerah Gyeonggo tidak mungkin ada kasus aneh seperti itu | "Luhan!" "jangan berteriak bodoh" "bersembunyi disini saja" "mengapa cuma ada kita berdua di sekolah sialan ini" | "hei Baek bodoh, mengapa kau pergi kerumahnya terus" "maaf, Chanyeol tidak mahu bertemu denganmu"

 **WARNING: BOY × BOY . DONT BE PLAGIATORS . TYPO BERTEBARAN . HARAP MAKLUM**

•●•●•●•●•

Chanyeol yang baru saja ingin bangkit, terhalang ketika Baekhyun semakin mempererat rengkuhannya "jangan...yeol...kau hangatt..." dan seketika mata Chanyeol membola. Baekhyun menyebut namanya dalam keadaan tak sadar?

dan malam itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun merengkuh Chanyeol. dan Chanyeol yang sibuk mencari cara agar jantungnya kembali berdetak normal. persetan dengan mencari cara yang tak kunjung ketemu, Chanyeol lebih memilih baring disamping Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangan kirinya diatas perut rata Baekhyun. dan ingatkan Chanyeol supaya jangan bergerak sama sekali, karna dia sudah berada di hujung kasurnya

•●•●•●•●•

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari. Tapi pria bernama Chanyeol ini sudah bersiap di dalam mobilnya dengan namja manis yang masih tertidur disebelahnya-kursi penumpang-

Chanyeol men-start mobilnya setelah mengecek semua pesan bodoh dari Sehun. Pria albino itu hanya sibuk mengirim pesan tetang pria bernama Luhan yang katanya sangat cerewet dan susah diatur.

Chanyeol memelankan laju mobilnya ketika sesuatu disekitar pahanya bergetar. Siapa yang menelpon? Chanyeol mengenepikan mobilnya demi mengangkat panggilan tersebut

'unknown number'

"hal-"

'apakah kau mengehatui tentang keberadaan Baekhyun?'

"siapa-"

'aku harap 'dia' menyerah karna aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membuat hidupnya menderita'

"apa kau Daehyun?"

'yang kau sebut itu. Dia tidak bodoh'

"hei, ka-"

TUT TUT

Chanyeol menganga lebar, apa maksud penelpon misterius itu? Apa hubungannya dengan keberadaan Baekhyun? Chanyeol mulai merasa hawa tidak enak ketika mengingat tentang peringatan Sehun. Daehyun. Chanyeol pasti, bahkan sangat pasti jika yang tadi menelpon Daehyun. Chanyeol mengenal baik suara namja itu.

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang. Ia sedikit berdehem untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya. Chanyeol memutar stir mobil dan memandu laju. Entah mengapa. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya sedikit kesal.

•●•●•●•●•

Daehyun tersenyun puas ketika hasil lacakannya sangat memuaskan. Dia berhasil melacak pelaku penyebaran berita tak masuk akal di situs sekolahnya. Daehyun menampilkan smirk iblisnya ketika membaca alamat yang tertera di dekstop laptopnya. Ia tau siapa pemilik rumah itu, bahkan sangat tau

Jadi, Jung Daehyun menukar kartu ponselnya kepada nomor baru lalu menelpon seseorang. Daehyun tersenyum bangga mendengar nada sambung. Pria itu belum menukar nomor ternyata, pikirnya

'hal-'

"apakah kau mengehatui tentang keberadaan Baekhyun?"

'siapa-'

"aku harap 'dia' menyerah karna aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membuat hidupnya menderita"

'apa kau Daehyun?'

"yang kau sebut itu. Dia tidak bodoh"

'hei, ka-'

Daehyun mematikan panggilan sebelum pria diseberang sana sempat berucap. Ia kembali menatap layar dekstopnya. Daehyun menggeser-geser tetikusnya mengikut arah yang ia tujui

Daehyun menghel nafas panjang. Ia mencintai Baekhyun dan ingin menyelamatkan pria manis itu. Yang Daehyun heran bukan itu, tetapi, mengapa pelajar terhormat seperti Chanyeol melakukan semua ini? Daehyun menggeleng, keputusannya sudah tetap. Ia akan mengahancurkan seorang Park Chanyeol tak kira apa yang akan terjadi. Ini keterlaluan, apakah Baekhyun pernah berbuat salah? setaunya, ketika ia sedang bercerita tentang pria bermarga Byun itu, Chanyeol seperti tidak mengenalnya.

Jung Daehyun mengarahkan matanya, menatap ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering, 'Jung Sonsaengnim'. Dan seketika senyuman licik Daehyun berubah menjadi raut kesal. apa lagi si tua bangka ini menelpon? monolognya pelan

Daehyun sama sekali tak bergerak, bahkan niat untuk mengangkat panggilan itu pun tak sampai 1%. Yang Daehyun lakukan malah mematikan ponselnya dan beranjak menuju kasurnya. Saat ini tidur akan lebih menyenangkan untuk me-refresh kembali otak, karna besok dia harus mengikuti lomba terkutuk baginya

Ralat, Daehyun tidak tidur, melainkan meringkuk didalam selimut sambil mentap fokus lembaran kertas yang penuh dengan karangan-karangan memeningkan kepala.

"setidaknya aku harus sukses dulu sebelum menjadi pendamping Baekhyun"

•●•●•●•●•

Luhan yang masih terduduk diposisinya terlonjak kaget ketika pintu ruangan pengap itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Luhan hendak protes ketika ia mendapati wajah menyebalkan nan rata itu menatapnya, tapi ia urungkan ketika Chanyeol berjalan masuk sambil membawa temannya, Baekhyun

"kondisinya sudah agak mendingan" seolah paham dengan tatapan Luhan, Chanyeol segera menjawab. Sejurus selepas itu, Chanyeol langsung melenggang dari ruangan mati udara itu.

Luhan menatap miris temannya yang masih tertidur itu. Kini ia berjalan mendekat dan mengusap pelan rambut halus Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang sudah mendingan, tapi dia tidak boleh kembali ke ruangan mati udara ini. Baekhyun lemah jika udara disekitarnya menipis sebanyak 10% dari biasa.

Pergerakan tangan Luhan tercekat ketika nafas Baekhyun juga tercekat, dan dada pria manis itu naik turun tak stabil. Luhan panik, dia segera mendekati tiga temannya yang masih sibuk di alam mimpi.

"BANGUNLAH PARA IDIOT"

Luhan berjengit kesal ketika teriakannya tak mendapat sebarang respon. Sekarang Luhan yang mati akal, dan sekarang ia bisa mendengar bahwa nafas Baekhyun memburu. Luhan menggeleng cepat. Ia merasa tak berguna ketika otaknya tidak mau bekerja disaat seperti ini. Seseorang tolong bentur kepala Luhan agar otaknya kembali berkembang.

"Jung Daehyun!"

Luhan hampir saja pingsan ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bangun sambil berteriak.

"Baek, beritahu aku" Baekhyun mengabaikan Luhan yang dengan pantas mengguncang bahunya. Dia masih sibuk meraup oksigen. Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan yang sangat menyusahkan itu, ia menatap nyalang Luhan. Luhan menciut sambil mengedipkan matanya polos

"kau? kenapa?" sekali lagi Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan Luhan yang panik setengah mampus. Kini pria manis itu malah berdiri dengan nafas setengah-setengahnya malah mencengkam kuat bahu Luhan

"aku mimpi buruk!" Ucap Baekhyun terlebih serius. Luhan yang mendengar pernyataan ringkas tersebut hanya mampu merosot sambil menghelas nafas dan memutar matanya

"aku mimpi Daehyun bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan...Oh Sehun. Tetapi hanya Chanyeol yang tidak tertangkap" Jelas Baekhyun sambil mengguncang bahu Luhan

"lalu apa-"

"dan Chanyeol membawaku pergi. Aku tak tau itu dimana. Luhan, Daehyun akan membunuh Chanyeol karna membawaku lari" persetan dengan penjelasan aneh Baekhyun. Kini Luhan lebuh memilih menahan tawanya sambil menyuruh Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun mengikutinya

"Baek, itu hanya mimpi Baek. Permainan setan Baek. Jangan dipercaya. Lagipun kan dalam mimpimu Daehyun akan membunuh Chanyeol, bukan membunuhmu. Jadi, mengapa kau yang panik. Sudah seharusnya, karna Chanyeol telah membawamu lari"

"Tidak semenjak aku bermimpi Chanyeol memelukku kemarin, rasanya seperti nyata. Seolah-olah Chanyeol ingin melindungiku" seketika mata Luhan membulat, ayolah Baek, itu bukan mimpi, kau memang dibawa Chanyeol kemarin

"Baek, aku mau bertanya" Baekhyun memandang Luhan yang terlihat sangat khawatir, dilihat dari raut wajahnya. Baekhyun memgangguk ketika wajah Luhan berubah sedikit pucat

"apa bokongmu tidak sakit? atau perih? atau terasa sesperti sobek?" Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, apa-apaan itu mengenai bokongnya? dan Baekhyun segera menggeleng

"mengapa seperti ada yang aneh? kau, mengapa semua pertanyaammu tentang bokong?" Luhan menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"apa pernafasanmu sudah agak mendingan?" Luhan menatap lurus Baekhyun yang masih menimang-nimang jawabannya

"aku tak pasti. Tadi ketika tidur rasanya seperti sangat nyaman. Hingga aku bermimpi buruk, semuanya terasa mati udara" Luhan mendengus mendengar penerangan ringkas Baekhyun

"pergilah mandi"

•●•●•●•●•

"baiklah penonton yang saya hormati sekalian. Kini tiba saat yang kita tunggu-tunggu, iaitu pengunguman pemenang lomba essay peringkat daerah" seketika, desas-desus di dalam auditorium itu terhenti. Manakala pengacara yang tengah berdiri didepn microfon itu sibuk menyibak kertas-kertas ditangannya

"lelet sekali si tua itu. Tidak bisakah dia bergerak cepat? Aku harus menyelamatkan pujaan hatiku sekarang" ucap Daehyun lirih. Sehingga tak ada siapapun yang mendengar

"Penonton yang saya hormati, pemenang ketiga telah dimenangi oleh Seoul Institute if the Arts, diminta Lee Gikwang sebagai wakil untuk mengambil hadiah" Daehyun semakin tenggelam dalam kebosanannya ketika pria bermama Gikwang itu berjalan slow tak lupa merampas 15 menit untuk berfoto. Membuang waktu saja, pikir Daehyun

"Dan diikuti dengan pemenang kedua, Hannyoung High School. Diminta Son DongWoon untuk mengambil hadiah" Daehyun serasa ingin kabur ketika pemenang kedua mengambil masa 25 menit untuk berpose didepan bersama kelompok dan juga gurunya, serta penyokongnya. Ini lebih membuang waktu, teman-teman

"Dan pemenang ketiga jatuh ke tangan..." seketika wajah-wajah manusia di auditorium itu menegang bersamaan dengan pengacara yang menangguhkan kata-katanya. Dan Daehyun dongkol setengah mati, apa salahnya langsung meneruskan kata-katanya tanpa perlu ditunda untuk mendebarkan penonton? Daehyun muak

"selamat!..."

"Selamat lagi kepada..."

"Anyang Art High School. Anyang yang terkenal dengan sekolah khusus art bahkan bisa mendapatkan tempat pertama sebanyak lima kali berturut-turut. Selamat kepada Anyang Art High School. Dan saya jemput Jung Daehyun untuk mengambil hadiah" Daehyun melebarkan senyumya yang dibuat-buat ketika naik ke atas panggung. Ia meraih piala besar itu dan mengangkatnya sedikit sebagai tanda bangga. Seketika sorakan dan tepukan terdengar meriah di dalam ruangan luas itu

"satu lagi yang saya banggakan dari Sekolah art ini. Mereka tidak akan pernah mengenal arti penat lelah atau lemah semangat. Bahkan hari ini, Sekolah art satu ini hanya menyerahkan dua nama peserta sementara sekolah lain menyerahkan tiga nama peserta. Saya sangat bangga, sekali lagi, selamat"

Daehyun sibuj tersenyum bangga dihadapan kamera-kamera dslr didepannya sementara pengacara itu sibum mengagung-agungkan tempat belajarnya

Daehyun turun dari panggung payah itu selepas 30 menit berpose tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. Bahkan Daehyun bisa merasakan bahwa sekarang pipinya terasa kebas. Daehyun menyerahkan piala besar itu kepada Jung Sonsaengnimnya dan berlalu begitu saja.

•●•●•●•●•

"apa Chanyeol akan mengambil organ kita jika kita tidak membayarnya? aku bahkan-"

"diamlah bodoh. Kami tengah bernyanyi. Jangan dipotong dengan pertanyaan sialmu itu. Kerjamu hanya rapp ok" Kris mendengus kesal ketika ucapan atau pertanyaannya dipotong serta-merta oleh Luhan

Keempat pria pendek itu kembali bersenandung ria tanpa menghiraukan Kris yang bergerak menuju jendela besar itu. Mata pria itu sontak melotot ketika melihat pemandangan dibawah. Siapa yang tengah memanjat ke arah ruangan ini? Tidak lucu jika anak buah Chanyeol memanjat untuk kesini. Mereka pasti mempunyai kunci cadangan bukan? pikir Kris panik

"yak teman-teman. Siapa yang-"

"sudah kubilang jangan memotong jika kita sedang bernyanyi!" Baekhyun, Chen dan Xiumin menutup telinga mereka berjemaah ketika Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak nyaring. Bahkan Kris juga ikut menutup telinga

"aku tidak-"

"hentikan tuan Wu Kris" Luhan memutar matanya lalu memerintah teman-temannya untuk melanjutkan nyanyian

"Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun, Luhan, Xiumin dan Chen sontak menatap ke arah Kris ketika mendengar suara asing itu. Itu bukan suara Kris, tapi suara itu berasal dari tempat Kris

"Daehyun?"

•●•●•●•●•

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

NOT YOUR FAULT

Chapter 7

by vvaulia

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support cast: Oh Sehun , Luhan & others

Rate: T

Summary: penculikan dan pemerasan? Sungguh Baekhyun bosan mendengar gosipan aneh murid disekolahnya. Anyang High School, sekolah art ternama di daerah Gyeonggo tidak mungkin ada kasus aneh seperti itu | "Luhan!" "jangan berteriak bodoh" "bersembunyi disini saja" "mengapa cuma ada kita berdua di sekolah sialan ini" | "hei Baek bodoh, mengapa kau pergi kerumahnya terus" "maaf, Chanyeol tidak mahu bertemu denganmu"

 **WARNING: BOY × BOY . DONT BE PLAGIATORS . TYPO BERTEBARAN . HARAP MAKLUM**

•●•●•●•●•

"sudah kubilang jangan memotong jika kita sedang bernyanyi!" Baekhyun, Chen dan Xiumin menutup telinga mereka berjemaah ketika Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak nyaring. Bahkan Kris juga ikut menutup telinga

"aku tidak-"

"hentikan tuan Wu Kris" Luhan memutar matanya lalu memerintah teman-temannya untuk melanjutkan nyanyian

"Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun, Luhan, Xiumin dan Chen sontak menatap ke arah Kris ketika mendengar suara asing itu. Itu bukan suara Kris, tapi suara itu berasal dari tempat Kris

"Daehyun?"

pria bernama Daehyun itu mendekati Baekhyun dengan nafas yang belum normal "Baekhyun, aku tidak mau berbasa basi. Jadi cepat ikut denganku. Aku tau kau takkan betah disini. Asmamu pasti akan kambuh jika disini terus"

"Daehyun-ssi. Aku bahkan tak mengenalimu lebih dari murid kebanggaan sekolah. Jadi, apa urusanmu tentang penyakitku?"

"kau tak perlu tahu itu, sekarang, ikutlah denganku" Daehyun menghulurkan tangannya didepan Baekhyun tetapi malah ditepis kasar oleh Baekhyun. Heol, dia tidak mau pergi dari tempat ini. Dan jangan tanya mengapa, karna dia juga tidak tau alasannya. Yang dia tahu, dia nyaman berada disini walaupun tempat sepengap ini bisa saja membunuhnya

"tapi aku tak mau ikut denganmu, Daehyun-ssi"

"sungguh, kau ikut denganku sekarang sebeulum Chanyeol dan yang lain melihatku dan kau tak jadi kabur" Baekhyun menatap malas Daehyun

"aku tak pernah berniat untuk kabur, Daehyun-ssi" Daehyun menghela nafas sambil menusap wajahnya kasar. Sepertinya dia harus sedikit berkasar dengan Baekhyun. Niatnya hanya ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun dan tak ingin bertemu atau berurusan dengan Chanyeol

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika Daehyun menarik tangannya kasar. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai terbangun. Baekhyun merintih merasakan lengannya seperti ingin hancur. Apa Daehyun berniat membunuhnya secara diam-diam?

Baekhyun memukul lengan kekar Daehyun sekuat tenaganya ketika pria itu mulai menyeret Baekhyun seperti bangkai binatang. Air mata Baekhyun memgumpul di sekitar matanya. Pernafasannya semakin sesak dan Daehyun malah menyeretnya?

Kris yang tak terima dengan perlakuan kasar Daehyun segera melayangkan tendangannya. Tetapi Daehyun telah lebih dulu menarik kaki panjang Kris dan membantingnya kuat. Kris terjatuh, dia dapat merasakan kakinya kram, bahkan tidak bisa bergerak. Kris tidak mahu lumpuh. Sumpah

Jadi, pria bernama Kris itu segera menyeret badannya (read: ngesot) mendekati pintu dan mendobraknya kuat. Berharap ada orang yang akan mendengar dan segera menolongnya dan Baekhyun

Xiumin dan Chen yang dari tadi masih dialam fantasinya semenjak Daehyun datang langsung tersadar ketika dobrakan Kris terdengar melantun. Luhan pula sekarang tengah dilema, antara membiarkan Baekhyun selamat dengan tersiksa. Atau Baekhyun asma dan dijaga oleh Chanyeol. Tapi, apakah Chanyeol akan membawa Baekhyun lagi seperti kemarin?

Luhan masih sibuk dalam dilemanya ketika Daehyun sudah berhasil menggendong kaki Baekhyun dengan posisi Baekhyun dibelakang, persis seperti menbawa karung. Baekhyun sibuk memanggil nama Luhan yang sama sekali tak digubris, dengan wajah basahnya. Baekhyun menangis?

"rusa sialan! lakukan sesuatu!" Kris yang sudah kehilangan 1/3 kekuatannya hanya mampu meneriaki pria cantik itu. Apa dia bodoh? temannya sedang dipaksa, mengapa dia hanya termenung persis dungu?

Sementara Xiumin dan Chem ikut membantu Kris mendobrak pintu "Heol, apa pintu ini terbuat dari baja?" Xiumin terus medobrak pintu didepannya. Chen yang merasa tak berbuat apa-apa kini lebih memilih mendekati Daehyun dari belakang, niatnya ingin menyerang diam-diam

DUAGH

'Tepat! sasaran yang bagus Chen' pekik Chen dalam hati. Ia berhasil menendang kepala Daehyun dan hasilnya Baekhyun terlepas dari gendongannya

Baekhyun merangkak medekati Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya seperti tak dapat berfungsi. Tak bisa bergerak. Baekhyun menangis.

Luhan seketika tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar tangisan itu. Luhan segera memandang ke arah Baekhyun yang kesusahan hanya untuk merangkak. Luhan membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk sambil berkata "jangan nangis Baek. Kau terlihat cengeng. Chanyeol akan datang, jangan terlalu pasrah. Kau harus kuat" Luhan sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya ketika melihat lengan Baekhyun yang membiru serta wajahnya yang membengkak akibat menangis

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil mengelap air mata Luhan yang lolos begitu saja ketika melihat Baekhyun tak mampu menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Daehyun keterlaluan. Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan air mata, Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arah Daehyun yang tengah duduk di atas perut Chen sambil menampar wajah pria itu membabi buta

DUAGH

•●•●•●•●•

"untuk apa kau membeli susu stroberi sebanyak ini? satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan. kau membeli delapan susu stroberi?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, apa kata Jongin? delapan susu stroberi? untuk apa semua itu

Chanyeol tak menggubris pertanyaan Jongin, dia lebih memilih tersenyum sambil mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang

"Chanyeol. Apa kau akan menghabiskan semua minuman rasa stroberi ini? Selama aku berteman denganmu, aku bahkan tak pernah melihatmu menyentuh stroberi" pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan berhasil mengingatkan Sehun pada sesuatu. Jadi dia meraih plastik yang berada di kakinya dan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo

"dan ini, apa jawabanmu tentang tiga kotak stroberi? jadi ini yang kau beli bersama Sehun selama aku dan Jongin menunggu di luar pasaraya? Chanyeol, aku pikir kau membeli snack untuk kita makan makan" Chanyeol malah terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo dan kembali terdiam setelah dirasa kekehannya tak mendapat respon tetapi malah mendapat tatapan heran dari ketiga pria itu

"kalian bisa membelinya sendiri. dan tentang segala stroberi itu, kalian akan tau nanti"

Chanyeol memparkir mobilnya tepat didepan markas mewahnya. Terlihat seperti rumah banglo. Bahkan orang-orang tak akan curiga ketika Chanyeol dan teman temannya pulang dengan keadaan bermasker dan bertopi. Orang-orang yang melihat pasti akan berfikir 'mungkin mereka idol dan harus menjaga privasi'

Jongin dan Kyungsoo segera merebahkan diri sesampainya mereka didalam 'markas'. Sementara Chanyeol berjalan ke arah dapur dengan meneteng semua belanjaan. Mungkin dia akan menyimpan semua susu stroberinya dikulkas

Sehun yang semenjak masuk sudah tak sedap hati dengan suara suara dentuman(?) dari atas segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju lantai atas. Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang melihat Sehun terburu-buru ke lantai atas hanya menghela nafas dan kembali memejankan mata

Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari dapur segera mendekati Kyungsoo dan Jongin dan ikut merebahkan dirinya. Lelah. Chanyeol sama sekali tak melihat Sehun, dan dia juga sama sekali tak peduli. Jadi dia ikut memejamkan matanya

•●•●•●•●•

Sudah Sehun duga sebelumnya, suara-suara aneh itu pasti datang dari ruangan ini. Ia menghela nafas dan segera memasukkan kunci ke knop pintu

Sehun agak sulit untuk mendorong pintu, jadi dia memasukkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat keadaan yang terjadi didalam. Sehun menatap satu-satu kejadian didepannya dan segera akan menutup pintu kembali. Tapi itu tak sempat terjadi ketika Retinanya berhasil menangkap semua pemandangan itu dan telah sampai ke otak

Sehun segera mendorong pintu secara paksa. Sehun merutuki Kris yang tengah bersandar dibalik pintu tersebut, pantas saja pintunya susah untuk dibuka, tenyata ada raksasa yang bersandar

Sehun kembali menatap pemandangan didepannya, dimana Baekhyun yang tengah menangis sambil meneriaki nama Luhan, Chen yang sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri, Xiumin yang membantu Chen untuk bangkit, dan...Luhan yang tengah dijambak oleh Daehyun. Tunggu, Daehyun?

Tiba-tiba nyali Sehun menciut memandang Seniornya yang satu itu. Sehun sudah menduga bahwa ini semua akan terjadi. Daehyun akan datang untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Tapi yang Sehun lihat sekarang, semuanya tersakiti, termasuk Baekhyun. Dan Sehun semakin buntu ketika Daehyun semakin menguatkan jambakannya pada rambut Luhan. Sehun bisa melihat jelas air mata Luhan yang tak berhenti mengalir

Luhan. Pria yang tak pernah diam untuk merutukinya kini menangis? Bahkan disiksa? Tak tau mengapa, hati Sehun ikut tertoreh melihat itu semua.

Sehun menatap nyalang Daehyun dengan nafas yang memburu. Ia mendekati yang tua dan menjambak rambutnya kuat. Persis sepertimana dia menjambak rambut pria rusa itu. Kemarahan Sehun semakin bertambah ketika melihat wajah Luhan memerah, dan beberapa helai rambutnya rontok.

Sehun tak yakin dia akan menang melawan Seniornya yang satu ini. Tapi persetan dengan semua itu, dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan nyawanya sekarang.

Daehyun menggeram dan dengan cepat menepis lengan Sehun. Sehun yang sudah bersiap langsung menjauh dan segera memasang pertahan. Untuk jaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba Daehyun menyerang

Daehyun memutar badannya dan menatap orang yang berani menjambak rambutnya, itu satu penghinaan baginya "Oh Sehun? jadi kau juga ada disini? Aku pikir kau akan lari terbirit-birit ketika melihatku. Ya, kau taukan bahwa kau sudah koma akibat sok kepahawanmu itu. Jadi kupikir kau sudah di neraka. Aku tak mengira jika anak yatim piatu sepertimu tidak mau menjenguk orang tuamu dineraka. Dan sekarang kau masih mau melawanku?"

"Tutup mulut busukmu. Tak ada yang tau tentang itu dan kau baru saja membocorkannya. Kau tak sabar menunggu kematianmu eoh? Kau bahkan tak ubah seperti dulu. Sama-sama sampah"

DUAGH

Daehyun naik pitam dengan ucapan Sehun dan segera menendang telak perut pria itu. 'ternyata cara mainmu masih sama eoh?' Sehun tersenyum setan dalam kesakitannya . Dia tak langsung bangkit, dia malah menunggu serangan dari Daehyun

"jadi selepas koma kau makin lemah? Kau bahkan tak langsung bangkit" Sehun memasang wajah kesakitan yang dibuat-buat ketika mendengar ucapan Daehyun. Daehyun yang tak tau apa-apa bersiap menginjak perut Sehun.

Sehun dengan sigap menarik kaki itu sebelum sampai ke perutnya. setelah Daehyun hilang keseimbangan. Sehun segera bangkit dan menedang kakinya yang lain. Daehyun terjembab dengan dagu terhantam ke lantai

"Sial kau!"

Sebelum Daehyun sempat bangkit, Sehun lebih dulu melompat ke arahnya dan mendarat di tulang belakang Daehyun tanpa apa-apa pengaman. Seketika terdengar jeritan Xiuman yang sedari tadi menatap kejadian itu dengan wajah shock

Xiumin berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mencari tangga sesegera mungkin "Sial! mengapa markas ini luas sekali? dimana tangga? Mengapa aku hanya menemukan lorong?" Xiumin sibuk merutuki dirinya yang tak kunjung menemukan tangga. Sementara telinganya tak habis-habis mendengar rintihan Sehun. Sehun? Apa Daehyun sudah berhasil melawan Sehun? Gawat

Xiumin berlari menyrusuri lorong itu tanpa arah. Ia tersenyum bahagia melihat tangga disana, kenapa terlalu jauh?

Xiumin menuruni tangga itu dengan cepat. Dan Xiumin kembali tercengang melihat ruangan disekitarnya "Ini markas atau stadium? Kenapa sangat luas" Xiumin hampir putus asa ketika usahanya seperti sia-sia. Dia tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Xiumin meneruskan langkahnya dengan dada sesak. Dia ingin menangis. Kenapa disaat seperti ini semuanya hilang? Akalnya pun seperti hilang. Dia seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"apa aku harus masuk ke lorong itu?" tanyanya lirih pada dirinya sendiri

Xiumin langsung mendekati sofa diujung sana ketika berhasil melalui lorong itu. Benar, markas ini sangat luas. Xiumin sendiri dapat merasakan air liurnya mengering dan tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat. Xiumin harap berharap dia tidak akan pingsan, karna dari tadi dia belum makan

Xiumin mendekati sofa tersebut dan mendapati tiga orang pria tengah memejamkan mata. Xiumin tak yakin mereka tengah tertidur. Jadi Xiumin menampar pelan pipi ketiga pria itu

"Sehun, jangan menamparku"

"sial kau bocah, beraninya kau ingin membangunkanku ditengah mimpi indahku"

Xiumin mengernyit mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka seperti orang mengigau saja. Mungkin mereka memang tengah tertidur. Jadi, persetan dengan mereka tengah bermimpi indah atau apapun itu, yang Xiumin tau dia harus membangunkan ketiga pria itu dan membantu Sehun

Xiumin mengahirup nafasnya kuat dan "Jongin! Kyungsoo! Chanyeol!" ketiga pria itu langsung terbangun bahkan langsung berdiri akibat teriakan Xiumin. Dan Xiumin dapat merasakan cairan dalam badannya semakin berkurang. Sebelum ia pingsan, lebih baik ia segera menyadarkan pria itu dan menyuruh mereka untuk naik ke lantai atas

"bantu Sehun" Xiumin pasti dia sudah mengatakan bantu Sehun ketika setelahnya ia merasakan semuanya gelap. Xiumin pingsan.

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang baru tersadar langsung menatap Xiumin

"dia mengatakan bantu Sehun? dan bagaimama dia bisa keluar dari tahanan?" Tanya Jongin seperti orang bodoh sementara Kyungsoo hanya itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"jaga dia, aku akan ke atas untuk mengecek" sejurus selepas mengatakan itu, Chanyeol langsung berlari menjauhi Jongin dan Kyungsoo serta Xiumin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri

•●•●•●•●•

Samar-samar Chanyeol dapat medengar suara hantaman dan jeritan kesakitan dari lorong yang tengah ia lalui

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika suara itu dua kali semakin kuat. Chanyeol meraih pintu itu dan segera mendorongnya kuat.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan didepannya yang terlihat sangat kacau. Tapi dia lebih memilih memfokuskan matanya ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang terisak sambil memeluk Luhan

Chanyeol menggeram hingga kuku-kukunya memutih. Ia tidak terima Baekhyun disakiti. Tetapi dia sendiri pernah, atau lebih tepatnya sedang menyakiti Baekhyun dengan mengurungnya dan memberinya makan hanya sehari sekali

Ia menyeret langkahnya mendekati pria itu dan menarik kerah Sehun. Sekarang Daehyun harus menghadapi dirinya, bukan Sehun. Semenjak Baekhyun tersakiti, Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa Daehyun adalah musuh pertamanya menggantikan Anyang High School yang sebelumnya adalah musuh utamanya

Daehyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Ternyata lawannya banyak juga. Tapi ia tidak terlalu mekirkan itu. Yang dia tau, dia akan menghabisi Chanyeol dan membawa Baekhyun pergi. Sementara Daehyun sibuk dengan fikirannya, Chanyeol malah mengangkat tangannya dan melayangkan tamparan keras di pipi kiri Daehyun

"beraninya kau menyakiti Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memaki Daehyun murka, seketika nyali Daehyun menipis sebanyak 50%. Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang kerasukan sekarang, wajahnya memerah dan matanya membulat seperti ingin keluar dari kelopak. Tak ada lagi Chanyeol berkarisma yang sering ia temui disekolah.

Daehyun mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya dengan kembali menatap Chanyeol garang "bodoh, kau yang menyiksanya untuk tinggal di ruangan pengap ini. Aku tak tau apa misimu untuk mengurung mereka. Yang pasti kau membuat Baekhyun tersiksa. Dan satu pertanyaan untukmu, sejak kapan kau peduli tentang Baekhyun?"

Kini Chanyeol yang tersedak. Ia kembali dalam fikirannya. Mengapa dia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun?

Daehyun tersenyum licik melihat perubahan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tengah lengah, jadi dia akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyerang Chanyeol

DUAGH

Daehyun membulatkan matanya. Dia lambat. Chanyeol lebih dulu tersadar dan menonjok pipi kiri Daehyun. Daehyun bangkit dari posisi terduduknya sambil mengelep sepercik darah disudut bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak main-main. Daehyun bahkan dapat merasakan pipi kirinya robek dibahagian dalam

Belum sempat Daehyun berdiri tegak, Chanyeol lebih dulu melayangkan bogemannya

DUAGH

"arggh!" Tunggu, itu bukan suara Daehyun, melainkan suara...Baekhyun? Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun terkejut. Baekhyun memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa ngilu dan kebas. Chanyeol semakin membulatkan matanya ketika darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Chanyeol

"Baek...Baek..hyun..aku tidak..." Chanyeol terpaku. Terpaku menatap tangannya yang telah menghantam pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyesal. Chanyeol mendesah sambil menjambak rambutnya. Matanya ia pejamkan seerat mungkin. Daehyun yang menatap Baekhyun iba kini telah melayangkan tendangannya ke perut Chanyeol

DUGH

Chanyeol tak sempat menjaga keseimbangannya ketika Daehyun meninju perutnya untuk membabi buta. Alhasil, Chanyeol terdorong kebelakang dan terbaring

"Baekhyun!" Sungguh, Chanyeol tak mampu bangkit dari posisinya saat ini, samar-samar ia mendengar Luhan dan Kris memekikkan nama Baekhyun. Dia juga tak tau mengapa, penglihatannya sudah sedikit kabur. Mungkin akibat tendangan dan bogeman dari Daehyun yang sedikit mengenai dadanya.

Chanyeol juga sudah tak melihat Daehyun. Yang terakhir dia lihat Daehyun meurutuki seseorang ditelfonnya dan berlalu entah kemana. Mungkin dia sudah lompat dari ruangan tersebut

"enyah kau raksasa! kau menindih Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mebulatkan matanya ketika teriakan itu memekakakn telinganya. Ia segera bangkit, walaupun tubuhnya sudah tak mampu

"Baekhyun?"

PLAK

"kau mau membunuh temanku? Dia asma Chanyeol. Mengapa kau menindih tubuhnya?" Chanyeol mendengar jelas rutukan Luhan. Tetapi matanya masih subuk menatap Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata

Ini semua salahnya, benar kata Daehyun, dia hanya menyiksa Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah pingsan beberapa kali akibat ulahnya. Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari satu hal. Dia mencintai Baekhyun

Chanyeol memaksa tubuhnya yang sudah lemah untuk menggendong Baekhyun. Persis sepertimana saat pertama kali dia menggendong Baekhyun

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke ruangan pribadinya di markas itu. Ia segera membuka luas tiga jendela diruangan itu.

Chanyeol keluar dan menyuruh Luhan, Kyungsoo, Kris dan Sehun untuk menjaga Baekhyun sementara dia menelpon dokter pribadinya diluar markas

Xiumin sedang dalam perjalanan menghantar Chen ke rumah sakit. Tapi ini semua belum berakhir karna ada Jongin yang ikut serta. Mereka semua masih menjadi tawanan Chanyeol. Entah pikiran iblis darimana yang membuatkan Chanyeol enggan melepaskan mereka. Terutama...Baekhyun

•●•●•●•●•

"Keadaannya masih belum stabil. Usahakan ketika dia bangun, supaya tidak membuka mengepam gas itu." Kris dan Luhan sibuk menatap iba Baekhyun dan sama sekali tak merespon ucapan dokter wanita didepannya. Untung ada Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang menangguk-anggukan kepala seperti paham dengan ucapan doktet bernametag Kim Taeyeon tersebut

"jangan lupa suruh dia meminum obat yang sudah saya sediakan di nakas. Semuanya sudah saya catat termasuk bilangan yang harus dia minum"

"pergelangan tangannya juga sudah saya perban, jangan lupa untuk menyapu salep disekitar pergelangan tangannya dan membalutnya kembali. Usahakan setiap 2× sehari. Pipi bahagian dalamnya juga sudah saya sapu alkohol untuk menutup luka. Jangan biarkan dia membuka mulut atau tertawa terlalu lebar sehingga lukanya kering. Dan jika ada apa-apa masalah lagi, bisa hubungi saya. Terima kasih, permisi" dokter wanita itu segera berlalu dari hadapan pria-pria itu ketika Sehun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya

"aku merasa berlebihan serta bersalah" Luhan tiba-tiba menatap Sehun yang juga tiba-tiba bersuara didalam keheningan

"memang seharusnya kau merasakan semua perasaanmu itu. Termasuk temanmu yang bernama Chanyeol itu. Dia bahkan hampir membunuh temanku satu-satunya" Luhan berbicara dengan penekanan suara disetiap ucapannya. Tapi pandangannya masih menatap Baekhyun

Sementara itu, pria jakung yang hendak masuk keruangan tersebut langsung terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ini memang murni kesalahnya. Jadi dia memutar badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

Ia mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci mobil. Chanyeol berjalan lemah dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tak tau tujuannya sekarang. Yang dia tau, dia harus menjauhi Baekhyun

Chanyeol men-start mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan perkarangan markasnya.

•●•●•●•●•

"yak! apa kau waras? kau baru saja sadar dan langsung tertawa seperti bicah mendapat permen?" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya seketika "tapi itu lebih baik dari pada kau bangun dan bertanya 'aku diamana?'"

Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri mendengar elucon Luhan. Ia segera membangunkan diri dan menyandar pada kepala kasur yang ia duduki

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk!"

Sehun membuka sedikit membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan. Heol, ruangan ini panas sekali

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan yang menatap datar Sehun tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak bertanya semenjak Sehun sibuk memperhatikan ruangan tersebut.

"oh ya, aku sampai lupa gara-gara ruangan ini. Apa kalian tidak kepanasan?" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Mendekati Baekhyun dan Luhan sambil membawa dua kantong plastik. Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsunh menyodorkan plastik itu kepada Luhan "aku tak tau siapa yang suka stroberi disini. Yang pasti Chanyeol tak membelikan ini untuk aku, Jongin ataupun Kyungsoo"

Setelah Luhan meraih plastik dari Sehun, pris albino itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa penjuru ruangan tersebut

"Baek" Luhan hampir saja berteriak ketika tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun merampas plastik ditangannya. Tetapi ia berhasil memelankan nadanya. Good job Luhan

"ini semua stroberiku kan Lu? Kau juga pasti tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semua ini. Jadi berikan saja padaku" Luhan mengangguk. Ia menghela nafas. Sepertinya aura-aura manja Baekhyun sudah keluar. Beginilah jika Baekhyun sakit, tingkat kemajaannya akan lebih lima anak tangga berbanding wanita yang tengah hamil muda

"tapi Lu, aku masih tak bisa mengunyah" Baekhyun mencurutkan bibirnya, meminta perhatian Luhan. Luhan segera menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'jadi kau mau apa?'

"bisakah kau menyimpan semua ini dikulkas? aku hanya akan mengambil tiga botol stroberi" Sudah Luhan duga sebelumnya. Baekhyun akan menyuruhnya ini itu selagi dia tak sembuh total. Jadi yang Luhan lakukan sekarang adalah meraih plastik ditangan Baekhyun dan melangkahkah kakinya menuju pintu

Luhan dapat merasakan seperti ada yang mengikutinya sejak tadi. Jadi dia terus berjalan dan saat sudah dirasanya cukup, dia memutar badannya tiba-tiba

"aww" Luhan meringi mengusap hidungnya yang terhantuk sesuatu. Ia menatap keatas dan hanya melihat wajah Sehun. Tunggu, wajah Sehun?

"kau!" Luhan mundur dengan cepat, masih terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. Ia bisa melihat Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kakinya. Mengapa pria aneh ini? pikir Luhan sambil terus mundur

NYIT

Luhan langsung menatap benda yang berbunyi itu. Bunyinya sangat aneh. Dan matanya membulat ketika melihat tikus kecil disana. Dan dia semakin terkejut ketika melihat kakinya berada di seluruh ekor tikus itu. Jadi Luhan melompat dan membiarkan tikus itu pergi

"kukira kau takut tikus" Ucap Sehun sambil terus memandang Luhan datar. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana.

"kau pikir aku takut dengan haiwan seperti itu. Well, aku ini sangat manly dan tak mung-arrggh!" Sehun berjengit ketika Luhan tiba-tiba meloncat dan sontak memeluk tubuhnya. Luhan masih menjerit sambil menhentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan posisi memeluk Sehun. Kepala pria itu ditundukkan hingga tenggelam di dada Sehun.

Sehun mencoba bergerak untuk mencari keseimbangan. Kakinya tak sengaja mengenai kaki Luhan dan tiba-tiba pria cantik itu semakin menguatkan jeritan, lompatan dan pelukannya. Alhasil Sehun terpeleset ke depan karna belum sempat menyeimbangi dirinya

Dan seketika suara Luhan hilang. Jeritannya terhenti. Tulang belakangnya terasa seperti patah. Dia meringis sambil mengetatkan pelukannya pada Sehun yang tengah menindih tubuh kecilnya. Sehun mencoba bangun tetapi ia tak mampu, dengan tarikan Luhan serta...jantungnya yang berdetak laju membuatnya lemah

"Lu" Sehun mencoba meraup sebanyak oksigen ketika Luhan semakin memeluk lehernya kuat. Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan menjerit dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun mengangkat paksa kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan. Kakinya masih meronta-ronta tidak jelas dan tepat bergesekan dengan sesuatu di bawah sana tanpa henti. Sehun menggeram merasakan sengatan pada tubuhnya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan sebelum mereka berdua berakhir dengan sesuatu yang tak harusnya terjadi

Sehun berusaha untuk menatap muka Luhan. Dan Sehun sedikit menyesalinya ketika matanya menangkap bibir merah itu. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya dan kepalanya kembali mencium leher Luhan ketika Luhan juga kembali merengkuhnya ketat. Sehun tak tahan dengan semua ini. Sumpah

"Lu..kau sebenarnya kenapa...kau kerasukan hantu?" Sehun mencoba bersuara walaupun suaranya terdengar seperti orang sekarat, tetapi mencoba juga tidak salah kan "Sehun! kecoa sial itu melintas kakiku! uuwaa!" Sehun sontak memejamkan matanya ketika dirasa telinganya seperti ngilu, teriakan Luhan itu sudah kuat, nyaring lagi. Mana lagi peluh dingin semakin mendominasi tubuh Sehun. Sehun tidap sanggup

Sehun menggeram dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri sambil menggendong Luhan seperti bayi. Lebih baik Luhan dibawa ke ruangan Chanyeol sebelum apa-apa yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

CKLEK

Mata sipit itu langsung memandang ke arah pintu ketika seseorang membukanya. Matanya yang sipit itu tiba-tiba membulat menyaksikan pemadangan didepannya. Sehun menggendong temannya? wow . Tiba-tiba Baekhyum tersenyum penuh makna kepada Sehum yang menatapnya datar dengan wajah memerah.

Sehun melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang Luhan "turunlah" perintah Sehun, tapi Luhan tak bergerak se-inchi pun. Jadi Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menurunkannya paksa

"tertidur rupanya" Sehun sedaya upaya menahan senyumannya ketika melihat wajah damai Luhan. Ada sebesit rasa senang melihat wajah Luhan sedekat ini tanpa paksaan. Sehun membaringkan Luhan hati-hati di sofa dekat pintu. Setelah itu dia kembali ke sofa di penjuru ruangan merebahkan tubuhnya. Well, lehernya terasa remuk akibat rengkuhan Luhan. Sehun memejamkan mata dan untuk beberapa menit seterusnya dia tertidur

"aku seperti halimunan disini. Apa mereka tak melihatku? Tunggu, tapi aku lebih merasa seperti ubat nyamuk" monolog Baekhyun setelah berhasil menghabiskan susu stroberi ketiganya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut "tapi, dimana Chanyeol?"

•●•●•●•●•

"Chanyeol! noona pulang!"

CKLEK

"Chanyeol?! apa yang kau-"

•●•●•●•●•

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

NOT YOUR FAULT

Chapter 8

by vvaulia

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support cast: Oh Sehun , Luhan & others

Rate: T

Summary: penculikan dan pemerasan? Sungguh Baekhyun bosan mendengar gosipan aneh murid disekolahnya. Anyang High School, sekolah art ternama di daerah Gyeonggo tidak mungkin ada kasus aneh seperti itu | "Luhan!" "jangan berteriak bodoh" "bersembunyi disini saja" "mengapa cuma ada kita berdua di sekolah sialan ini" | "hei Baek bodoh, mengapa kau pergi kerumahnya terus" "maaf, Chanyeol tidak mahu bertemu denganmu"

 **WARNING: BOY × BOY . DONT BE PLAGIATORS . TYPO BERTEBARAN . HARAP MAKLUM**

•●•●•●•●•

"Chanyeol! noona pulang!"

CKLEK

"Chanyeol?! apa yang kau-" Wanita bermata bulat ini sontak membulatkan matanya ketika melihat adik lelakinya tengah meninju cermin meja riasnya. Dan tangannya membiru. Wanita itu berlari mendekati adiknya dan mencoba meleraikan tinjuan adiknya

"berhenti bodoh! kau gila?!" Wanita bernama Yoora ini kembali membentak adiknya ketika tenaganya hampir pupus hanya untuk mendorong adiknya menjauh dari cermin tersebut "sial! kau memang seperti raksasa. Menjauh dari cerminmu Park gila!" Yoora memaksa tangannya untuk tidak berhenti mendorong tubuh adiknya yang lebih besar dua kali lipat darinya. Tapi Chanyeol malah semakin menguatkan kepalannya dan kembali meninju cermin didepannya tanpa peduli dengan kakaknya yang sudah terseret ke belakang.

"kau berniat membantingku?" Tanya Yoora tak percaya sambil menatap miris adik satu-satunya. Ia mengusap pelan sikutnya yang terasa seperti pecah

"aku tak tau apa masalahmu Chanyeol. Aku baru pulang dan membawakanmu oleh-oleh. Tapi mengapa kau jadi begini?" Yoora tak tahan untuk tak mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia berdiri dan sedaya upaya menyeka air matanya yang kembali lolos. Chanyeol tidak pernah seperti ini.

Nafas Chanyeol memburu. Tanpa memperdulikan noonanya, Chanyeol berjalan ke penjuru kamarnya, memeluk lututnya dengan wajah garang. Yoora menyeka air matanya lagi dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup

"ARRGGH" Tepat saat Yoora menutup pintu kamar adiknya, Chanyeol menjerit. Yoora bergidik sambil berjalan ke ke arah tas bagasinya. Yoora lalu menariknya lemah dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya

Sementara Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan posisinya, dirinya sibuk memikirkan tantang pria manis itu, pria yang entah kapan mulai mengganggu pikirannya. Chanyeol menyesal. Menyesal telah mengikuti permainan bodoh itu. Menyesal telah menyakiti Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah orang yang berarti baginya. Chanyeol bersalah. Chanyeol tau dia bersalah. Dan persetan dengan sekolah itu akan mendapat lima bintang atau sepuluh bintang, dia tidak peduli, yang Chanyeol tau, dia tidak ingin menyiksa Baekhyun lebih dari ini. Cukup sampai disini

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar. Chanyeol tak pernah seterpuruk ini. Bahkan dulu ketika ibu dan ayahnya meninggalkannya untuk urusan pekerjaan, dia tak separah ini.

Chanyeol segera menyeka air matanya. Dia akan membebaskan Baekhyun dan yang lain mulai hari ini, dan bertekad tak akan menemuinya lagi.

'halo Chan? apa kau baik-baik saja? Sudah seminggu kau tak ada kabar. Bahkan dirumahmu juga tak ada orang. Noonamu tak ada dirumah. Bagaimana dengan semua tawanan? Besok sekolah Chan-'

"lepaskan mereka semua"

'jadi kita ti-'

TUT TUT TUT

Chanyeol langsung melempar ponselnya ketika memutuskan sambungan. Chanyeol harus menjauh dari Baekhyun. Harus

•●•●•●•●•

"hei Jong. apa kata Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap Jongin datar

"dia hanya menyuruh kita untuk membebaskan semuanya" Jelas Jongin dan kembali menyantap teh panasnya pelan

"apa kau tak merasa ada yang aneh? Chanyeol tak pernah kesini dan dia hanya mengatakan itu? Apa tak ada yang ganjil?" Kedua pria yang tengah sibuk dengan teh panas mereka kini menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang.

"sangat aneh. Chanyeol tak biasanya seperti itu. Dan untuk apa semua stroberi itu?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tiga kotak stroberi yang sedang ia bawa "Sehun mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun menghabiskan tiga botol susu stroberi dalam sehari. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk memberikan semua ini kepada Baekhyun. Ini sudah seminggu dan jika tidak segera dimakan, aku rasa akan busuk"

Sehun dan Kai mengangguk dan kembali menyesap teh panasnya ketika dirasa Kyungsoo sudah menjauh

CKLEK

Langkah Kyungsoo sempat terhenti ketika semua mata diruangan itu tertuju padanya. Tapi tak bertahan lama ketika ia kembali mengingat tujuannya kesini

Pria bermata bulat itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Pria yang sibuk merenung kosong. Bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tak sadar jika Kyungsoo sudah menyodorkan tiga kotak stroberi dihadapannya sehingga Kris menepuk kepalanya

"yak!" Baekhyun menjeling tajam ke arah Kris yang bertahan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Kini perhatian Baekhyun teralih ke benda yang tersodor dihadapannya. Stroberi?

Baekhyun menatap heran benda itu. Perlahan, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Orang yang sedari tadi menyodorkan benda itu tanpa mendapat respon

"untuk apa" Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak-kotak itu di lantai sambil menatap malas Baekhyun. Ia menarik tangannya untuk berkacak pinggang. Well, Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit kesal. Apa salahnya mengambil kotak-kotak itu dulu, apa dia pikir tangan Kyungsoo tidak lenguh?

"Chanyeol yang membelinya" Kyungsoo dapat merasakan aura ketegangan dari wajah Baekhyun. Ia tak mengerti kenapa, tapi itu membuatnya bertambah kesal. Jawabannya tak mendapat respon lagi. Jadi Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan dan mencari posisi agar semua manusia yang berada diruangan tersebut dapat memperhatikannya dengan baik

"Disini aku akan memberitahu bahwa, besok kalian bebas dengan satu perjanjian. Jangan memberitahu siapapun tentang penculikan tak bermutu serta bergaji ini dan hidup kalian juga akan selamat" Tak seperti yang Kyungsoo jangkakan. Semua tawanan sama sekali tak menunjukkan wajah binar mereka. Apa mereka tak bahagia? Kyungsoo lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut

•●•●•●•●•

Chanyeol memfokuskan seluruh fikirannya terhadap benda didepannya. Sejak dua jam yang lalu, Chanyeol sibuk menghapus segala kiriman tentang penculikan sialan itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa beberapa orang akan meninggalkan komen pada kiriman bodohnya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara 'menghapus'nya, pris tinggi itu segera berlalu menuju dapur. Ia mendekati meja makan yang terdapat penutup saji diatasnya, ia tau noonya akan meninggalkan beberapa makanan untuknya. Chanyeol tersenyum membaca nota yang ditempel pada tepi piring makanannya. Noonanya sangat manis.

Chanyeol kembali ke meja makan setelah mengambil sumpit limited editionnya. Noonanya yang membelikan sumpit itu. Tidak ada yang istimewa sih, tapi dihujung sumpit itu sudah terukir namanya. Itu adalah hadiah impian Chanyeol sejak dulu. Tak tau kenapa, Chanyeol fikir alasan yang tepat mungkin karna dia suka makan

Pria setinggi 186cm ini tiba-tiba tersedak ketika hendak menelan seluruh makanan didalam mulutnya. Wajah Chanyeol yang awalnya biasa saja kini mulai memerah. Nafasnya tercekat, ia kesulitan bernafas. Jadi, dia segera bangkit dan mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya.

Setelah dirasa makanan yang ia telan sudah mulai melarut, Chanyeol kembali ingin melanjutkan acara makannya. Tapi semua itu terhenti ketika ia tiba-tiba mengingat tentang pria manis yang mampunyai penyakit asma itu. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Apakah dia masih sakit pasca Chanyeol menindihnya tempoh hari? Apa robekan pada pipi bahagian dalamnya sudah tertutup? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Nafsu makannya serta merta hilang. Ia menggeser piringnya ke tengah meja dan menutupnya dengan penutup saji.

Chanyeol menatap kosong dari balkon lantai dua. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, kini dirinya lebih mirip seperti manusia yang tak bernyawa. Ini sudah lebih 30 menit Chanyeol berdiri seperti mayat hidup. Dan tak ada sebesit niat pun untuk beranjak. Kini, menatap kosong segala benda mati lebih menarik berbanding duduk didepan meja belajar dan mengerjakan semua latihan fisikanya. Chanyeol sadar bahwa hidupnya kini seperti tak keruan. Ia tau itu. Yang ia belum mengerti apa dalang dari semua pikirannya?

Dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tetap pada posisinya sehingga matahari berganti tugas dengan bulan

•●•●•●•●•

Pria manis ini berjalan santai disepanjang koridor sekolah. Tak lupa ia bersenandung ceria sambil sesekali membetulkan poni rambutnya. Senyum Baekhyun merekah ketika matanya tak sengaja berpandangan dengan mata secantik rusa itu. Baekhyun segera melambai dan mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Luhan

"hai Lu"

"kau tau Baek? Semua orang menanyaiku tentang penculikan sialan itu. Bahkan mereka menanyakan bagaimana rasanya disekap. Mereka sangat menjengkelkan" tiba-tiba Baekhyun membulatkan matanya

"lalu, apa yang kau jawab?"

"aku berkata bahwa aku pergi bercuti bersamamu di China. Bahkan aku tak tau tentang penculikan itu. Dan mereka sangat percaya" kini Baekhyun mengangguk kepalanya pelan. Seiring dengan pergerakan kepalanya, kakinya juga ikut terhayun memasuki kelas

"apa kau tidak bertanya, bagaimana mereka bisa mengecam bahwa kau yang diculik?"

"Mereka hanya bilang bahwa kabar angin tersebar begitu luas semenjak kau hilang dari rumah. Katanya Taehyung ada mencarimu dirumah dan dia mendapatkan bahwa kau tak ada disana. Dan dia yakin bahwa kau pasti bersamaku. Mungkin karna itu mereka juga melibatkanku. Entahla, tapi aku rasa..." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya ketika suara Luhan terdengar hanya seperti hembusan nafas. Tapi dia tak terlalu memikirkan itu. Yang ia khawatirkan sekarang adalah, apa mereka semua tau siapa penyekapnya? Kalau mereka tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah orangnya, apakah Chanyeol akan dihukum? Baekhyun menggeleng

"hoi Baek. Mengapa kau menggelengkan segala ucapanku? Ini semua fakta Baek. Aku yang mencarinya sendiri"

"persetan dengan semua fakta yang telah kau gali. Apakah mereka tau siapa penyekapnya"

Luhan sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelum satu suara sempat menghentikan niatnya

TOK TOK TOK

Sekarang semua mata di dalam kelas itu tertuju pada lelaki paruh baya yang baru saja mengetuk pintu. Jung sonsaengnim

"Izinkan saya untuk bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun" serentak tanpa pengecualian, mata-mata itu menatap curiga Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tak terima ditatap seperti itu segera berlenggang keluar dari kelas, bertemu dengan ketua bidang akademik yang satu itu

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Baekhyn membungkuk sopan didepan guru lelaki itu dan setelahnya tatapannya terfokus pada pria disebelah lelaki itu. Baekhyun kenal dengannya. Bahkan sangat kenal, si mulut ember yang semua kata-kata hampir bohong tapi sebenarnya ada maksud yang tersirat. Kim Taehyung. Entahla, yang penting Baekhyun menjulukinya ahli psikologi

"apakah kau tau dimana Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun yang sibuk memperhatikan Taehyung yang tersenyum manis padanya kini menatap lelaki paruh baya itu dengan ekspresi terkejut

"maaf, apakah anda sedang menanyakan tentang Park Chanyeol?"

"ya, Park Chanyeol. Kau mengenalinya bukan?"

"ya, tentu aku mengenalinya. Tapi, mengapa kau bertanya padaku tentangnya?"

"oh, bukankah kau kekasihnya?"

"MWO?" Taehyung yang sedari tadi tersenyum manis yang sebenarnya ramah kini sontak menutup kedua telinganya

"maaf sonsaengnim. Tapi saya bukan siapa-siapanya. Siapa yang memberitahumu tentang fakta ini?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu menatap pria bernametag Kim Taehyung disebelahnya melalui ekor mata "Taehyung...yang memberitahuku. Bukankah sepanjang liburan kau bercuti bersamanya di China?"

apalagi ini?

"MWO? Aku sama sekali tidak-"

"Jadi bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana Chanyeol? Besok dia harus mengikuti dua lomba sepanjang minggu ini. Beritahu dia bahwa ini sangat penting" Baekhyun yang baru membuka mulutnya untuk membantah perintah lelaki itu terpaksa ia katup kembali setelah yang jauh lebih tua berlalu bersama Taehyung

"aku seperti ingin gila"

•●•●•●•●•

Baekhyun sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sementara Luhan yang sibuk memperhatikan tingkah anehnya semenjak dipanggil guru akademik tadi. Luhan jadi gatal untuk bertanya, apa yang lelaki itu beberkan pada temannnya tadi

"Baek. Apa kau perlu memberitahuku sesuatu?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia juga tak sadar dengan tindakan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba bergerak tanpa kontrol. Pikiran dengan tubuhnya tengah tak sinkron. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah dimana Chanyeol dan bagaimana Baekhyun bisa berdepan dengannya lagi?

"Kau yakin?" Kini Baekhyun sama sekali tak mendengar pertanyaan kedua Luhan. Luhan menjadi geram sendiri. Jadi dia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dan berhenti didepan Baekhyun dengan posisi berhadapan. Dan saat itu juga Baekhyn meringis ketika keningnya berjasil bertubrukan dengan hidung Luhan. Luhan mengusap hidungnya pelan selepas menjauhkan diri dari Baekhyun. Agak sakit

"apa kau bodoh berhenti secara tiba tiba didepanku?!" Baekhyun membentak Luhan sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkan pria kelahiran China itu. Luhan seketika bungkam. Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah membentaknya seserius itu. Biasanya juga dia hanya bergurau. Luhan yakin pria manis itu ada masalah

Luhan kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju kantin sekolah.

Langkah Luhan refleks berhenti ketika melihat pria yang ia kenali disana. Mungkin dia bisa membantu. Jadi dia berjalan ke arah pria itu dan menepuk bahunya. Pria itu memutar badannya dam menatap Luhan dengan alis berkerut. Tapi Luhan lebih heran menatapnya sekarang. Sehun berubah. Bajunya sudah tak lagi dikancing sampai leher, rambutnya yang hitam bertukar menjadi hitam kecoklatan. Tidak ada lagi kacamata besar yang bertengger di hidungnya. Dan...tidak ada lagi wajah dungu yang sering ia tampilkan melainkan wajah datarnya yang terkesan arrogant. Seketika jiwa dan raga Luhan terpana

Luhan segera tersadar dari lamunan sialannya sebaik saja Sehun melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah bengong Luhan. Luhan memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Bagaimana ia bisa kehabisan kata-kata hanya karna pesona payah Sehun

"apa kau ada urusan denganku?" Luhan kembali tersadar dari makiannya ketika suara datar itu mengintrupsinya. Luhan merasa sangat payah sekarang. Apa Sehun setampan itu sehingga Luhan harus memikirkannya? Luhan menggeleng dan segera menatap mata hitam Sehun

DEG sialan!

Luhan langsung menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba berdebar tak keruan ketika matanya bertatapan dengan mata Sehun. Luhan bingung. Ada apa dengan respon anggota badannya? Luhan tak pasti penyakit apa yang menyerangnya sekarang, ia hanya berharap bahwa itu bukanlah penyakit jantung seperti orang-orang tua

"kau terlihat tidak sehat sunbae. Apa kau-"

"diamlah bocah. Aku jadi lupa ingin bertanya apa" Luhan lebih memilih meninggalkan Sehun dengan kebingungannya tanpa sedikitpun menatapnya.

"aish aku seperti ingin gila. Tapi mengapa harus Oh Sehun? Apa tak ada orang lain yang lebih bagus? Ayolah, aku bahkan sangat ilfeel dengannya dulu. Kau gila Luhan"

•●•●•●•●•

"Sumpah Chanyeol. Ini sudah seminggu kau tak hadir ke sekolah. Apa kau berniat untuk berhenti saja?" Sudah hampir 10 menit wanita cantik ini berkacak pinggang sambil terus berceloteh didepan Chanyeol. Ingatkan Chanyeol supaya tidak menyumpal mulutnya dengan tisu yang ia pegang bekas hingusnya

"kau berisik sekali"

"bagaimana aku tidak berisik wahai Chanyeol? Kau adalah wakil sekolah bagi lomba-lomba payah itu. Emailku bahkan hanya penuh dengan peringatan-peringatan dari Jung Sonsaengnim-mu itu"

Yoora membulatkan matanya ketika semua perkataannya tak digubris sedikitpun oleh orang didepannya. Adik lelakinya itu malah kembali menghembus hingusnya dengan kuat dan menghasilkan bunyi-bunyi aneh yang Yoora tak suka

Yoora sempat menghentakkan kakinya sebelum pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol

Selepas pintu kamar Chanyeol tertutup rapat, ia kembali pada pikirannya. Chanyeol duduk sambil menyandar pada headbednya. Ia merasa seperti anak gadis yang tengah putus cinta sekarang. Tapi ia tak peduli, sama sekali tak peduli. Yang ia peduli adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun, satu nama yang berhasil tertanam di hatinya yang terdalam. Chanyeol meringis sambil menutup matanya erat ketika kembali mengingat semua kesalahannya. Baekhyun pasti membencinya. Harus, Baekhyun harus membencinya. Dia tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun lagi

 **In The Same Time But In The Other Side**

Sedari tadi matanya terlihat fokus menatap layar dekstop didepannya. Tangannya juga tak tinggal diam. Jari-jari lentiknya sibuk bergelia cepat diatas papan kekunci. Byun Baekhyun pria yang tengah mencari tau tentang Park Chanyeol. Murid kesayangan Jung sonsaengnim, katanya.

KLIK

Mata bak puppy itu seketika terkunci pada tiga baris alamat yang tertera rapi di dapam laptopnya. Sibuk memahami semua kata-kata serta angka disana. Setelah dua kali bacaan pelan, pria manis itu bangkit dan kembali ke hadapan laptopnya dengan selembar kertas dan sebatang pena. Guna untuk menyalin alamat dari dalam laptopnya

"aku tak tau bagaimana cara untuk bertatapan dengannya lagi"

Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya kedalam rengkuhan lengannya sendiri setelah melepaskan satu nafas berat. Tak tau apa pikirannya yang tak jelas atau dia memang lelah. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah, apalagi ketika membayangkan lelaki jakung yang sempat akan membuat dirinya mati sebanyak tiga kali itu.

Baekhyun mendongak, memposisikan dagunya diatas lengan yang masih setia terengkuh "mengapa aku merasa bahwa Chanyeol sangat aneh" Pria manis itu menutup matanya rapat ketika bibirnya tak sadar mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak diperintah. Baekhyun menggeleng secara tiba-tiba. Rasa terpuruk akan bertukar menjadi rasa bahagia bukan? Ya, jika kita bisa mengatasinya dan tanpa sedikitpun kata 'putus asa' dalam pikiran

Jadi Baekhyun membulatkan niatnya untuk menemui Chanyeol dan akan...Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya ketika dirasa pikirannya mulai terbang jauh dari pikiran asalnya. Baekhyun bangkit dan mendekati ranjangnya

Setelah dirasa posisi rebahannya nyaman, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Mungkin dengan sedikit istirahat bisa menghilangkan separuh kelelahannya

•●•●•●•●•

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju koridor kelas 5. Langkahnya semakin perlahan ketika matanya menangkap tulisan 5A diatas sana. Baekhyun memasukinya tanpa aba-aba dan menarik seorang pria yang berwajah agak mirip dengannya. Kim Taehyung

Pris bernama Taehyung itu hanya berdiam diri saat diseret menuju koridor belakang sekolah. Pasti sunbaenya yang satu ini akan bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh padanya

"mengapa jika tentang Chanyeol kau selalu bertanya padaku?" Baekhyun yang tengah fokus menarik lengan Taehyung sontak berhenti ketika pria berwajah datar itu bertanya sesuatu kepadanya. Sesuatu yang tengah melekat dalam pikirannya

Baekhyun menatap heran hoobaenya yang satu ini. Tak salah Baekhyun menjulukinya 'si psikologi'

"jadi kau mau bertanya?"

"apa kau tau apa-apa tentang Chanyeol yang ada sangkut pautnya denganku?"

"berdasarkan dengan penerangan Sehun kemarin dan tadi pagi. Aku dapat menyimpulkan bahawa Chanyeol sunbae tengah tertekan dengan merasakan bahwa dia telah menyakitimu. Dia merasa bersalah, dia berpikir bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah salahnya. Murni kesalahannya"

"jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"hoi sunbae! aku hanya tempat orang bertanya, bukan tempat memberi solusi. Percayalah, terakhir saat Daehyun sunbae bertanya apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu di markas Chanyeol sunbae. Itu berakhir dengan semua terluka"

"jadi..."

"Ya. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi Chanyeol memendam rasa bersalah terhadapmu. Dan kupikir dia menyukaimu. Aku dapat menyimpulkan ini dari, Chanyeol sunbae membeli banyak stroberu untukmu. Bahkan dia bekerja keras mencari tahu tentangmu. Dia juga terlihat mengambil berat terhadapmu"

BLUSH

"tidak udah berlebihan hingga merona seperti itu" Baekhyun sontak menatap Taehyung yang duduk disebelahnya. Taehyung sama sekali tak memandangnya dan...

"aku tau semua yang kau sembunyikan"

"lanjutkan yang tadi. Bahkan Chanyeol sunbae membawamu pulang kerumahnya ketika pertama kali dia membuat asmamu kambuh. Well, ini Sehun yang menceritakan padaku"

DEG

'jadi itu bukan mimpi?'

"aku akan pulang ke kelas" Taehyung mengambil kesempatan emas untuk pergi dari hadapan sunbae manis itu, sementara yang lebih tua sibuk memutar memori didalam otaknya

"itu bukan mimpi...Chanyeol... memelukku...tidur disampingku..."

•●•●•●•●•

"apa kau melihat Byun Baekhyun?" sejak 15 menit yang lalu, pria bernama lengkap Jung Daehyun ini sibuk mencari keberadaan Byun Baekhyun pujaan hatinya

"tadi, aku melihatnya menyeret Taehyung. Setelahnya aku tak ingat" Daehyun membulatkan matanya secara tiba-tiba dan itu sama sekali membuat gadis didepannya berlari menjauh

"aish gila!"

Daehyun memutar langkahnya berlawanan. Pasti Taehyung sudah membeberkan segalanya pada Baekhyun. Daehyun terlambat

"Baekhyun!"

Jung Daehyun berlari mendekat sebaik saja orang yang ia panggil menoleh. Tapi langkahnya yang semakin membesar itu terpaksa berhenti ketika Baekhyun malah berlari menjauhinya seperti orang ketakutan. Baekhyun pasti belum melupakan kejadian itu

Baekhyun nerbelok di tikungan dekat kelasnya. Dia masih sibuk membenarkan atur nafasnya sambil berjalan santai ke arah kelas

Baekhyun segera merebahkan punggungnya pada bangku. Mengatur kembaki nafasnya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menatap orang disebelahnya. Luhan. Setidaknya biarkan Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya dulu sebelum bertanya ke intinya pada Luhan

"Lu...apa kau telah menceritakan semuanya ketika aku tak sadarkan diri sewaktu disekap?"

"hah?"

"apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku yang tidak kuketahui sehingga sekarang?"

"kau aneh Baek. Kau terlihat menyeramkan. Kau membuatku takut"

"Aish. Apa susahnya-apa benar Chanyeol pernah membawaku kerumahnya?"

DEG

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau sanggup menyembunyikan ini semua"

•●•●•●•●•

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

NOT YOUR FAULT

Chapter 9

by vvaulia

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support cast: Oh Sehun , Luhan & others

Rate: T

Summary: penculikan dan pemerasan? Sungguh Baekhyun bosan mendengar gosipan aneh murid disekolahnya. Anyang High School, sekolah art ternama di daerah Gyeonggo tidak mungkin ada kasus aneh seperti itu | "Luhan!" "jangan berteriak bodoh" "bersembunyi disini saja" "mengapa cuma ada kita berdua di sekolah sialan ini" | "hei Baek bodoh, mengapa kau pergi kerumahnya terus" "maaf, Chanyeol tidak mahu bertemu denganmu"

 **WARNING: BOY × BOY . DONT BE PLAGIATORS . TYPO BERTEBARAN . HARAP MAKLUM**

•●•●•●•●•

"Aish. Apa susahnya-apa benar Chanyeol pernah membawaku kerumahnya?"

DEG

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau sanggup menyembunyikan ini semua. Jadi cepat ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"Jadi...Chanyeol memang membawamu pulang"

DEG

"Aku sudah melarangnya, tapi si bodoh Sehun mengacaukan semuanya. Dia berhasil membawamu pulang dan ketika subuh dia membawamu kembali ke markas"

Baekhyun kini menatap dalam Luhan, seolah-olah mencari kebohongan. Tapi nihil. Baekhyun tak dapat menemukan setitik pun kebohongan dari Luhan. Baekhyun kembali menatap kosong mejanya setelah beberapa detik yang lalu dia membuang nafasnya asal

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau ceritakan selama aku tak sadar?"

"emm...apa kau tau cara memberi CPR?"

"tentu aku tau Lu. Aku bukan anak berumur empat tahun"

"ya...Chanyeol memberinya padamu"

"apa maksudmu dengan-MWO?"

Kedua mata Baekhyun membola. Chanyeol memberinya CPR? Maksudnya, nafas buatan? Nafas buatan pasti tidak melalui hidung kan? Perlahan namun pasti, Baekhyun mengarah ke Luhan, mempamerkan wajah terkejutnya

"aku tau kau shock. Dan Chanyeol seperti menikmati bibirmu Baek. Berterima kasih padaku yang telah menjitak kepalanya sebelum dia sempat memakan bibirmu"

Baekhyun langsung menukar aura wajahnya kepada 'melotot tajam' ketika suara Luhan hampir terdengar ke kelas sebelah. Tapi itu tidak masalah, masalahnya adalah, penjelasan pendek Luhan tadi pasti didengar semua murid disekitarnya. Mau taruh dimana muka Baekhyun?

"jadi kau benar-benar jadian dengannya Baek?" Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke belakang, menatap Jimin yang tengah tersenyum penuh makna padanya. Jangan lupakan bahwa dia adalah fujoshi akut. Ya, kalian taukan fujoshi? Segerombolan manusia yang menyokong percintaan lelaki dan lelaki. Dan tiba-tiba nyali Baekhyun menciut ketika lima lagi teman Jimin iaitu Jungkook, Suga, Soyou, Hyorin dan Seokjin juga menatapnya serupa tatapan Jimin

"ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku dan Chanyeol tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, jadi-"

"Jadi, berapa ronde kalian melakukannya selama berlibur di China?" pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada Soyou yang baru saja bertanya dengan frontal. Lama-lama di kelas itu akan membuat Baekhyun sakit jiwa. Jadi dia bangkit dan keluar secara tergesa-gesa

"hei Luhan! mengapa temanmu terlalu pemalu? Bahkan rona merah diwajahnya menjalar hingga telinga"

•●•●•●•●•

Derap langkah Baekhyun semakin melaju ketika pertanyaan Soyou tadi semakin menjadi-jadi memaharajalela didalam otaknya. Baekhyun berjalan tanpa melihat sekitar. Bahkan sejak kakinya keluar dari kelas, pandangannya terus menunduk

BRUK

"maafkan aku" Baekhyun baru saja ingin berlalu setelah meminta maaf sambil menunduk, tapi tak sempat ketika orang yang ditubruknya malah menarik lengannya agar mendekat

"Baekhyun. Apa kau berusaha menjauh dariku?" Baekhyun buru-buru mendongakkan kepalanya ketika dia seperti mengenal suara pria itu. Benar dugaannya. Sebelum mengeluarkan kata-katanya, Baekhyun sedaya upaya melepaskan lengannya. Dia merasa kurang nyaman. Dirinya terlihat seperti gadis yang dituntut karna berslingkuh. Baekhyun tak suka, tak suka jika dia terlihat seperti gadis. Jadi, butuh waktu satu menit untuk melepaskannya

"ya" Setelah menjawab singkat, Baekhyun segera mengambil langkah untuk berlalu. Daehyun sama sekali tak menghalang. Tak seperti yang Baekhyun jangkakan.

Daehyun menatap miris punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. Apa Baekhyun benar-benar telah membencinya?

Baekhyun meneruskan perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan, tak perduli jika guru sudah berada dalam kelasnya. Ia sudah cukup runsing memikirkan cara menahan malu didepan teman sekelasnya, memikirkan tentang Daehyun dan...tentang Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengambil beberapa buku dongeng untuk dibaca. Kedengaran tidak sesuai sih untuk umurnya, tapi bagaimana jika itu yang dia inginkan? Baekhyun membuka lembar demi lembar buku bertajuk Beauty and A Beast itu. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia mendengar suara gadis diruang bacaan sebelah

Fokus Baekhyun kini jadi bercabang, sekejap fokus membaca, sekejap mencuri dengar percakapan gadis itu. Dan sekarang Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendengar percakapan gadis itu ketika dengungan suara gadis itu semakin kuat

"Dasom, dengarkan aku dengan baik, dia gay! dia G A Y. Dia menyukai pria. Dia menyukai Byun Baekhyun. Sunbae seangkatan dengannya yang wajahnya mengalahkan kecantikan gadis. Malah jari-jarinya sangat terawat"

DEG

Baekhyun terkejut. Gadis itu menyebut namanya. Bahkan Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu memujinya. Pria manis itu masih dalam aura terkejutnya, tapi kini lebih menajamkan pendengarannya

'siapa? Siapa pria yang menyukaiku?'

"ya. Kau sangat mengenalku kan? Aku pasti tak akan melepaskan pria idamanku. Jadi, aku akan sedaya upaya membuatnya kembali lurus seperti yang seharusnya dan aku akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah"

Baekhyum buru-buru keluar dari pepustakaan dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok ketika mendengar gadis itu menarik kursinya. Pasti dia ingin keluar. Setidaknya itulah yang membuat Baekhyun bersembunyi

Dari tempat persembunyiannya, kini Baekhyun dapat mendengar jelas pintu perpustakaan ditutup. Baekhyun sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya setakat mata agar dapat melihat siapa gadis itu. Baekhyun seperti mengenalnya

"bukankah dia anak kelas 5? Ketua kelab dance?" Kini seluruh pikiran Baekhyun fokus pada memorinya. Berusaha untuk mengingat kembali nama gadis itu "Yoon Bora?"

•●•●•●•●•

"Luhan. Kau harus menemaniku setelah tadi kau membuatku malu. Pasti Jimin akan membeberkan itu ke satu sekolah dan besok aku akan diejek habis-habisan"

"hanya beritahu aku kau mau kemana dan selesai. Tak perlu mengungkit kesalahanku yang sudah awal-awal aku sesali. Aku menyesal Baek" Baekhyun segera merogoh saku celananya ketika mendengar pernyataan penyetujuan Luhan. Setelah mencapai apa yang ia cari, ia segera memberikannya kepada Luhan

"untuk apa kau memberiku alamat?" Baekhyun sama sekali tak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, dia lebih sibuk mencari taksi itu diberhentikan

Luhan tak sadar jika dia sudah berada di dalam taksi. Lamunannya buyar ketika taksi mulai bergerak selepas Baekhyun menyerahkan sehelai kertas kecil yang Luhan ketahui adalah alamat

"kau ingin ke mana Baek"

"kau akan tau nanti"

Kedua pria itu hanya diam selama perjalanan. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan termasuk pemandu taksi. Perjalanan yang menyita waktu 20 menit akhirnya berkakhir ketika pemandu taksi tersebut menarik rem mobil. Baekhyun mengajak Luhan turun setelah membayar tagihan

"untuk apa kita disini?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang bertanya padanya. Namun tak berlangsung lama ketika dia juga merasakan aura aneh disekitar sini. Dimana rumahnya pria tinggi itu?

Baekhyun memerhati sekitar, berharap menemukan sesuatu petunjuk disana. Tapi nihil, yang ia temukan hanya satu jalan besar yang disampingnya dipenuhi lalang tinggi. Baekhyun tak benar-benar yakin dengan keputusannya, tapi dia tetap menyeret Luhan berjalan menyusuri jalan besar itu

Baekhyun terus saja berjalan sambil menyeret Luhan sementara pria China itu sibuk bertanya-tanya. Kemana Baekhyun akan membawanya?

Sampai kaki Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup berjalan, dia masih tak menemukan apa-apa petunjuk. Luhan menggaru kepalanya sambil menatap Baekhyun bingung

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau pertunjukkan padaku di tengah jalan besar dan disaksikan pohon-pohon tinggi ini?"

"sudah kukatakan, lihat saja nanti" ucap Baekhyun tak mau kalaj sambil mengelilingi jalan besar itu. Lagi-lagi dia tak menemukan apa-apa

Ini sudah 10 menit semenjak Baekhyun berlalu lalang disitu. Luhan sudah duduk di tepi jalan semenjak 8 menit yang lalu. Keduanya tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Luhan sendiri masih diselubungi rasa bersalah

Kegiatan Baekhyun terhenti seketika, ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara deruman mobil.

Perlahan, Baekhyun menatap kepergian mobil itu. Setelah beberapa detik memerhati mobil yang semakin lenyap dari padangan mata itu, pupil Baekhyun kembali mengarah ke jalan asal mobil itu muncul. Baekhyun berjalan tanpa mengingat Luhan. Tapi Luhan juga tak bodoh untuk berdiam dan tak mengikuti Baekhyun. Jadi dia hanya mengekor dari belakang Baekhyun

Semakin Baekhyun berjalan, semakin banyak pohon-pohon tinggi nan lebat disana. Ia menjadi tak yakin. Tapi dia tetap meneruskan perjalanannya.

Baekhyun sedikit lambat untuk menangkap benda didepan sana. Ia harus berpikir selama lima detik hanya untuk memastikan itu rumah. Rumah ditengah hutan?

Baekhyun memasang wajah anehnya dan memutar kepalanya untuk mencari rumah lain. Tapi yang ia temukan hanya wajah dungu Luhan yang berdiri di belakang kanannya

"kau membuatku kaget Lu"

Setelah membulatkan niatnya, Byun Baekhyun memberi isyarat kepada Luhan untuk mengikutinya. Mengikutinya bersembunyi di balik semak yang tingginya hampir sesikut Baekhyun. Entah apa yang dia akan lakukan. Luhan hanya pasrah saat kembali mengingat kesalahannya pada Baekhyun. Luhan tak kuasa ingin melawan. Biasanya, Luhan akan memberontak semenjak sampai di tengah hutan. Tapi apakan daya jika dirinya sudah diselubungi rasa bersalah?

"apa yang kau akan lakukan disini Baek?"

Bagus. Baekhyun sama sekali tak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Seolah telinganya sudah tuli semenjak melihat seorang pria jakung yang tengah berdiri dibalkon lantai dua. Benar ini rumahnya

Baekhyun hampir mati ketika menahan dirinya untuk tak berlari ke arah pria itu dan memeluknya. Tak tau apa sebabnya, Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjil dalam hatinya. Mungkin kata singkatnya, rindu. Tapi sekarang Luhan yang menjadi mangsa remasannya. Baekhyun meremas dan menarik baju sekolah Luhan dan baru berhenti ketika dia mendengar suara sobekan. Tapi Baekhyun tak perduli

"Baek, kau merobek baju sekolahku" Luhan berkata sambil menahan geramnya. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak mendengar. Dia benar-benar tuli sekarang

Setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun tak mendengar pernyataannya untuk pulang karna hari sudah senja. Luhan memilih jalan singkat, iaitu menepuk kepala Baekhyun

"YAK" Akhirnya Baekhyun sadar

"bisakah kita pulang Baek? Ini sudah senja dan kau boleh melawat lagi besok"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa ia benar-benar jauh dari rumah banglo tersebut, Baekhyun sempat melihat Chanyeol kembali masuh ke dalam kamarnya.

•●•●•●•●•

Dua minggu berlalu begitu cepat. Tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol tak mengahdirkan dirinya selama tiga minggu berturut. Baekhyun dan Luhan juga tak pernah absen untuk melawat rumah Chanyeol setiap pulang sekolah, ataupun waktu pagi ketika libur. Seperti hari ini

"Baek, sumpah. Sudah berapa lama kita sering menjenguk rumah Chanyeol? Bahkan lalang disini sudah semakin meninggi, bahkan setinggi sikutku" Baekhyun sama sekali tak meladeni ucapan tak bermutu Luhan. Toh lalang itu memang setinggi sikut semenjak mereka datang

"Baek. Tolong jawab aku"

"Baek"

"huftt"

"hei Baek bodoh! Mengapa kau pergi kerumahnya terus!" Baekhyun buru-buru membekap mulut murai Luhan ketika suaranya malah semakin meninggi. Bahkan wanita yang Baekhyun yakini adalah kakak perempuan Chanyeol sekarang memberhentikan kegiatannya. Kegiatan menyiram bunga. Yap, setiap hari Baekhyun melihat wanita itu menyiram bunga

Wanita bernama Park Yoora itu memutar pandangannya, menatap seluruh penjuru kawasan luar rumahnya. Dan katakanlah Baekhyun lalai karna baru sempat bersembunyi ketika wanita itu sudah menangkap kelibatnya.

Park Yoora meletakkan botol penyiram bunganya perlahan, supaya tak ada bunyi yang terhasil. Dia memang sudah curiga sejak seminggu kebelakangan ini. Dia sering mendengar suara-suara aneh dari lalang itu. Dan kali ini dia tak akan melepaskan makhluk yang ia tak ketahui itu

Lima langkah besar lagi, wanita itu akan sampai di tempat suara itu berasal. Baekhyun semakin was-was sambil tetap menyekap mulut Luhan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya. Ia semakin bergidik ketika ketukan sandal kayu dan tanah itu semakin jelas.

"noona!" Yoora hampir saja terjungkal ketika tiba-tiba suara baritone adiknya menggelegar seantereo rumahnya. Yoora mengusap dadanya pelan. Bahkan jantungnya masih berdetak laju. Yoora memutar badannya dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu utama rumahnya. Ingatannya juga seolah tertutup untuk mengingat mengapa ia mendekati lalang-lalang itu tadi.

Sementara Baekhyun yang merasa derap itu malah kian menjauh segera melepaskan mulut Luhan. Baekhyun mengintip dari celah lalang-lalang tinggi itu. Benar dugaannya, wanita itu sudah masuk kerumah ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya. Chanyeol memanggilnya. Tiba-tiba pipi Baekhyun merona dengan jantungnya yang ikut berdetak laju. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar lagi suara pria itu setelah dua minggu lebih tak mendengarnya

Tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali pada Luhan, si biang masalah. Baekhyun jadi ingin memakannya hidup-hidup, untung saja wanita itu tak sempat memergokinya. Baekhyun mendengus sambil memerhati Luhan yang mengelap mulutnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

"tanganmu pengap sekali Baek"

"kau yang gila Lu. Tak bisakah kau bertanya dengan suara pelan?"

Luhan tediam, tak tau ingin membidik apa. Dan Baekhyun membuang nafasnya asal "ayo pulang. Besok temani aku kesini lagi" Luhan memutar matanya, apa Baekhyun tak bosan setiap hari ke rumah raksasa seperti Chanyeol?

•●•●•●•●•

Chanyeol kembali termenung sesudah noonanya keluar dari kamar. Ia memang benar-benar sengaja memanggil noonanya tadi. Karna jelas, bahkan sangat jelas. Ia melihat Baekhyun berada disekitar lalang rumahnya. Untuk apa dia disini?

Park Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Chanyeol merasa seperti usahanya untuk menjauhkan diri dari Baekhyun sia-sia. Malah sekarang terlihat seperti Baekhyun yang ingin mendekat. Ditambah Baekhyun sering berkunjung ke rumahnya dua minggu kebelangan ini. Setau Chanyeol sih

"apa dia gila? Bagaimana bisa dia setiap hari kesini? Mendekati orang yang sudah membuatnya hampir mati. Baekhyun, kau tak pantas kesini. Aku hanya akan membuatmu celaka. Aku bukan pria yang baik seperti Daehyun. Bahkan aku telah menggagalkan usaha seseorang untuk menolong orang lain. Aku memang brengsek" Chanyeol bermonolog sendiri. Chanyeol rasa dia akan gila dalam tempoh dekat

"aish! Kau Baek bodoh! Kau membuatku ingin memelukmu setiap kali kau mengendap dari lalang-lalang itu" Chanyeol tak pasti mengapa ia berkata seperti itu. Yang ia tau pasti, itu memang dari hatinya yang dalam. Ia memang merasakan semua itu. Jadi, bagaimanncara untuk melupakan Baekhyun? Dan cara agar Baekhyun berhenti mengendap dibalik lalang itu. Well, lalang tajam itu bisa melecetkan kulit halus Baekhyun jika tergores. Chanyeol tak mau itu terjadi. Pastinya

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya kuat ketika wajah Baekhyun semakin bergelia didalam pikirannya. Bodoh sekali, bagaiman cara untuk melenyapkan semua bayangan Baekhyun? Chanyeol jadi frustasi sendiri.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil tasnya yang tak pernah terisi apapun semenjak tiga minggu yang lalu. Chanyeol rasa salah satu cara agar dapat melupakan Baekhyun adalah, memastikan apakah dirinya benar-benar jatuh pada Baekhyun? Jadi Chanyeol mengambil beberapa buku catatannya. Besok dia akan bersekolah

•●•●•●•●•

Baekhyun bingung. Mengapa semua teman seangkatannya terlihat sangat ceria dan bahagia? Tap seperti selalu

"Lu, mengapa mereka semua tersenyum begitu manis padaku?"

"itu bukan tersenyum manis Baek. Mereka tersenyum penuh arti, dengan kata lain, pasti ada maksud yang tak terlalu baik dari mereka semua"

"maksudmu-" Perkataan Baekhyun terhentik ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya kuat. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai terjungkal ke depan.

"selamat Baek. Akhirnya penantianmu terjawabkan"

"yak! Jimin-ah. Apa maksud-" Rahang Baekhyun jatuh sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Apa dia bermimpi? Kini Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika tamparan pada pipinya terasa nyata. Dia tidak bermimpi. Chanyeol hadir ke sekolah?

Baekhyun sempat tertegun ketika Chanyeol menatapnya sebelum seluruh badannya tertutup oleh pintu kelas. Mengganggu saja.

Baekhyun masih tak berkutik setelah lebih 30 detik Luhan mencoba menyadarkannya "Baek" masih tak ada respon

Luhan mulai bosan ketika waktu berjalan lebih tapi Baekhyun masih dalam posisinya. Jadi Luhan hanya berdiam ditengah jalan sambil menunggu kesadaran Baekhyun

TTAK

Luhan yang tengah menatap kebodohan Baekhyun langsung mengernyit aneh. Siapa yang melempari Baekhyun kaleng kosong? Luhan memutar arah pandangnya dan menemukan seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"maafkan aku sunbae. Aku tak sengaja" Luhan menatap geli gadis itu. Mengapa? Karna gadis itu membuat-buat mukanya agar terlihat bersalah. Payah sekali kau dalam berakting

Dan sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi, Luhan sempat melihat nametagnya "maaf sunbae, tolong beritahu temanmu ini supaya tak melihat kelas pacarku terlalu dalam. Dia terlihat menyeramkan" dan setelahnya gadis itu berlalu

"yak Baek, gadia bernama Yoon Bora-" Kata-kata Luhan sontak terhenti ketika Baekhyun tiba-tina menatapnya

"apa yang Bora itu katakan tentangku?"

"kau tau dia mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu tapi kau tak tau apa yang dia katakan?"

"cepatlah Lu"

"Dia bilang, jangan menatap keas pacarnya terlali dalam. Kau terlihat menyeramkan"

'pacar? apa yang dia maksud Chanyeol? Bora menyukai Chanyeol?'

"Hoi Baek" Baekhyun lagi lagi tak mendengar panggilannya. Jadi Luhan terpaksa mengerjar pria manis itu. Tapi tepat saat di belokan

BRUK

"YAK! Bokongku hancur bodoh!" Luhan mengumpat*ralat*menjerit sekuat tenaga saat dirasa punggung bawahnya retak tanpa melihat siapa pelaku

"maaf Luhan sunbae. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Tadi saat aku ingin-" Luhan mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk berhenti bicara ketika dia mengetahui pelakunya

"cukup bantu aku berdiri" Sehun menjadi sedikit bingung ketika suara Luhan terdengar seperti hembusan angin. Sehun tak mendengar apapun, jadi dia memasang wajah dungunya dan tiba-tiba Luhan menghulurkan kedua tangannya didepan Sehun. Persis seperti bayi meminta gendong

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan paksa. Luhan juga tak tahu mengapa tubuhnya terasa sakit, sakit yang berasal dari bokongnya. Bahkan dia tak sanggup untuk berdiri walaupun Sehun sudah membantunya

Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun secara sepihak. Ia mebgambul posisi merangkak seperti bayi dan langsung berdiri ketika dirasa bokongnya sudah tak menyentuh lantai koridor

"Kau sangat bodoh. Sama sekali tak romantis. Apa salahnya kau menggendongku seperti Chanyeol sering menggedong Baekhyun"

•●•●•●•●•

Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat bagi semua murid di Anyang Arts High School. Baekhyun yang baru ingin keluar dari kelasnya langsung terhenti ketika seorang gadis tiba-tiba lalu didepannya dan hampir menabrak Baekhyun

Baekhyun menatap punggung gadis itu lamat-lamat. Sepertinya dia kenal. Dan tepat saat gadis itu berbelok, Baekhyun dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Yoon Bora?

Setelah beberapa detik menatap gadis itu, kini mata Baekhyun malah fokus ke benda yang dibawa gadis itu. Sebuah kotak hadiah berbentuk hati. Untuk siapa itu?

Baekhyn kembali membuyarkan pikirannya ketika sadar bahwa gadis itu masuk ke kelas 6A. Dan Baekhyun sekarang yakin, pasti itu hadiah untuk Chanyeol. Bora menyukai Chanyeol bukan?

Seketika mood Baekhyun hilang. Bora adalah most wanted girl disekolahnya. Dan Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin kan menolak cinta seorang gadis sempurna seperti Bora. Sementara Baekhyum hanya pria cantik yang abnormal. Lebih terperinci lagi, gay.

Baekhyun mendengus dan memutar badannya tiba-tiba

BRUK

'hari sial' umpat Baekhyun ketika hidungnya menubruk sesuatu yang tegap. Baekhyun melangkah kecil ke belakang dan segera menatap benda yang ia tubruk.

Bukan, Baekhyun salah, yang ia tabrak bukan benda, tetapi dada seseorang. Baekhyun mendongak perlahan

DEG

"Chanyeol"

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun buru-buru menunduk ketika dirasa jantungnya berdetak laju. Bahkan seperti ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya khawatir Chanyeol dapat mendengar degupan jantungnya

Tak jauh beda dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jatunf berdebar tak keruan. Tapi Chanyeol menghiraukan itu dan kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunduk

"apa dirimu saja baik-baik?" Chanyeol segera memejamkan matanya ketika sadar bahwa ayatnya terbelit-belit. Chanyeol kembali mengulangi kesalahan sama ketika didekat Baekhyun

Baekhyun pula mengerutkan keningnya dalam diam. Sedata upaya dia menahan tawa. Setelah berhasil menahan senyumannya, Baekhyun mendongak da memberanikan diri untuk berkata

"pacarmu sedang menunggu dikelas. Dia juga membawa kado untukmu" selang satu detik, Baekhyun sudah lenyap dari hadapan Chanyeol

"apa maksudnya?" Setelahnya Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia tak paham, mengapa dia merasa sebahagia ini. Sangat bahagia. Apa karna dia bertemu Baekhyun lagi?

•●•●•●•●•

Baekhyun memang tak pernah bosan dengan perbuatan bodohnya. Contohnya sekarang, dia kembali bersembunyi dibalik lalang rumah Chanyeol. Tak tertinggal Luhan yang setiap hari membuntutinya hingga sekarang

PUK

"jangan ganggu aku Lu"

PUK

"Luhan. Jangan mengangguku. Aku tengah menunggu Chanyeol untuk-"

"kau kenapa Baek"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Perlahan, kepalanya berputar menatap Luhan disamping kirinya. Luhan diaamping kiri? Lalu siapa yang menepuk bahu kanannya?

"Lu, kau..."

Perlahan namun pasti, Baekhyun memutar kepalanya kesamping kanan

"hai"

Baekhyun kaget setengah mati sekarang. Bagaimana wanita ini bisa ada disebelahnya?

"Kau kan yang setiap hari memerhati Chanyeol?"

"emm..itu..."

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu, pria manis?"

"Baekhyun. Namaku Byun Baekhyun"

Wanita itu mengangguk lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Sudah agak lama dia terduduk ditengah lalang tinggi itu hanya untuk menangkap penjahat yang sering mengendap rumahnya. Tapi dia tak menyangka bahwa yang ia temukan hanya dua orang lelaki cantik yang tak pantas disebut pria

Park Yoora membawa mereka ke depan pintu utama rumah "sebentar, aku panggilkan Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada wanita itu tanda terima kasih, tapi wanita itu malah mencubit pipinya gemas. Baekhyun seperti ingin menangis ketika pipinya terasa kesemutan dan kebas "kau imut sekali"

Setelahnya, yang Baekhyun sadar adalah, Paek Yoora menutup pintu

Tak butuh waktu lama, wanira itu kembali datang dengan wajah sedihnya. Baekhyun jadi tak yakin "maaf, Chanyeol tidak mau bertemu denganmu"

Sudah Baekhyun duga, pasti ini akan terjadi "tapi kau..."

•●•●•●•●•

btw soal yang Taeyeon ada dua di ff ini, gue lupa nama dia udah ditulis. makanya gue tulia lagi. eh rupanya udah ada. makasih udh ngingetin. anggap aja taeyeon yang berlainan

dan makasih juga reviewnya ya guys. gue sumpah, gapernah dpt review. dan gue bahagia bgt pas ada yg mau review. big thanks to all of u. gue jadi semangat buat ngetik. sekali lagi terima kasih

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

NOT YOUR FAULT

Chapter 10

by vvaulia

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support cast: Oh Sehun , Luhan & others

Rate: T

Summary: penculikan dan pemerasan? Sungguh Baekhyun bosan mendengar gosipan aneh murid disekolahnya. Anyang High School, sekolah art ternama di daerah Gyeonggo tidak mungkin ada kasus aneh seperti itu | "Luhan!" "jangan berteriak bodoh" "bersembunyi disini saja" "mengapa cuma ada kita berdua di sekolah sialan ini" | "hei Baek bodoh, mengapa kau pergi kerumahnya terus" "maaf, Chanyeol tidak mahu bertemu denganmu"

 **WARNING: BOY × BOY . DONT BE PLAGIATORS . TYPO BERTEBARAN . HARAP MAKLUM**

•●•●•●•●•

Park Yoora membawa mereka ke depan pintu utama rumah "sebentar, aku panggilkan Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada wanita itu tanda terima kasih, tapi wanita itu malah mencubit pipinya gemas. Baekhyun seperti ingin menangis ketika pipinya terasa kesemutan dan kebas "kau imut sekali"

Setelahnya, yang Baekhyun sadar adalah, Park Yoora menutup pintu

Tak butuh waktu lama, wanita itu kembali datang dengan wajah sedihnya. Baekhyun jadi tak yakin "maaf, Chanyeol tidak mau bertemu denganmu" Bersamaan dengan wanita itu berujar, seorang pria bernama Chanyeol keluar dari balkon diatas. Dan pastinya tidak disadari siapapun.

Dan memang sudah Baekhyun duga, pasti ini akan terjadi. Chanyeol tidak mau menemuinya. Apa benar darinya? "tapi kau sangat imut" Lamunan Baekhyun buyar ketika sekali lagi wanita bermata bulat itu mencubit gemas pipinya. Baekhyun pula tersenyum masam dan sesegera mungkin menarik Luhan untuk menghilangkan diri dari itu

"Kau pernah merasakan dicubit tidak?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang masih meraup cepat udara disekeliling, akibat berlari tadi "pernah. Saat aku masih sekolah dasar"

"itu terlalu lama Lu. Kau pasti tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya kan?" Luhan tidak meladeni Baekhyun malah berjalan mendahuluinya. Berusaha mendekati perhentian bus yang masih agak jauh disana

"kau terlalu tua untuk digemaskan Baek. Seperti tadi, wanita itu mencubit pipimu seperti mencubit pipi bayi. Sungguh tak sesuai dengan tubuh dan umurmu yang sudah tua" Baekhyun mendesis. Ia sedikit mencepatkan langkahnya agar sebaris dengan Luhan

"kau gila Baek, mengapa kau-AHH SAKIT BODOH" Luhan kini menatap nyalang Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis melebihi gula yang dicampur madu

"apa kau bodoh?" Luhan melototi Baekhyun sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang terasa perih. Biar kujelaskan, tadi tiba-tiba Baekhyun memutar kepala Luhan dan mencubit kedua pipi pria cantik itu serupa wanita itu mencubit pipinya tadi. Baekhyun jadi bangga sendiri

Luhan menggeram melihat respon Baekhyun yang hanya mentertawakannya dengan biadab. Jadi Luhan mengangkat legannya tinggi-tinggi, setelah dirasa cukup, Luhan segera melayangkan lengannya tepat dikepala Baekhyun, dengan kuat. Dan sekarang Luhan yang merasa bangga

•●•●•●•●•

"Noona ada banyak pertanyaan. Tapi cuma satu yang akan noona tanyakan sekarang" Chanyeol kembang kempis sendiri mendengar penjelasan singkat wanita itu. Ini sudah 24 menit semenjak dia memerhati semua kegiatan Chanyeol mulai dari bermain gitar, menyiapkan tugas dan menyapu kamarnya

"tanyakan saja noona, kau sudah berdiri disitu sejak 24 menit yang lalu. Aku bosan" Wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat pintu kamar itu tersenyum manis. Dia mengambil langkah dan seenaknya berbaring di ranjang adiknya. Namun tak kunjung ada pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya

Chanyeol jadi muak dengan tingkah aneh noonanya. Dia jadi ingin melempar menyapu yang ia pegang ke wajah noonanya

"Siapa pria manis itu?" Seketika aktivitas Chanyeol terhenti. Pria manis? Chanyeol kembali mengulang semua kejadian hari ini "kau terlalu lama hanya untuk berpikir Yeol. Seperti orang tua saja"

Chanyeol hanya mampu menatap miris noonanya yang lebih mirip seperti orang tak siuman sekarang. Entahla, setelah beberapa detik yang lalu dia berpendapat bahwa Chanyeol seperti orang tua, sekarang wanita itu malah berdiri dan mengambil segelas air di nakas lalu meminumnya cepat seperti kerasukan

"uhuk..uhuk" Tak ada sedikitpun rasa kasihan saat melihat noonanya tersedak. Chanyeol malah mengabaikannya dan meletakkan penyapu di penjuru kamar. Dan kegeraman Chanyeol tiba-tiba menaik ketika noonanya memanggil namanya dengan suara tersekat-sekat. Oh, dia jadi ingat saat Baekhyun ada dirumahnya, Chanyeol yang menjaganya kan?

Seketika kegeraman Chanyeol hilang hanya karna mengingat pria manis itu. Chanyeol jadi tak bisa menahan senyumannya untuk tak selebar onta. Tapi kini wanita disana malah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'siapa orang gila itu'

"hey Yeol. Apakah kau masih sehat? Aku hanya bertanya siapa pria manis itu? Aku jadi ketagihan mencubit pipinya. Dia sangat manis. Apa kau tak bercadang untuk menjadikannya adik iparku?" Demi Baekhyun yang berjari lentik mengalahkan wanita, Chanyeol sekarang tengah tersipu setelah beberapa detik Yoora bertanya gamblang kepadanya. Bahkan noda merah di pipinya tercetak jelas

Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol tak merespon, Yoora langsung menekadkan diri untuk melempar bantal ke wajah adiknya. Dan, berhasil. Chanyeol yang merona tiba-tiba mendongak dan menatap noonanya garang

"Apa yang kau-tidak noona. Aku tidak bisa bersamanya. Dia bisa mati muda jika aku bersamanya" Yoora mengernyit bingung. Apa katanya? Mati muda? Yang benar saja

"apa maksudmu dengan dia bisa mati muda?" Kini Chanyeol tak menjawab, melainkan mendorong noonanya mendekat ke arah pintu kamar. Berniat untuk mengusirnya

"Sudahla, aku hanya akan menjawab satu pertanyaanmu kan? Jawaban gratis untukmu, aku tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi"

BRAK

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebaik saja pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat. Bagaimana semua bisa serumit ini? Niatnya hanyalah membuat Anyang menjadi sedikit kacau dan mengaburkan mata orang awam tentang sekolahnya yang katanya lima bintang itu. Lalu mengapa semuanya berujung dengan dia menyukai Baekhyun? Lalu Bagaimana dengan Daehyun yang juga menyukai pria manis itu? Bagaimana jika dia berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, penyakitnya akan kambuh? Sungguh, Chanyeol merasa seperti kakek tua yang tengah memikirkan pewaris yang layak.

Bahkan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa semua ini salahnya. Salahnya telah mengikuti permainan bodoh itu, lalu menyakiti Baekhyun. Dan yang paling Chanyeol tak habis pikir adalah, dia menyukai Baekhyun, tapi dalam waktu yang sama dia juga akan menyakiti Baekhyun bukan? Seperti kata Luhan. Semua memang salahnya

Chanyeol menggeleng dan segera menendang kasurnya kuat "argh!" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan langsung menghadap ke arah meja belajarnya. Dia pikir belajar mungkin bisa menenangkan otaknya

•●•●•●•●•

"Kau gila Baek. Untuk apa kesini lagi? Kau tak jera ditangkap basah oleh kakaknya? Bahkan kau bolos latihan vokalmu. Dan apalagi ini? Aku mau pulang saja!" Baekhyun tetap menyeret Luhan sepanjang jalan walaupun pria yang diseret sedari tadi merungut. Mereka baru pulang sekolah dan tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka memaksa yang satunya untuk pergi ke tempat yang setiap hari mereka datangi. Memangsih sudah seminggu mereka tak pergi ke tempat itu, tapi tidak mungkin juga dia harus pergi lagi kan?

"Diamlah Lu. Aku perlu jawaban mengapa dia tak hadir selama seminggu. Bahkan si Suho menyebalkan itu sering memaksaku untuk menyuruh Chanyeol ke sekolah gara-gara tak ada orang lain yang mau mengikuti lomba" Sementara Baekhyun membuat penjelasan, Luhan sedaya upaya melepas jari jemari Baekhyun yang tengah menarik kerah bajunya. Well, Luhan merasa seperti lehernya dicekik dari tadi. Dan, dia bukan ajing yang selayaknya diseret

"apa urusannya denganku idiot?" Baekhyun yang tengah menarik paksa kerah Luhan dan Luhan yang tengah memaksa dirinya untuk terlepas, tiba-tiba pria bernama Baekhyun melepas paksaannya. Dan apa yang terjadi adalah, Luhan tersungkur. Tapi yang menyedihkan adalah, Baekhyun sewenang-wenangnya meninggalkan teman sejatinya itu dan lebih memilih berjalan mendahului

Luhan bangkit lalu berlari mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasakan seperti Luhan sudah dibelakangnya spontan membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara "karna ada Sehun dirumah Chanyeol"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

6 detik

DEG

Apa kata Baekhyun? Ada Sehun? Yang benar saja

"yak darimana kau tau ada Sehun?" Baekhyun yang sudah tau apa yang akan ditanyakan Luhan langsung menggunakan mulutnya untuk menunjuk seorang pria yang baru turun dari motor ninjanya. Seketika mata Luhan membulat. Ia sedikit mengucek matanya. Setelah dirasa tidak ada masalah pada pengelihatannya, ia pergi mendekati Baekhyun dan mengucek mata pria bereyeliner itu pelan, enggan merusak garisan tipis berwrarna hitam dikelopak mata pria itu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung sambil matanya terpejam. Mengapa Luhan malah mengucek matanya? Bukankah seharusnya hanya Luhan yang mengucek mata?

PLAK

Luhan buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Baekhtun ketika pria manis itu menepuk tangannya kuat. Bahkan ada kesan merah pada punggung tangannya. Tiba-tiba Luhan meringis pilu dan dihadiahi tatapan 'aku tidak perduli' dari Baekhyun

"enyahkan wajah idiotmu Lu"

"Lupakan wajah imutku, bagaimana kau bisa tau-maksudku, apa hubunganku dengan Sehun? Bagaimana bisa kau menyangkut pautkan aku dengan Sehun?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menampilkan smirknya

"Anggap saja aku pawang" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dan otomatis Luhan juga berhenti.

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati rumah besar tepat dihadapannya. Tunggu, sejak kapan mereka sudah berada didepan rimah Chanyeol? Mengapa dia tak sadar?

Sampai detik ini, Baekhyun hanya berdiri tanpa banyak pergerakan. Luhan jadi muak sendiri "apa yang kau tunggu Baek?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang yang akan menyakan apa mauku berada disini-"

HAP

Baekhyun yang terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk langsung menghadap orang itu "Apa kau datang untuk bertemu dengan adikku lagi? hm hm hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah bingung akibat wanita dibelakangnya yang membulatkan matanya setiap kali ia berkata 'hm hm hm'. Itu menyeramkan

"Ya. Cepatlah noona bermata bulat semirip mata Park Chanyeol. Aku bersama temanku sudah berdiri disini sejak 18 menit yang lalu" Baekhyun langsung menyikut perut Luhan ketika pria itu berkata spontan tanpa sopan pada noona didepannya. Tapi Yoora sama sekali tak menghiraukannya

"Aku tau. Aku berada di samping rumah untuk menyiram tanamanku. Aku memperhatikan kalian sejak 18 menit yang lalu kalau kalian ingin tau. Aku sengaja diam karena ingin melihat kejujuran kalian. Dan benar saja, kalian tidak masuk sesuka hati" Luhan memutar matanya jengah mendengar penjelasan singkat wanita itu 'memangnya wajah seimutku pantas disebut manusia semacam perampok. Sungguh bukan gayaku' Monolog Luban dalam hatinya

"Jadi, berdoalah agar Chanyeol mau menemuimu adik ipar"

Setelah itu, Baekhyun hanya mematung dengan jantungnya berdetak tak keruan. 'Adik ipar?'

•●•●•●•●•

CKLEK

Setelah membuka kecil pintu kamar adiknya, Yoora memasukkan kepalanya guna melihat keadaan. Bukan kebiasaan Yoora untuk mengetuk pintu dahulu, tapi inilah kebiasaannya, memasukkan kepala. Jika waktunya tidak tepat, Yoora akan serta merta menutup pintu kembali. Tetapi jika waktunya bagus, Yoora akan langsung masuk

Dan bagaimana dengan ini? Teman adiknya tengah terbaring mengangkang diatas kasur dengan adiknya bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan wajah dungu. Masalahnya hanya satu, Sehun tidak memakai celan melainkan hanya Boxer. Yoora jadi bingung mau masuk apa tidak

Jadi wanita itu mengambil langkah dengan membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Dia mendengus ketika kedua pria itu masih tak menyadarinya. Yoora meletakkan bogeman pada muka pintu kamar dan menggedornya kuat

Sehun yang tengah berbaring sontak bangkit dan menutupi sesuatu dibahagian depan badannya

"tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa dongsaeng. Aku dapat melihat celanamu tengah dijemur dibalkon kamar" Sehun tersenyum malu lalu berjalan ke arah balkon. Niat Sehun adalah untukn mengambil celananya, tapi ia tak menyangka akan melihat bayangan Luhan dibawah sana.

Sehun mulai merasa dirinya gila ketika bayangan itu tak hilang-hilang. Padalah Sehun sudah mengucek matanya sebanyak lima kali. Dan dia merasa benar-benar gila ketika bayangan itu menatap ke arahnya lalu menatap kakinya yang tak tertutup apa-apa, Sehun semakin bingung ketika banyangan Luhan menjadi sedikit aneh, pipi Luhan merona? 'Aish, mengapa ini terlihat begitu nyata?'

"PARK CHANYEOL" Sehun buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar ketika lengkingan wanita didalam berhasil membuat telinganya sakit

"ada yang ingin bertemu bodoh! Bahkan aku sudah mengulang perkataanku empat kali. Apa kau tuli atau dungu?"

"Siapa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri dari balkon. Aku taktau nama pria itu. Maksudku, aku belum berkenalan denhan calon adik iparku" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa yang ingin bertemu dengannya pria yang sama seperti seminggu yang lalu noonanya katakan?

Chanyeol bangkit dan segera akan keluar daru kamarnya menuju balkon "Aku melihat bayangan Luhan dan Baekhyun dibawah" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya serta merta ketika otaknya dengan cepat menangkap pernyataan Sehun

Chanyeol kembali memutar arah jalannya tanpa menyadari pria dibawah sana melihatnya. Melihatnya menukar arah jalan

"Bilang saja aku tengah tidur. Atau aku sedang fokus belajar-"

"Atau kau memang menjauhkan diri darinya yang bahkan setia hari datang kesini? Ayolah Yeol, apa kau tak kasihan padanya? Jangan terlalu merasa bersalah sedangkan dia sangat ingin penjelasan darimu. Dimana kau tinggalkan hatimu Yeol? Coba kau pikir, jika dia tidak benar-benar ingin bertemu dengamu, untuk apa dia kesini setiap hari?" Tiba-tiba Sehun minder menedengar penerangan Yoora. Dia merasa menonton drama gratis sekarang

Chanyeol berlalu ke toilet ketika sebelumnya aura ketengannya muncul. Yoora jadil kesal sendiri "Dasar Chanyeol payah! Sama sekali tak berpikir pria itu akan lebih tersakiti jika kau begini terus" Yoora menjerit sekuat hatinya lalu menatap Sehunnyang baru saja selesai memakai celananya

"kau rasa, Chanyeol mendengar suaraku tidak?" Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya. Sekarang ia merasa telinganya berlomba desing. Mungkin dia harus ke klinik telinga selepas ini

"Apa kau tau mama pria yang mamakai eyeliner dibawah?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun"

•●•●•●•●•

"Dasar Park bodoh. Aku jadi makin sakit hati padanya. Setelah dia menghilang, bahkan sekarang menjauhkan diri dariku. Mengapa aku terlalu bodoh untuk tak berhenti mengejarnya. Sudah terbukti bahwa dia menyukai Yoon Bora. Menyukai wanita, bukan seperti dirinya yang sudah belok sejak dulu. Pasti Chanyeol jijik padanya kan?"

Baekhyun kini tengah duduk diluar cafe sambil memainkan selang pada milk shakenya. Kepalanya tak berhenti berputar sejak tadi. Entah apa uang dia cari

Tiba-tiba gerakan kepalanya terhenti ketika melihat pria dan gadis dicafe seberang. Baekhyun memajukan kepalanya guna memperjelas pengelihatan "Bora..."

Baekhyun semakin menyipitkan matanya untuk mengecam pria yang tengah tertawa bersama Bora "...Dae..hyun?" Seketika Baekhyun terdiam, tapi untuk dua detik berikutnya ia malah menggebrak meja didepannya dan berhasil membuat semua mata di luar cafe tersebut menatap risih ke arahnya

"Aish! Perempuan sinting. Mengapa dia malah berkencan dengan lelaki lain. Ahh, aku jadi ingin membunuhnya sekarang. Jadi, apa gunanya Chanyeol sebagai pacarnya? Dasar gila. Beraninya dia bermain dibelakang Chanyeol" Baekhyun bangkit lalu menatap semua orang yang memandanginya. Tapi orang-orang utu malah memasang muka terkejut lalu kembali menyibukkan diri. Heol, bagaimana mereka tidak terkejut, Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit dan menatap mereka dengan mata memerah sempurna?

Baekhyun berjalan hendak meninggalkan cafe. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel. Tak ada gunanya jika dia menyerocos di depan Chanyeol tanpa bukti kan? Jadi Baekhyun akan memotret dua sejoli disana

Baekhyun tersenyum serupa setan ketika foto yang ia tangkap sangat jelas. Ia meneruskan jalannya sambil membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi sedih Bora ketika diputuskan Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi bahagia sendiri

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah sampai di perhentian bus, kira-kira 75 langkah dari cafe tadi. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya owtika mengingat bahwa milk shakenya tertinggal dicafe. Well, milk shakenya masih penuh, akan saat boros jika ditinggal begitu saja. Jadi dia kembali memutar arah jalannya, berniat mengambil kembali milk shakenya

Gerakan Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat gadis yang ia kenali tengah bergelayut manja pada lengan pria disebelahnya di dalam cafe tampat ia membeli milk shake tadi "Cih, dia benar-benar berselingkuh dari Chanyeol. Dasar buaya darat betina"

Pria manis itu lalu mengambil milk shakenya dan menyedotnya kasar sebelum ia kembali ke perhentian bus

•●•●•●•●•

"Perhatian, diminta untuk semua wakil lomba dance bersegera ke lapangan pada jam 8:45 karna kalian akan berangkat ke tempat pertandingan. Terima kasih, sekian"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar pengumuman barusan. Bukan karna pengumumannya, tetapi karna yang memberi pengumuman, itu sangat lambat teman, kira-kira harus menunggu selama 60 detik untuk menghabiskan kalimatnya, apa Anyang tidak akan melantik guru disiplin baru yang busa berbicara cepat? Lupakan, bukankah Yoon Bora ketua dance? Aish Baekhyun jadi bahagia, dia tidak akan bertemu dengan gadis gila itu kan hari ini?

 **In the same time but un other side**

"yak Park kerbau! Aku tau kau sudah bangun, buka matamu atau aku siram kau dengan air panas" Yoora berjengit geram ketika lengkingannya sama sekali tak mempan. Jadi dia mengambil segelas air di nakas adiknya lalu tak segan-segan menyiramnya ke wajah Chanyeol

"Panas!" Chanyeol bangkit dengan spontan ketika noonanya baru saka menyiramnya

"Yak! Aku hanya menyiram air minum di wajahmu" Seketika gerakan Chanyeol terhenti. Noonanya menang, Chanyeol pasti dipaksa bersekolah hari ini

"Sekolah atau aku benar-benar akan menyirammu dengan air mendidih"

 **In Anyang**

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia ketika kelihat Luhan yang tengah bersusah payah turun dari mobilnya "Hai Lu"

"Aish, sabuk pengaman ini sungguh menjengkelkan" Tunggu, apa Luhan membawa mobil ke sekolah? Baekhyun langsung menatap Luhan dan menemukan sesuatu yang aneh

"Yak, kau tak menekan tombolnya, bagaimana sabuknya akan terlepas. Idiot"

CKLEK

Luhan mengedipkan matanya dungu. Malu? Pasti, apalagi setelah ia melihat kelibat Sehun yang tengah tertawa sambil berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun

"Hoi Lu, mengapa kau membawa mobil?" Luhan diam. Baekhyun pikir, mungkin itu bukan perkara penting. Jadi ia kembali mencari sesuatu yang ingin ia umbarkan

"Kau tau Lu? Kemarin saat kau pulang kerumah, aku singgah di cafe Milk Shake milik MinHo ajussi dan coba tebak apa yang aku lihat?"

"Kerelaanku mengikutimu ke rumah Chanyeol setia hari tanpa gaji?"

"Aish, bukan bodoh"

"Keterpaksaanku mengikutimu?"

"Luhan, bukan itu maksudku"

"Kesadaranmu untuk tak menyeretku ke rumah Chanyeol lagi?"

"Oh kalau itu aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Karna hari ini aku akan mengajakmu le rumah Chanyeol lagi" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan sontak membuat seseorang dibelakangnya menabrak tubuhnya

"Aish, dasar pria jadi-jadian, bisakah kau berjalan dengan benar?"

Gadis yang menabrak Luhan itu segera berlalu sebaik saja ia me-death glare Baekhyun. Tunggu, mengapa Baekhyun yang kena? Bukankah Luhan yang berhenti tiba-tiba?

"Gadis itu lagi. Aki benar-benar ingin membunuhnya"

•●•●•●•●•

"Chanyeol!" Gadis bernama Bora ini tengah berlari mengejar seorang didepan sana dengan tangan kiri yang membawa sebuah kotak bekal. Tunggu, kotak bekal?

Baekhyun yang hendak keluar kelas langsung menhentikan langkahnya ketika indera pendengarannya menjadi sedikit berdengung akibat teriakan seorang Bora. Baekhyun memutar kepalanya, mencari sumber teriakan itu dan mendapati Yoon Bora tengah berbicara dengan Chanyeol, bahkan gadis itu menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Chanyeol

"Aish, benar-benar gadis gila. Masih sempat-sempatnya dia menemui Chanyeol sedangkan sekarang sudah tepat jam 8:45. Harus sekarang dia di lapangan" Baekhyun mendengus kesal sambil berkacak pinggang

"Benar-benar buaya darat betina" Luhan kebingungan ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun berkata buaya darat betina, apa. maksudnya?

"Aku bukan betina Baek, setidaknya panggilah dengan buaya darat jantan"

"Tidak bisakah dia hanya setia pada satu lelaki?"

"Baek, aku...aku tak menyukai banyak lelaki"

"Apa Daehyun terlalu penting bagimu hah? Gadis gila"

"Aku tidak mementingkan Daehyum Baek, dan aku pria"

Nafas Baekhyun memburu. Ia menatap Luhan dengan mata bulat

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu bodoh!" Setelah membentak Luhan, Baekhyun segera enyah "apa dia PMS lagi?" Luhan mendongak dan memerhati sekitar, berharap tak ada orang. Tapi semuanya pupus ketika dia melihat Sehun tengah menatapnya. Mengapa semua yang memalukan ada Sehun?

•●•●•●•●•

Baekhyun keluar dari toilet setelah berendam di dalamnya sekitar 10 menit. Ia mendekat ke cermin tpilet dan membasuh wajahnya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika kelibat Chanyeol yang baru ingin masuk ke dalam toilet terpampang dari pantulan cermin. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik setelah Chanyeol kembali menutup pintu toilet. Chanyeol tak jadi ke toilet

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, Chanyeol langsung mengacak rambutnya. Niatnya ingin melepaskan hajat seketika terbantut karna melihat Baekhyun di dalam "Bagaimana aku bisa lari darinya?"

Chanyeol meneruskan langkahnya tanpa tahu bahwa Baekhyun menguping dibalik pintu toilet. Seketika hati Baekhyun terenyuh. Jadi selama ini Chanyeol berniat lari darinya? Tunggu, apa salahnya? Baekhyun meremas dada bahagian kirinya, merasakan tusukan perih disana. Bagaimana ini?

Baekhyun sedaya upaya menahan air yang akan mengalir dari matanya, mengapa ini terlalu sakit?

•●•●•●•●•

"Omo!" Wanita bermama lengkap Park Yoora ini hampir terjungkal ketika dua orang pria berdiri tepat didepan pintu rumahnya ketika ia membuka pintu

"Baek, pintu sudah dibuka"

"Baek"

"Baek"

DUK

Luhan geram setengah mati ketika Baekhyun sama sekali tak sanggup sadar dari lamunannya. Jadi dia meninju bahu Baekhyun

Setelah Baekhyn sadar ia segera meminta izin untuk masuk. Dan pastinya Yoora mengizinkan, tapi dengan wajah blanknya

Kini Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangat bodoh karna tak menanyakan dimana kamar Chanyeol. Ini sudah satu menit dia berputar di lantai atas

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dihujung sana. Ketika instingnya mengatakan itu adalah kamar Chanyeol. Mungkin karna ada angka yang sangat familiar baginya. 06051992, angka itu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada tanggal lahirnya saja. Baekhyun tersenyum secara tiba-tiba

CKLEK

"Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol?"

•●•●•●•●•

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf ya, buat minggu kedepannya, gua gabisa next NYF. Mungkin habis ExoLuxion Malay baru gue apdet lagi. Soalnya hari minggu gue udah ujian. Then I forced to be HIATUS. Gak lama kan? Gue aja masih nunggu Lightsabernya Dandelionleon.**

 **Dan soal ada kata-kata yang gak jelas, bisa diperinci lagi? Soalnya gue gatau yg mana gak jelas. Itung2 biar bisa diperbaiki**


	11. Chapter 11

NOT YOUR FAULT

Chapter 11

by vvaulia

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support cast: Oh Sehun , Luhan & others

Rate: T - M

Summary: penculikan dan pemerasan? Sungguh Baekhyun bosan mendengar gosipan aneh murid disekolahnya. Anyang High School, sekolah art ternama di daerah Gyeonggo tidak mungkin ada kasus aneh seperti itu | "Luhan!" "jangan berteriak bodoh" "bersembunyi disini saja" "mengapa cuma ada kita berdua di sekolah sialan ini" | "hei Baek bodoh, mengapa kau pergi kerumahnya terus" "maaf, Chanyeol tidak mahu bertemu denganmu"

 **WARNING: BOY × BOY . DONT BE PLAGIATORS . TYPO BERTEBARAN . HARAP MAKLUM**

•●•●•●•●•

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dihujung sana. Ketika instingnya mengatakan itu adalah kamar Chanyeol. Mungkin karna ada angka yang sangat familiar baginya. 06051992, angka itu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada tanggal lahirnya saja. Baekhyun tersenyum tiba-tiba

CKLEK

"Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol?"

Hening. Kedua pria itu tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Malah Baekhyun masih sibuk mencari cara agar degupan jantungnya kembali berdetak normal. Bahkan Baekhyun merasa momen seperti ini sudah tidak ia lalui bertahun tahun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia bahkan lupa apa yang akan dia lakukan di kamar Chanyeol tadi

Sama seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol bahkan menahan nafasnya. Jantungnya tak berhenti bedegup laju. Dia sibuk menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk, sama ada mengusir Baekhyun, menyuruh Baekhyun masuk ke kekamarnya atau mencium Baekhyun. Tunggu, apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sama menggaru kepala, bingung apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Mengapa suasana menjadi begitu kaku?

"emm...Chanyeol, ada yang harus aku beritahu" setelah kedua pria itu terdiam selama lima menit, akhirnya Baekhyun meluruskan niatnya untuk memulai berbicara terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol yang masih belum mengerti keadaan malah menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Entah apa yang pria setinggi tiang itu pikirkan, yang dia tau, dia ingin memeluk Baekhyun sekarang juga. Rasa rindunya tak dapat ia tahan lagi

BRAK

Yoora dan Luhan yang tengah berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka ketika mendengar suara pintu dari atas. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa panik saat teringat bahwa temannya berada di atas. Jadi dia meminta izin kepada wanita didepannya untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun tetapi sama sekali ditolak dengan alasan supaya tidak mengganggu kegiatan adik bersama calon adik iparnya di atas

Luhan kembali menempatkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa ketika wanita itu bersi keras untuk tidak menganggu momen adiknya. Bahkan dia menawarkan boneka rusa kesayangannya demi tidak mengganggu Chanyeol. Luhan jadi lemah jika seperti ini, jadi persetan dengan keadaan Baekhyun di atas, Luhan hanya ingin memeluk boneka itu sekarang

HAP

"yak! noona, kenapa kau mengambilnya kembali?"

"Dengar Lahan-"

"Untuk ketiga kalinya, namaku Luhan"

"ya, dengar Luhan, tak semudah itu kau mendapatkan barang limited ini. Kau harus melakukan satu lagi tugas yang juga sama mudahnya"

"katakan saja apa maumu?"

"kau benar mau menolongku?" Luhan memutar matanya lalu mengangguk malas. Dia jadi terpikir hal yang aneh aneh, melihat dari aura wanita di depannya yang terlihat menyeramkan

•●•●•●•●•

"apa kau gila? bagaimana jika dia berbuat yang aneh aneh pada temanku?"

"apa kau bodoh? tinggal aku nikahkan saja mereka. Ayolah Luhun, kau saja yang-"

"aku Luhan"

"ya ya ya persetan dengan namamu yang aneh itu, sebenarnya apa kau asli Korea?"

"aku China"

"oh. aku jadi teringat Sehun, teman Chanyeol. Semenjak dia sering kesini, tak pernah sekali aku tak mendengar dia berbicara tantang 'Luhan China'. Dan sekarang, cepat rusakkan knopnya!"

BRUG DAG DUG DAG

setelah bunyi menyeramkan itu mereda, Luhan langsung merampas boneka berwarna coklat yang ada dipelukan Yoora

"woah, aku tak menyangka gadis sepertimu bisa mempunyai tenaga sebanding pria"

"ya begitu- tunggu, aku kau baru saja berkata bahwa aku seorang gadis?"

"jadi kau bukan gadis?"

"ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL! AKU LELAH DENGAN KAKAKMU, JADI MAAFKAN AKU JIKA PINTU KAMARMU TIDAK BISA DIBUKA. KAKAKMU YANG MENYURUHKU MERUSAKKAN KNOPNYA" Luhan menghentikan teriakannya ketika dirasa oksigen dalam badannya mengurang, jadi dia mengambil nafas baru dan kembali membuka mulutnya

"BAEKHYUN! TELFON SAJA AKU JIKA CHANYEOL BENAR BENAR MEMPERKOSAMU. AKU PULANG!" Luhan tiba-tiba menatap Yoora sehabis saja dia berteriak. Setelah menatap wajah menyebalkan Yoora, Luhan segera melenggang

"apa aku salah? bukan, maksudku dia gadis kan?" Yoora menggaru pucuk kepalanya sambil bermonolog seorang diri. Setelah memastikan knop pintu adiknya benar-benar rusak, akhirnya dia berlenggang ke kamarnya. Dia tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan ketika pikirannya dipenuhi dengan hal-hal kotor yang akan Chanyeol lakukan kepada Baekhyun

•●•●•●•●•

"jadi-"

BRUG DAG DUG DAG

Baekhyun sontak menghentikan ucapannya ketika pintu yang tengah ia sandari bergerak aneh ditambah bunyi berisik yang muncul dari knop pintu tersebut mengusiknya

lalu mata Baekhyun membulat selepas sepuluh detik semenjak ia menghentikan ucapannya, suara Luhan terdengar melengking. Kira-kira teriakannya seperti ini 'ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL! AKU LELAH DENGAN KAKAKMU, JADI MAAFKAN AKU JIKA PINTU KAMARMU TIDAK BISA DIBUKA. KAKAKMU YANG MENYURUHKU MERUSAKKAN KNOPNYA' dan 'BAEKHYUN! TELFON SAJA AKU JIKA CHANYEOL BENAR BENAR MEMPERKOSAMU. AKU PULANG!'

perlahan namun pasti Baekhyun segera memutar kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti dungu. Tunggu, mengapa Baekhyun malah merasa terancam?

"biar aku yang mengecek" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, tepatnya pintu kamarnya. Tapi langkah Chanyeol terpaksa terhenti karena pria mungil didepannya tak bergeser seinchi-pun

"hmm Baek, apa kau bisa sedikit bergeser?" Chanyeol berusaha menahan nafasnya saat wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Baekhyun menatap lekat wajah-bibir Chanyeol

'mengapa bibir pria ini terlihat seksi?'

'aku ingin'

'sepertinya aku akan mencicipi bibirnya, itu kelihatan sangat kenyal'

'apa dia akan membalas-'

"B-Ba-Baek"

seketika Baekhyun tersadar dari alam fantasinya. Dia kemudian melihat ke posisi kedua tangannya yang tepat berada di Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap dada itu seksama. Perlahan namun pasti, Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya sambil sedikit mengelus benda tersebut

Chanyeol yang hampir mati sekarang ditambah menderita. Ada sesuatu yang berdiri di bawah sana. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas, mungkin karna dia tidak menghidupkan pendingan ruangan jadi badannya juga ikut memanas. Bahkan dia dapat merasakan keringat disekitar dahinya

"apa kau baik-baik saja yeol? Maaf tadi aku-hmmpph"

Baekhyun sontak memposisikan kedua tangannya pada dada Chanyeol ketika pria tinggi itu tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya

"hmmph"

"Ch-Chan-Chanyeol" Baekhyun berusaha menahan pria didepannya ketika merasakan pasokan udaranya menipis. Dan Chanyeol baru melepas pagutannya ketika mendengar gedoran pintu kamarnya

"bukan aku" Baekhyun segera menggeleng ketika Chanyeol menatapnya seperti 'apa kau yang melakukannya?'

Chanyeol memutar knop pintunya telak dan saat ia melepaskannya, knop tersebut malah terjatuh ke lantai. Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang tengah memegang kayu baseball

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yoora tersenyum penuh makna tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan adiknya saat melihat bibir Chanyeol yang terlihat berbeda. Semua tau bahwa bibir Chanyeol tebal, tapi Yoora tak menyangka bahwa ketika ada Baekhyun bibirnya menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Mengapa kau menatap bibirku seperti-"

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan Baekhyin baik-baik saja"

Yoora berlenggang dengan kayu baseballnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya jengkel. Dan mengapa Chanyeol merasa terganggu? Chanyeol kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan menatap Baekhyun. Jantungnya kembali menggila ketika teringat kejadian tadi. Apa dia benar-benar mencium Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Tadi-"

"ada yang ingin aku beritahu tentang...Bora"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Mengapa dengan Bora?

"Aku melihatnya berkencan dengan Daehyun" Baekhyun memasang wajah serius sepanjang kata-katanya tadi. Tapi yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya memutar otaknya tentang apa yang sedang dibicarakan Baekhyun

"dan maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol, apa kau bodoh? Pacarmu berselingkuh dibelakangmu!"

"Tunggu, pacarku? Aku sedang tidak berpacaran Baek"

"Apa kau bercanda? Bora pacarmu kan?"

"Gadis itu? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Dan untuk sepengetahuanmu Bora berpacaran dengan Daehyun. Sekarang aku mengatakan bahwa dia hebat, karna mengembalikan Daehyun menjadi lurus"

hening. Baekhyun menatap lekat pria didepannya. Tiba-tiba perasaan malu menyelubunginya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun merasa ingin mengubur mukanya

"bagaimana kau bisa berpikir bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Bora?"

"aku mengira bahwa dia memberi bekal padamu" Baekhyun menudukkan kepalanya perlahan. Pipinya mulai memerah. Dan kejadian tadi dengan sialnya kembali terputar rapi pada ingatannya. Baekhyun berjanji akan kabur sebentar lagi

"justru dia menitipnya untuk diberikan pada Daehyun"

Chanyeol sedaya upaya menahan tawanya ketika melihat semburat merah pada pipi Baekhyun. Tapi sedikit menggodanya pasti akan asik

Chanyeol membuka langkahnya agar lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan jarak kedua dada mereka hanya 8cm. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, jantungnya kembali berdegup. Dan sialnya itu adalah kelemahannya didepan Baekhyun.

"aku seperti mendengar sesuatu..."

Baekhyun mendongak dan matanya seketika membulat saat wajah Chanyeol tepat berada diatas wajahnya 'jangan...'

Baekhyun segera menghapus segala pikiran kotornya dan kembali ingin menyambung kata-katanya

"apa itu suara jantungmu, Yeol? Itu kedengaran begitu kuat dan cepat. Aku tak yakin kau baik-baik saja"

"itu, hmm-"

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat meneruskan jawabannya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengangkat telapak tangannya didepan wajah pria jakung itu, mengisyaratkan agar dia tidak menyambung kata-katanya

"aku harus pulang"

Baekhyun buru-buru memutar badannya sambil menunduk. Jangan tanya mengapa, Baekhyun sendiri masih bingung

"Tunggu, Baek"

Baekhyun sontak menghentikan langkahnya ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menahan pergelangan tangannya. Dan yang Baekhyun tidak bisa terima adalah jantungnya yang kembali menggila

'sial. Apa lagi maunya'

"Bisakah aku...memelukmu?"

Perlahan Baekhyun memutar badannya dan wajahnya tepat bertemu dengan leher Chanyeol. Tanpa aba-aba pria yang lebih tinggi langsung merengkuh lehernya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya selagi aroma dari tubuh Baekhyun bergelia di sekitar hidungnya. Chanyeol semakin mengetatkan rengkuhannya ketika perasaan haru itu mulai tercipta. Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun

Baekhyun sendiri masih mematung sejak Chanyeol menariknya dalam rengkuhan. Baekhyun merasakan semuanya hangat sekarang, termasuk hati kecilnya.

Kedua mata yang lebih pendek mulai memanas. Baekhyun mengangkat lengannya, membalas rengkuhan pria tinggi itu. Air matanya berhasil tumpah. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol, tak ingin isakannya terdengar oleh pria itu

Selagi Baekhyun masih terisak dalam dadanya, Chanyeol berusaha menghapus air matanya. Chanyeol melepaskan rengkuhannya secara sepihak dan otomatis membuat Baekhyun terkejut dengan tindakannya. Bahkan wajahnya masih penuh dengan cecair putih itu

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Dia mengangkat ibu jarinya untuk menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Baekhyun.

"mengapa kau menagis bodoh?"

"kau juga menangis idiot hiks"

Chanyeol tertawa bahagia melihat jawaban Baekhyun. Setelah menghapus air matanya untuk kali kedua, dia langsung memposisikan kedua tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun

"apa kau tau? aku sangat rindu padamu"

Baekhyun sonta mendongak dan buru-buru menunduk ketika hidungnya tak sengaja bertemu dengan hidung Chanyeol. What the, mengapa begitu dekat? Bahkan Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada pucuk kepalanya

Chanyeol menghirup rambut

"Baek. Apa kau tak rindu padaku? hmm?"

Baekhyun diam dalam beberapa saat. Setelah membulatkan niatnya untuk menatap sendiri mata pria itu, dia segera melakukannya

"kau yang menjauhiku Park bodoh!"

"hiks hiks"

"apa kau tak tau betapa susahnya untuk mengejarmu? Tapi yang kau lakukan hanya kembali menjauhiku. Aku-"

"Maafkan aku Baek-"

"Ya, maaf Tuan Park. Dan kau akan kembali berlari dariku"

Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun kedalam rengkuhannya, mencoba menenangkan pria mungil yang tengah terisak

"hiks hiks"

Chanyeol mengetatkan rengkuhannya ketika isakan Baekhyun tak berhenti. Dia segera mengelus kepala belakang Baekhyun ketika dia sendiri melonggarkan rengkuhan, tak mau asma Baekhyun kembali kambuh

"aku...mencintaimu Baek"

DEG

•●•●•●•●•

"aku akan memanggil tukang-"

BRUK

"Yeol, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol berusaha bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dia baru saja jatuh dari kursi semenjak noonanya tiba-tiba berada dikamarnya. Salahkan noonanya yang tiba-tiba masuk dan berbicara dengan kuat

"lupakan. Dimana Baek...Baek..."

"Baekhyun"

"ya Baekhyun! dimana dia?"

"dia baru saja pulang. Katanya dia tidak akan kesini lagi karna ulah noonaku sungguh aneh dan membuatnya muak. Dan dia juga tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi. Ini semua salahmu noona!"

Yoora sontak membulatkan matanya dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang membelakanginya.

"apa kau tidak tahu bahwa dia pria lurus. Dia muak noona"

Park Yoora menunduk seiring Chanyeol memutar badannya menghadap wanita itu. 'Sabar...'

"aku...aku hanya...aku hanya...aku...hanya-"

Yoora memaksa dirinya untuk menatap adik lelakinya yang sudah dipastikan tengah menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Tapi semua keraguan wanita itu hilang ketika melihat raut wajah adiknya yang terlihat aneh jika dibandingkan dengan topik yang sedang dibicarakan

"KAU MENAHAN TAWA PARK YODA"

"YAKK"

TTAK

Yoora segera membanting pintu kamar adiknya ketika berhasil memukul telak kepala adiknya dengan penggaris besi

"benar kata Luhan, Park Yoora gila. Haish, dia bisa membuat kepalaku hancur kapan saja"

•●•●•●•●•

Chanyeol berjalan malas disepanjang koridor kelasnya. Murid-murid disekolah itu menatapnya heran. Tak ada lagi penampilan rapih yang sering dia tunjukkan, malah sekarang penampilannya bisa dibilang seperti mayat hidup

"wow bro! mengapa dengan matamu? Apa kau ingin mengikuti jejak Tao?" Chanyeol mengendahkan pertanyaan Kris barusan. Melihat wajah Kris, Chanyeol jadi ingin membunuhnya

"Diamlah tonggos. Aku tidak ingin diganggu" Setelahnya, Chanyeol kembali meneruskan perjalanan ketika Kris berhenti ditempat. Kris mengepalkan tangannya lalu menatap sekeliling. Dia segera menghayunkan tendangannya di dinding koridor ketika tak ada yang memperhatikannya

"aku hanya bertanya bodoh"

Chanyeol memfokuskan pandangannya ke kelas Baekhyun ketika punggungnya mencapai bangku. Dia tersenyum seperti dungu ketika melihat wajah manis Baekhyun dari bangkunya

Tapi senyuman itu sirna ketika dia mengingat tentang jawaban Baekhyun 'beri aku waktu'

Apa Baekhyun akan menolak cintanya?

"Chanyeol, kau dipanggil ke ruang Jung Sonsaengnim" Chanyeol menatap malas Suho dan berdiri seperti sotong.

"apalagi yang tua itu inginkan?"

•●•●•●•●•

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk!"

CKLEK

Chanyeol memasukkan seluruh kepalanya ke ruangan itu. Dan matanya langsung menatap mata indah Baekhyun. Tunggu, mengapa ada Baekhyun disini?

"silahkan duduk Park Chanyeol"

Setelah Chanyeol duduk, Guru paruh baya didepannya tiba-tiba berdehem. Mengusik kegiatan Chanyeol yang tengah menatap Baekhyun

"Jadi, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Aku tau ini sangat tiba-tiba. Sekolah memerlukan wakil untuk pertandingan festival di Sopa High School-"

"katakan saja apa yang harus kita lakukan"

"Kau dan Baekhyun akan berkolaborasi di festival. Nanti aku akan beritahu lagunya"

"maksudmu bernyanyi bersama?"

Guru paruh baya itu segera mengangguk dan menyuruh*ralat*mengusir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari ruangannya

"mengapa dia tidak menanyakan pendapatku dahulu?"

"orang seperti dia tidak akan mengerti perasaan murid. Dia hanya akan merebut gelar bintang disekolah ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Pikirannya kembali teringat tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Chen. Benar

•●•●•●•●•

"jadi dia menyuruh-memaksamu ikut pertandingan bodoh itu? Bersama Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menerawang

'itu bukan terpaksa selagi aku bersama Chanyeol'

"yak! ada apa dengan senyumanmu itu Byun?"

Baekhyun terkesiap dan segera memasang wajah ratanya

"aku tidak tersenyum"

"barusan kau tersenyum dengan pipi memerah"

"aku-"

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menatap Soyou yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya "Pacarmu mencarimu~"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan melihat ke luar kelas. Chanyeol

"pipimu tambah merona Baek"

Baekhyun berdiri, mengabaikan godaan Luhan. Dia berjalan keluar kelas

"Kau tau lagu Moon Of Seoul?" Baekhyun terdiam. Mencoba mengingat tentang lagu yang baru saja disebut oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencoba menyanyikan sedikit liriknya dalam hati, ketika dia sudah sepenuhnya mengingat, dia segera mengangguk

"Bagus. Kita akan berlatih di rumahku mulai hari ini"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah merona di pintu kelasnya

•●•●•●•●•

"Apa kakakmu ada dirumah?"

"biar aku cek"

Baekhyun mematung di ruang tamu rumah Chanyeol sementara menunggu Chanyeol kembali dari dapur

"Sepertinya noona sedang outstation. Dia meninggalkan note pada kulkas" Baekhyun mengangguk tanda paham. Byun Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti arah jalan Chanyeol

CKLEK

"ini ruang musikku"

Baekhyun memerhati ruang musik yang disebut Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyangka murid seperti Chanyeol akan ada waktu untuk ini semua

Bahkan ruangan ini terlihat sangat bersih, seperti sering dimasuki. Baekhyun melangkah masuk dan matanya langsung menangkap piano dihujung ruangan

"apa kau sering bermain piano?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menyapu piano berwarna putih tersebut

"jika aku stress" Chanyeol menjawab sambil menarik satu bangku ke sebelah bangku yang sedang Baekhyun duduki

"aku akan mandi dengan cepat. Kau bisa menunggu disini jika kau mahu"

"emm...Chanyeol, aku ikut"

hening

•●•●•●•●•

Baekhyun termenung dibalkon kamar Chanyeol. Ini sudah 15 menit semenjak Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandinya

Baekhyun menghembus nafas beratnya sambil memperhati bunga-bunga dibawah sana

GREP

Baekhyun seketika membeku ketika merasakan tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya. Tatapannya kini terfokus ke arah pinggangnya. Matanya sontak terpejam ketika pria dibelakang menggoda tengkuknya

"nngghh...Chan"

Chanyeol mengecup sambil menghirup leher belakang Baekhyun. Dia terbuai dengan bau stroberi dari badan Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol semakin tak bisa diam ketika desahan Baekhyun terdengar semakin menggoda. Jari-jari Chanyeol bergerak pantas membuka kancing bahagian atas kemeja Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang semakin menggila malah mengalungkan tangannya kebelakang, menarik kepala Chanyeol, memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk mengecupnya lebih dalam

Chanyeol sekali lagi menghentikan kegiatannya secara sepihak. Bahkan dia membuat Baekhyun kecewa berat. Tetapi ketika Baekhyun sibuk menghirup nafas, Chanyeol malah memutar tubuh yang lebih kecil dan melumat bibirnya pelan, mencoba agar Baekhyun tidak cidera

"nggghh...Chan"

Baekhyun tak dapat lagi menahan desahannya ketika ibu jari Chanyeol memainkan nipplenya. Baekhyun sedaya upaya agar pikiran sehatnya tidak seratus persen hilang. Dia tidak gila untuk melakukan hal berbau dewasa di balkon kamar

Baekhyun mendorong pelan badan kekar Chanyeol ketika dia masih hanyut dalam kecupan menggoda Chanyeol pada lehernya. Baekhyun menggunakan kakinya untuk menutup pintu balkon kamar Chanyeol

"ahh...Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam lumatannya pada bibir Chanyeol. Dia berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendesah

"ahh...Yeollii"

Chanyeol masih sempat terkekeh dalam ciumannya ketika suara Baekhyun lebih terdengar seperti memohon. Dia menggerakkan tangannya kebokong Baekhyun dan meremasnya kuat

"ahh.."

Baekhyun yang tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan malah merengkuh leher Chanyeol, guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan Chanyeol berpikir bahwa itu adalah signal dari Baekhyun untuk lebih ke intim

"Baek..ahh..aku..mencintaimu"

Baekhyun yang baru saja akan membuka handuk Chanyeol seketika terhenti. Bahkan acara lumat melumat pun ikut terhenti

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengkancingkan bajunya dengam cepat. Seketika perasaan kecewa menyeruak begitu saja ke seluruh tubuh Chanyeol

"Baek, apa yang kau-"

"aku rasa kita harus berlatih sekarang"

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menunduk, tak mampu menatap Chanyeol ketika semua yang memalukan kembali terputar ke memori otaknya

HAP

Chanyeol kembali merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Baekhyun "beritahu aku apa salahku. Mengapa kau sering mengelak ketika aku mengungkapkan cinta?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil memejamkan matanya

"jawab aku Baek"

"aku.."

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau kembali manjauhiku. Itu membuatku sakit"

"maaf"

•●•●•●•●•

"kau bahkan tak mengetahui liriknya Yeol"

"aku hanya sedikit lupa Baek"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar alasan sama Chanyeol

"sekarang aku akan menunggumu hingga kau benar-benar mengahafalnya"

"baiklah manis~"

Baekhyun baru saja ingin memprotes, tapi semuanya terhenti ketika ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang memberi kode agar Baekhyun yang menjawab panggilan

"halo"

'...'

"apa?!"

•●•●•●•●•

 **TBC**

 **jangan lupa reviewnya ya ching**


	12. Chapter 12

NOT YOUR FAULT

Chapter 12

by vvaulia

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support cast: Oh Sehun , Luhan & others

Rate: T - M

Summary: penculikan dan pemerasan? Sungguh Baekhyun bosan mendengar gosipan aneh murid disekolahnya. Anyang High School, sekolah art ternama di daerah Gyeonggo tidak mungkin ada kasus aneh seperti itu | "Luhan!" "jangan berteriak bodoh" "bersembunyi disini saja" "mengapa cuma ada kita berdua di sekolah sialan ini" | "hei Baek bodoh, mengapa kau pergi kerumahnya terus" "maaf, Chanyeol tidak mahu bertemu denganmu"

 **WARNING: BOY × BOY . DONT BE PLAGIATORS . TYPO BERTEBARAN . HARAP MAKLUM**

•●•●•●•●•

"halo"

'...'

"apa?!"

'...'

"b-baiklah"

TUT TUT TUT

"sungguh, kau tidak perlu terlalu kaget"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, mencoba mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang menari di dalam pikirannya. Chanyeol segera bangkit dan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih menggenggam ponsel Chanyeol. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengerutkan dahinya ketika wajah yang lebih rendah terlihat semakin resah

"katakan padaku, mengapa-"

"Pertandingannya dipercepat hingga kamis ini, jadi-"

"mari kita berlatih bersungguh-sungguh"

Baekhyun mendongak dan tepat bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol. Secara tak langsung hati resahnya berganti menjadi hangat. Baekhyun sama sekali tak berniat menundukkan pandangannya ketika dia merasa sangat nyaman hingga Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tatkala Baekhyun melumat bibirnya pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun melepas pagutan yang diciptanya sendiri sementara Baekhyun malah merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol. Perlahan namun pasti, lengan Baekhyun berhasil merengkuh pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menambah kelebaran senyumannya ketika Baekhyun mengubur wajahnya pada dada bidangnya

"jangan tanya mengapa, karna aku sedang dalam masa nyaman" Chanyeol mengangguk seperti orang bodoh sambil tersenyum dengan tangan yang ia tempatkan pada punggung Baekhyun

•●•●•●•●•

lima menit berlalu begith saja. Dan sekarang kedua pria berbeda tinggi itu sedang sibuk dengan kerja masing-masing. Chanyeol sibuk mencari kunci yang sesuai pada pianonya, sementara Baekhyun tak habis-habis memekik berusaha mencari nada tinggi yang pas

"Chanyeol, apa aku terlalu berisik dan menganggumu?"

"tidak selagi itu kau" Chanyeol menjawab tanpa memandang ke arah penyoal dan tak ada yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun bersemu disana. Baekhyun segera menggeleng ketika dia teringat sesuatu 'mengapa Chanyeol sempat menjauhiku? Aku harus bertanya-'

"Baek!"

Baekhyun terengah dari lamunannya ketika suara baritone itu mebuyar semuanya

"Aku rasa aku menemukan kuncinya. Coba kau dengarkan"

Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan hampir saja terjungkal ketika tangan besar itu menarik pinggangnya untuk lebih kuat

"Lebih dekat Baek"

Baekhyun kira semu pada kedua pipinya akan hilang dalam jangka waktu yang lama, tapi sekarang ia malah merasa pipinya semakin memerah ketika Chanyeol malah menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Dan yang paling Baekhyun tak suka adalah jatungnya. Salah satu organ yang akan menjadi sangat hyper ketika Baekhyun berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya, dan juga Chanyeol atas keadaan jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

Fokus Baekhyun sama sekali tak menuju irama yang tercipta, malah menjalar ke arah lengan kekar yang tengah bergerak-gerak untuk mencipta sebuah irama. Ini adalah hal yang susah semenjak kedua lengan itu berada tepat dikedua pinggangnya

"kau terlalu modus"

"biarkan saja dan tetap fokus pada irama"

Baekhyun kembali terengah ketika Chanyeol bangkit dan menurunkan badannya perlahan.

"bagaimana?"

'bagaiman apa? aku bahkan apa-apa'

"itu bagus. Aku tak menyangka permainan pianomu sungguh menakjubkan"

"kau berlebihan Baek, aku hanya memainkan chorus-nya"

"well, itu tetap bagus"

'aku merasa akan gila sekarang'

Chanyeol kembali mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi piano, bersedia meletakkan jari-jarinya pada tuts piano tapi ia hentikan ketika menyadari Baekhyun masih bediri manis disebelahnya

"apa yang kau tunggu Baek? Kau boleh pergi berlatih disana sekarang"

Baekhyun menatap pada tempat yang ditujukan Chanyeol, penjuru ruangan. Apa Chanyeol mengusirnya secara halus?

Lupakan, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol. ia membersihkan sedikit debu disana dan langsung menempatkan bokongnya pada sofa disitu

"oneul bam barabon...cheo dar-i neomu cheoranghae...nado na cheoreom waeroun! tongbin gaseum anko saneunguna..."

"Chanyeol-i~"

Chanyeol tengah terpejam sambil menikmati alunan yang ia cipta hingga matanya tiba-tiba membulat tatkala indera pendengarannya menerima suara familiar itu. Noonanya pulang?

Chanyeol mendongak dan bertatapan dengan mata sipit Baekhyun yang menatapnya datar

"pasang pertahanan Baek, kau harus berhati-hati"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, apa maksudnya? Apa dia harus memakai baju perisai? Untuk apa? Apa yang tadi berteriak adalah orang gila yang sering tersesat ke rumah Chanyeol?

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Chanyeol kembali berucap "jaga pipimu"

Setelahnya Chanyeol keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Baekhyun yang baru menangkap kata-kata Chanyeol setelah satu menit buru-buru menutup kedua pipinya

"kau tau Yeol? aku terlepas pesawat-"

samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara itu. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menegang, dia teringat kejadian yang lalu ketika wanita itu medekapnya di kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi ngeri sendiri ketika-

CKLEK

"tunggu noona!-"

mata Baekhyun tepat bertatapan dengan mata bulat Park Yoora. Dan secara tiba-tiba wanita cantik itu tersenyum antusias. Tunggu, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengartikan apa itu senyuman maut atau salam pertemuan atau...

"Baekhyun?! Ya Tuhan!"

Sekarang Baekhyun yakin bahwa dia memilih opsi yang pertama karna sekarang wanita itu sedang berlari ke arahnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"akh!"

Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya habis-habisan ketika dia lalai dari menjaga pipi mulusnya dari serangan jari-jari panjang wanita itu. Kini yang ia sanggup hanyalah mengelusnya pelan, Baekhyun tidak merasa pipinya tengah baik-baik saja sekarang

"apa kau tak rindu pada kakak iparmu ini Baek-i? aaa! Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Sekarang penyesalan Baekhyun bertambah dua kali lipat ketika Park Yoora memeluknya seakan akan hendak meremukkan badannya. Dia kewalahan ketika membayangkan tenaga wanita ini. Tiba-tiba pikiran idiot Baekhyun merayau ke puteri shrek. Apa Park Yoora salah satu diantaranya?

"sudah kukatakan Baek" Baekhyun yang masih menahan pelukan maut wanita itu langsung menatap ke sumber suara. Dari sini Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah datar Chanyeol yang seperti meminta bogeman. 'Sial, Apa dia tidak berniat untuk membantuku?' monolog Baekhyun yang hanya mampu diumbar di dalam hatinya

"huft, sekarang aku lega. Aku pikir kau akan menjauh dariku. Dan kupikir kata-kata si raksasa itu benar. Tapi sekarang aku sedih karna aku harus kembali ke lapangan terbang. Jadi, kuharap kau tidak akan merindukanku, maksudku kau harus merindukanku karna aku akan ke Thailand selama beberapa bulan. Kutitipkan raksasa imutku padamu. Jangan biarkan dia dekat-dekat dengan lelaki atau perempuan lain selain dirimu. Kuharap kau mengerti bahwa ini persetujuanku untuk hubungan kalian. Jadi, selamat tinggal"

wanita bermata bulat itu mengecek jam tangannya selama beberapa detik sebelum mengecup singkat pipi kiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika wanita itu melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan.

Baekhyun membuntut di belakang Chanyeol hingga pintu rumah utama. Ia sekali lagi melanbaikan tangannya ketika Park Yoora sudah duduk di dalam mobil Jazznya

"Jaga Chanyeolku!-maksudku Chanyeolmu dengan baik. Aku akan membelikanmu hadiah jika kau berhasil"

Chanyeol segera menggeleng sebaik saja mobik berwarna putih itu melesat.

"apa kau baik-baik saja Baek"

"ya...mungkin"

•●•●•●•●•

"kau bahkan tak pernah memberitahuku bahwa noona-mu sefanatik itu terhadapku"

"aku bahkan tak menyangka bahwa noona-ku akan sefanatik itu saat melihatmu"

"hentikan semua 'bahkan' ini, jadi sila beritahu sejak kapan noona-mu sepertu ini terhadapku"

Chanyeol kembali ke kursi pianonya ketika Baekhyun yang berdiri manis disebelahnya mulai bertanya. Mau tak mau Chanyeol harus menjawab bukan? Meskipun Chanyeol memang ingin memberitahu Baekhyun

"sejak kau memerhatiku dari semak sebelah rumah...mungkin"

Baekhyun menerjapkan matanya perlahan sembari memutar kembali memori otaknya. Jadi, Chanyeol mengetahuinya? Dan sekarang Baekhyun tidak akan berkata 'mau ditaruh dimana mukaku' karna pada kenyataannya memang tidak ada tempat bersembunyi disini. Tidak lucu jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlari ke arah belakang pintu ruangan dan berteriak 'aku malu dan ingin menutup mukaku!'

"lanjutkan ceritamu"

Chanyeol hampir tersedak melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun. Apa dia semalu itu? Tapi pria bertelinga peri itu tetap berdehem sebagai tanda penyambungan cerita

"aku tak tau, tapi dia mulai bertanya tentangmu dan berkata bahwa kau adik iparnya"

WTH?!

Kini Baekhyun yang tersedak. Buktinya Chanyeol sudah melesat ke dapur untuk mengambil air.

Baekhyun meraba keningnya yang kini berkeringat. Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa, Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti arah keberadaan Chanyeol. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia tanyakan iaitu...

"mengapa kau menjauhiku?"

Chanyeol yang tengah menarik pili dispenser terlepas tiba-tiba, bukan karna kaget dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun melainkan karna Baekhyun memegang tangannya yang tengah memegang pili dispenser

'Apa arti semua ini Baekhyun?!'

"Kau gila Yeol? Airnya meleleh kemana-mana?"

DEG

Chanyeol segera memerhati lantai yang ia pijaki, benar kata Baekhyun "apa yang kau pikirkan Yeol?"

Chanyeol tidam memperdulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun malah berjalan untuk mengambil pel lantai

Chanyeol sibuk membersihkan lantai dengan cara yang tak benar tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang tengah mendekatinya untuk menagih jawaban.

"Chanyeol kau belum menjawab perta-akh!"

Chanyeol yang telah yakin sebelumnya bahwa perkara sebegini akan berlaku langsung menahan tubuh Baekhyun dari mencium lantai

"Sekarang aku tanya. Kapan saja kau bisa bersabar dan diam?"

Setelah itu yang Baekhyun tau hanya Chanyeol menggendongnya menuju kamar. Kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan tak tau bahwa dia sudah terbaring di ranjang Chanyeol sanking gugupnya

"kau diam disitu dan aku akan bercerita"

Baekhyun yang baru saja akan bangkit langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya. Pria bermata sipit itu buru-buru duduk manis sementara Chanyeol mengambil posisi disebelah Baekhyun

"aku takut"

Baekhyun yang semula memancarkan senyuman lebarnya langsung musnah ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Apa katanya? maksudnya?

"aku takut jika aku berbahaya bagimu"

Baekhyun kembali pada wajah datarnya. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk mengelamun disebelah, Baekhyun pula sibuk memikirkan arti ucapan Chanyeol. Apa yang berbahaya? Apa Chanyeol adalah vampire seperti yang wujud di film-film barat? Lalu Baekhyun aku ikut menjadi vampire karna Chanyeol menghisap darahnya dan-

"Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa kau selalu dalam bahaya setiap kali aku disisimu"

Mau tak mau Baekhyun terpaksa menghentikan fantasinya tentang vampire ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuyar lamunan konyolnya. Sekarang yang muncul dalam pikirannya adalah semua memori yang pernah mereka lalui

"aku membuat asma-mu kambuh padahal itu sudah lama sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu. Dan kau kembali terserang penyakit itu sejak aku menyekapmu"

"Kau juga hampir mati ketika aku menindihmu"

"dan-"

"Yeol, aku harus pulang"

Chanyeol menerjap kecil. Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja setelah mengatakan 'Yeol, aku harus pulang' dan mengapa sekarang Chanyeol merasa bahwa Baekhyun akan menjauhinya? Jadi benar, ini salahnya kan?

•●•●•●•●•

"kumohon Luhan. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Aku perlu waktu untuk menetapkan semuanya"

'apa kau gila? Sekali lagi aku tanyakan idiot! Siapa yang akan memainkan pianonya?!'

"tidak usah memanggilku idiot! barbie jadi-jadian! Kau bisa menyuruh adik kelas kesayanganmu untuk bermain piano!"

'Aku tida punya adik kelas kesayangan Bacon!'

"berhenti menghinaku. Bukankah kau pernah berkata bahwa Sehun ahli dalam permainan piano?"

'apa yang kau maksudkan-'

"aku sudah menghubunginya dan dia telah bersetuju. Tidak ada pembantahan. Terima kasih"

TUT TUT TUT

Baekhyun kembali mengotak-atik ponselnta sebaik saja sambungan terputus

Jung

KLIK

butuh beberapa detik sehingga orang diseberang sana mengangkat panggilan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika orang disana mulai menyapa

'Halo'

"ini Byun Baekhyun, sonsaengnim"

'mengapa dengan suaramu Baekhyun'

Baekhyun hampir saja melepaskan tawanya ketika suara serak yang dia buat-buat berhasil membutakan pria paruh baya itu

"aku terserang demam sejak sore tadi dan lebih buruk ketika batuk yang menyerangku tak bisa berhenti. Jadi kurasa aku tidak-"

'tidak Baekhyun, kau masih sempat menyembuhkan suaramu sehingga hari pertandingan'

Baekhyun seketika membulatkan matanya. Ini gila dan pemaksaan. Walaupun Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura, setidaknya dia harus memberi cuti

"tapi aku belum sempat berlatih. Suaraku akan hilang jika dipaksakan"

'hentikan semua alasanmu Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu'

Baekhyun hampir saja melempar ponselnya jika dia tidak ingat betapa mahalnya ponsel yang sedang ia genggam kuat sekarang. Baekhyun kembali menekan suaranya agar terdengar serak

"selama ini aku diam. Tapi sekarang aku akan berterus terang. Cukup menindas semua muridmu semenjak mereka adalah manusia biasa sepertimu. Dan juga bukan robot sekolah. Apapun itu, aku tidak akan menghadiri pertandingan bodoh seumpama kotoran telingamu itu. Maaf jika aku terlalu tidak sopan, karna kau si tua sangat menyebalkan. Dan penggantiku sudah aku siapkan. Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Selamat malam"

TUT TUT TUT

selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun kembali mengetik sesuatu pada layar ponselnya

"Yixing-a. Apa kau ada dirumah?"

"aku akan menginap untuk beberapa malam disana"

"terima kasih

•●•●•●•●•

"Apa Baekhyun ada dirumah?"

"maaf tuan, Tuan Baekhyun sedang tidak dirumah. Kemarin malam dia pergi membawa tas besar"

Chanyeol menggaru kepalanya yang tak gatal, sedikit tidak nyaman dengan panggilan tuan dari penjaga rumah Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu memikirkannya karan tujuannya adalah mencari Baekhyun

"dan saya tidak tau keberadaanya, tuan"

Chanyeol baru saja hendak berucap, tapi dia kembali mengatupkan mulutnya ketika penjaga itu menjawab tanpa disoal

"terima kasih pak"

Chanyeol segera memutat badannya ke arah bertentangan ketika ucapan terima kasihnya telah dibalas dengan anggukan

'jadi, dimana aku bisa menemukan Baekhyun?'

Chanyeol tetap berjalan disepanjang jalan rumah taman ini semenjak dia menghubungi Sehun tadi. Sehun hanya memberinya alamat dan dengan polosnya Chanyeol mencari alamat tersebut

Sekarang langkah Chanyeol terhenti didepan sebuah pagar besar. Tanpa berpikir empat kali, Chanyeol langsung menekan bel yang ada disamping pagar tersebut

Tak lama muncul penampakan pria dari dalam rumah yang Chanyeol yakini adalah Luhan. Tunggu kenapa ada Luhan?

Mata Chanyeol tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah pagar didepannya yang terbuka dengan sendirinya. Chanyeol berjalan masuk tanpa menunggu persetujuan pemiliknya, toh Chanyeol juga tidak tau siapa pemilik rumah ini

"jika kau mencari Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak ada disini"

Chanyeol tidak meladeni ocehan Luhan sejak rahangnya jatuh melihat Sehun didalam sana tanpa memakai...baju

"kau apakan temanku?" Kini mata bulat Chanyeol yang tak bisa mengecil pasca melihat keadaan Sehun didalam beranjak ke pria cantik yang tengah menahan pintu dari terbuja lebar

"bukan urusanmu"

BRAK

"cepat pergi sebelum pagarmu tertutup!"

Sekarang Chanyeol merasa bahwa dia diusir mentah-mentah oleh pria jadi-jadian tadi. Perasaan menyesal mulai membanjiri tubuhnya ketika mengingat kembali pesan Sehun yang menyuruhnya kesini

"sialan"

"mengapa tiba-tiba? mengapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun pergi? mengapa tiba-tiba Jung sonsaengnim menjadi baik? mengapa?"

•●•●•●•●•

"rumah-ku tidak seluas rumah-mu Baek. Jadi kuharap kau tak akan alergi"

"Kau berlebihan Yixing"

Pria berlesung pipi itu hanya tersenyum manis sambil merapikan beberapa barang di ruang tamunya

TING NONG TING NONG

Baekhyun tidak meladeni Yixing yang sekarang sudah tak terlihat. Baekhyun segera menghempas tubuhnya ke dalam sofa empuk dibelakangnya ketika bantal kecil berwarna abu-abu itu berhasil ia raih

"kau bisa meletakkan ice cream-nya dikulkas"

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya menghadap seseorang yang tengah membawa wadah berwarna ungu

"Suho?"

Pria yang tengah membawa wadah tu langsung menatap asal suara ketika namanya disebut

"Baekhyun?"

keduanya terdiam hingga Yixing datang dan mengambil alih wadah tadi sambik berkata "sepertinya kalian saling mengenal. Lanjutkan perbincangan kalian"

"aku pikir kau benar-benar sakit"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan ringjas Suho. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya ketika Suho sudah duduk tenang di sofa bertentangan

"well, aku sangat malas-"

"kau tau, Chanyeol sedari tadi mencarimu. Rupanya kau disini"

"jangan beritahu siapapun aku disini"

"ya ya ya"

Baekhyun kembali meraih bantal sofa tadi ketika sebelumnya dia membulatkan mata seakan ingin memakan Suho

"untuk apa kau disini?"

"jawab dulu, mengapa kau disini"

"Aku tinggal dirumah sebelah"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan seterusnya dia membuka mulut

"aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku saja"

"perasaan pada Park...Chanyeol

UHUK UHUK

Suho segera merampas air yang ada di atas meja sesaat setelah dia mendengar nama Chanyeol

"dan aku berkata wow"

•●•●•●•●•

Seminggu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan lebih cepat berbanding larian si kura-kura. Tak ada yang berubah. Semuanya terlihat sama. Kecuali pria tinggi yang tengah menyeret langkahnya kekelas ini

Park Chanyeol. Hampir dianggap orang gila jika tidak memakai seragam sekolah. Bahkan sekarang tidak ada yang berani bertanya tentang keadaannya kecuali pria bernama Suho. Pria yang setiap hari tak pernah absen untuk menanyakan kabarnya semenjak seminggu yang lalu.

Seperti hari ini. Suho kembali merangkul bahu Chanyeol, walaunpun agak sedikit susah melihat perbedaan tinggi mereka yang agak ketara

"apa kabarmu hari ini?"

"tidak baik-baik saja"

"ayolah Yoda. Kau harus berjalan jangan berhenti seperti pecundang seperti ini"

"ya, setelah aku melihat Baekhyun dengan mataku sendiri"

Yap. Suho kembali mendapat jawaban sama. Lelaki berkulit albino itu segera menarik kembali lengannya dan memasang wajah hampa. Chanyeol sepertinya sangat terpuruk sementara Baekhyun juga sama seperti Chanyeol walau bagaimanapun dia menyembunyikannya. Ayolah mereka berdua terlalu naif, ralat, Baekhyun terlalu memaksa sedangkan semua sudah tau perasaan sebenarnya

Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga guru matematika tambahan melumpuhkan semuanya dengan berteriak "Park Chanyeol. 12%!"

Semua mata didalam kelas serentak membulat. Ini semua pasti mimpi. Chanyeol berdiri tanpa rasa bersalah, mendekat ke arah meja guru

"jangan ulangi ini lagi. anda membuat sekolah kecewa termasuk saya"

Setelahnya guru bernama Nana itu segera berdiri lalu berkata "masih ada 30menit. Jika kalian ingin tau nilai masing-masing, temui saya diruang guru"

Guru perempuan itu lekas keluar dari kelas dengan wajah kecewanya

Seketika kelas itu menjadi bising atas bisikan-bisikan murid didalamnya. Chanyeol tau ini salahnya, tapi tak dia perdulikan sama sekali

"sepertinya Baekhyun harus bertanggungjawab"

•●•●•●•●•

"mengapa aku harus mengikuti ucapanmy?"

Suho menggeram untuk kesekian kalinya saat Chanyeol berkeras untuk tak mengikuti ucapannya

"ayolah Yoda, kau takkan rugi. Sekarang nyalakan mobilmu dan memandu ke arah rumahku dan kujamin kau akan bahagia"

sekarang Chanyeol menyerah dan hanya menuruti suruh pria disebelahnya

Perjalan ke rumah Suho cukup memakan waktu yang banyak. Dan sekarang Chanyeol merasa ingin memakan Suho hingga koma ketika dengan seenak dahinya dia menyuruh Chanyeol masuk ke rumah yang entah siapa pemiliknya

"kau gila Suho. Sekarang biarkan aku pulang sebelum aku benar-benar akan memakanmu"

Suho buru-buru mencegat Chanyeol dari berhasil membuka pintu mobilnya. Dan dengan penuh paksaan dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga sampai di depan pintu utama rumah tersebut

Tidak ada cara lain. Suho harus bermain kasar sebelum semuanya akan menjadi lebih parah. Jadi dia menekan bel sambik menahan kerah seragam Chanyeol. Takut-takut raksasa itu melarikan diri

Suho mendorong tubuh Chanyeol medekat ke arah pintu rumah dan segera kabur ketika pintu rumah terbuka perlahan. Dia yakin mereka akan bertemu semenjak Yixing belum pulang dari sekolah. Jadi yang akan membuka pintu pastinya Baekhyun

"Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun langsung berkomat-kamit tak jelas ketika melihat kelibat Suho berlari terbirit-birit dari tempat persembunyiannya 'sialan'

Baekhyun segera menunduk dan memutar badannya perlahan. Dia ingin enyah dari hadapan Chanyeol tapi tak mudah ketika pria tinggi itu malah mencegat lengannya dan menariknya dalam pelukan hangat yang sangat Baekhyun rindukan

"jangan lakukan ini lagi Baek. Aku sangat merindukanmu"

Baekhyun sedaya upaya melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol tapi terhenti ketika ria yang lebih tinggi berkata "kumohon"

Akhirnya pertahan Baekhyun runtuh saat itu juga. untuk beberapa detik, tangannya menjalar ke leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyesal, sedikit menyesal telah meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah tau betapa dia memerlukan Chanyeol setiap saat. Dan saat ini. Baekhyun hanya berharap semuanya takkan berakhir

"kau tak menangis Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil menatap Chanyeol dan pastinya masih belum melepaskan lengannya dari leher Chanyeol

"Aku sangat...mencintaimu"

mata Chanyeol membulat. Walaupun suara Baekhyun menegcut diakhir ucapannya, Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar apa yang dia katakan

"aku juga"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menahan pipinya yang merekah

"Sekarang aku memberitahumu bahwa ini semua bukan salahmu. Aku pergi hanya untuk memastikan perasaanku semenjak kau sering menyatakan perasaanmu secara gamblang. Dan sekali lagi aku katakan, ini bukan salahmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun dalam sementara yang dicium memejamkan matanya mencoba menyerap semua ketulusan Chanyeol

"Sekarang aku akan memulainya lagi"

dahi Chanyeol berkerut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, tapi tak berlangsung lama ketika Baekhyun mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol

Chanyeol tak tau bahwa Baekhyun akan seagresif ini. Yang dia tau kini Baekhyun mulai menghisap lidah dan bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti permainan Baekhyun sementara tangannya masih betah pada pinggang Baekhyun

Baekhyun melepas pagutan ketika dia sendiri kehabisan oksigen "berjanjilah bahwa setelah ini semua yang akan terjadi bukan salah diri masing-masing. Tetapi kesalahan kita berdua. Dan akan diselesaikan bersama-sama"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat keimutan Baekhyun dari jarak sedekat ini

"Yeol. Dari dulu aku ingin katakan bahwa bibir mu membuatku ingin memakannya"

"jika begitu, makan saja"

tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersenyum penuh makna. Chanyeol hanya terdiam sehingga Baekhyun berkata "lanjutkan dirumahku"

•●•●•●•●•

"ini mobil Chanyeol"

Luhan sama sekali tak meladeni ucapan kekasihnya. Ya, kalian terlalu sibuk dengan perjalanan hidup Chanbaek sehingga tak menyadari bahwa Hunhan juga sudah berada di dalam satu hubungan

Luhan mengangkat lengannya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, tetapi rahangnya yang terjatuh

"ahhh Yeol"

"sempit ahh"

"so big Yeol ahh I can't"

"faster ahh"

"Hun, sepertinya Baekhyun sedang sibuk. Kita harus pulang"

•●•●•●•●•

Chanyeol sempat mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum keduanya terlelap setelah permainan panas pertama mereka

keduanya tersenyum dalam tidur dengan moto 'bukan salahmu, tapi kita'

•●•●•●•●• THE END •●•●•●•●•

maaf ya endingnya kurang pas. Lagipula ini ff pertama aku, jadi belum cara endnya. jadi... semoga kalian suka.

Sebelumnya maaf apdet lama banget jujur lagi gaada ide. Apalagi sekarang masih nunggu ff lightsaber dari Dandelionleon *ngehehehe. Oya, ntar kapan kapan aku apdet ff baru, dengan judul Admire. covernya udah aku post di ig

Sekian~

review juseyo~


End file.
